Love Lift Me
by McAddicted
Summary: AU:Derek Shepherd, struggling actor, is attracted to Meredith Grey, successful hair stylist...sound familiar to any other real life couple you know? Read the summary inside to find out more...
1. Across a Crowded Room

**Story premise: Well, the premise of this story came to me after reading an article about Patrick Dempsey, where he talked about seeing Jillian for the first time at a party. Found out who she was and subsequently made an appointment to have her cut his hair. However, he was involved with someone at the time, and she was engaged, so nothing came of it for awhile. Eventually, their other relationships fizzled, and the rest is history. I thought it would make for a good AU MerDer tale, and so this story begins in a similar fashion, with Derek Shepherd as the struggling actor, and Meredith Grey as the successful salon owner. Intrigued and attracted to her, he books an appointment with her, only to discover she is engaged to someone. He is also involved with someone else, but he can't help flirting with Meredith, feeling the immediate attraction between them.**

**The discovery of her fiancé's identity is a total twist of fate, and then what about his own relationship, which is inevitably headed for breakup. There will be more angst than I have explored in previous stories, but eventually there will be happiness...and well, the hot sensual pleasure you've come to expect from my stories. So the rating is Mature, due to the explicit sensuality, therefore please read responsibility!**

**The title comes from the song Love Lift Me by Amanda Marshall, a wonderfully talented Canadian artist. Here are the lyrics…**

**Love Lift Me**

_Somebody told me, once in a lifetime  
__Destiny finds you and blows you away__  
Spins you in circles, pulls you in pieces  
Bleeds you like Jesus, and goes on it's way_

_But it's oh so simple sometimes  
Just to lay your heart on the line  
If you wanna get to heaven, the you gotta take the ride_

_Love lift me, wherever you are  
Convince me, I'm safe in your arms__  
Love lift me, make sense of it all  
Teach me to fly, and don't let me fall_

_Somebody told me, love makes you stupid  
Makes you go crazy, makes you go blind  
Comes uninvited, and leaves when it wants to  
Calls you at midnight and ties up your line_

_But it's oh so sweet when it's right (there's nothing better)  
And you swear you won't, but you might (you're gonna try)  
Gotta fumble in the dark if you wanna see the light_

_And when it's all said and done  
It's just the same for everyone  
You're busy making your plans  
Love's like a baby bird  
Flyin' out of your hands_

_And it's oh so hard to explain (we don't know nothin')  
And your heart gets hold of your brain (but still we try)  
Better batten down the hatches baby  
Here we go again_

_Love lift me, wherever you are  
Convince me, I'm safe in your arms  
Love lift me, I'm waitin' on you  
Cause nothing can lift me  
The way that you do_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters therein, and this is just a complete work of fiction for your entertainment. Sadly, Ms. Rhimes owns the characters, and seems to have lost focus on what to do with them. But we won't go there, will we?**

* * *

**Chapter One - Across a Crowded Room  
**

The life of a struggling actor in Hollywood isn't everything it's cracked up to be, Derek thought to himself, watching the groups of people move around him at the party. Sure there's times like this, where the drinks flow freely, the drugs of choice were easily obtained, and the women were ready and willing. It all went with the territory, but more so if you're rich and famous. Being underpaid and unwanted sucked, big time. He should know - having seen both ends of the spectrum. And seriously, being at the low end really wasn't glamorous. If only he had known how quickly it would all slip away from him, leaving him searching for work and getting crappy parts, he might have hung on a little more securely to what he had.

He took another drink of the very excellent single malt Scotch the bartender poured him, letting the rich aroma swirl through his senses. For the moment, life was good, and he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend, Morgan, circulating through the clumps of chattering people. She was good at that, working the room, making contacts, getting names for future reference. It was her doing that they were even here, getting an invitation from a friend of a friend of the girl who was fucking the producer that was hosting this party.

Before he could join her, his attention was caught by the sight of another woman that was close to the doors leading to the pool. This one was petite, her slender frame silhouetted in the setting sun slanting in through the windows. Wearing a silky white blouse, dangerously unbuttoned, with several delicate gold chains pulling his eyes to her cleavage, and a short black skirt, her bare legs looking tanned and taut. Long, ash blonde hair spilled down her back, and framed her face, and she was laughing at something her companion was saying. Derek was unable to tear his eyes off her, watching her gesture with the glass in her hand, the sound of her musical giggles making him smile.

"Would you look at her…"

Derek's head jerked towards the male voice next to him, and he realized it was Mark Sloan, his long time friend, also staring at the woman by the door.

"Who _is _that?" Derek asked, finishing his drink in a gulp, unable to tear his eyes from her. Mark was usually the one who knew the starlets, the beach bunnies, and the generally available young women around town.

"I'm not sure, but she's fucking gorgeous," Mark murmured.

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "She's gotta be an actress – someone with her looks can't be anything else in this town."

"If she is, I haven't seen her before. Maybe I need to find out her name."

"She looks too good for you, Sloan," Derek grumbled, taking another drink from the bartender. "Like she might actually have an intelligent thought in her mind."

"I'm willing to trade up. And you're taken, so there's no point in you even trying to make a move on her, Mr. Monogamous."

"I can still look." Derek found himself staring at her again, wondering who she was. And what it would be like to kiss her, he realized with a start. Where had that come from?

At that point, Morgan appeared beside Derek, and kissed him on the cheek. "Sweetheart, come with me. You have to meet this producer – he's got a part in the next movie that is perfect for you." Her lithe, athletic body was shown to advantage in a clinging green halter dress, her short black hair sculpted close to her head, making her green eyes look wide and inviting. She totally ignored Mark, as she took Derek's hand.

"Morgan, nice to see you too," Mark said, saluting with his glass, with a mocking grin. It was no secret the two of them didn't like each other, and he loved to irritate the hell out of her whenever he could.

"Mark, go find your little fuck friend - I'm sure you came with one," Morgan retorted sweetly as she dragged Derek away.

"Always a pleasure, Morgan…" he replied mockingly. He couldn't quite understand what Derek saw in that woman, but he wasn't going to say anything. She did have a nice ass, though, he thought, watching them disappear into the crowd. His own acting career was on hold, as he was more in demand as a model these days. An underwear model, specifically, and it was proving more lucrative than any movie role. His sculpted physique was just what the women were drooling over, and the marketing executives were quick to promote him. He was just as happy not to have to chase after elusive parts, the way Derek seemed to be lately. With a shrug, he finished his drink and wandered outside in search of the girl he had come with.

* * *

As the evening progressed, the noise level increased, and the intoxication of the guests rose. More people ended up in the pool, either naked or with half their clothes on – most of the young starlets eagerly bare breasted, desperate to be noticed. The haze of cigarette smoke clouded the room, mingled with the scents of other kinds of smoke. Derek shook his head, standing by the bar again, watching the insanity around him. He'd walked into a threesome in the bathroom, begging off when they tried to pull him into their game, and he knew there were drugs readily available if you were into that sort of thing. Which he wasn't. Scotch was his only vice, well, that and driving too fast, which the pile of speeding tickets in his glove box could attest to.

He had made a few inquiries about the mystery woman, and discovered that she wasn't an actress, after all. She was a successful businesswoman, Meredith Grey, the owner of _Salon_ _Dolce_. She was one of the top stylists in Los Angeles, very much in demand these days, both at the salon and as makeup and hair specialist to the stars. It was strange that he hadn't run into her at some point, but then, they probably didn't run in the same circles.

Derek raked a hand through his own hair, thinking maybe he needed to make an appointment with her. If nothing else, maybe she could work some magic on his tangle of curls. Cursed his whole life with thick, unruly, hair, he was often at a loss what to do with it. The movies he had been in, the hair stylists had usually been at odds with it as well, either parting it on the wrong side, or making it look like a deranged mop on his head. And don't even get him started on those feathered bangs he'd worn for a few months. Maybe he should just shave it all off and go for the tough look, he mused with a wry grin. It worked for Bruce Willis, after all.

He set his glass down, and wandered away again in search of Morgan, getting squeezed on several sides by the crowd. He eased past a rather portly actor that was talking loudly about the last role he had, trying to avoid getting dragged into the conversation. Just as he turned suddenly, he came face to face with the object of his earlier interest. "Oh, god, I'm sorry..." she murmured, nearly spilling her drink on him, as they were crushed together by the shifting crowd.

Catching her arm to steady her, Derek felt his mouth go dry. He had spent enough time in Hollywood to become used to the presence of glamorous women, but there was something about this one that made him catch his breath. Again, his eyes traveled down the length of her body, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra under the white silk blouse. The little chains sparkled against her creamy skin, and he could see the clear outline of her nipples beneath the fabric. His gut tightened in instant heat. Then he lifted his eyes to meet hers, finding the wide grey-green eyes fringed with silky lashes meeting his gaze steadily.

"Are you okay?" he managed to ask. "I don't think you got any on me." He gave her his best charming smile, reluctantly releasing her arm. She smelled delicious, and felt even better next to him.

"I'm fine..." Meredith flashed him a quick smile, assessing his good looks with a practiced eye. "Crazy party, huh?" The deep blue of his eyes looked a little haunted, but there was a latent sexuality about him that made her pause. His black hair was just a little long, a little messy, and he had a hint of stubble along his jaw.

"Ready to go, babe?" Morgan asked, appearing beside Derek, linking her arm through his then.

"Sure..." Derek turned to look back at other woman, but she had disappeared back into the throng of bodies, leaving only a wisp of fragrance lingering in the air.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone I bumped into."

Morgan looked at him speculatively, but he flashed her a smile, as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Let's go."

"Can you drive? How much did you drink tonight?" Morgan asked as the valet brought his Corvette up to them.

"I'm fine, Morgan. Don't worry," he assured her, as he tipped the valet and slid in behind the wheel. He revved the motor, and gunned the powerful car down the driveway so quickly her head snapped back against the seat. Laughing at her expression, Derek maneuvered into traffic easily, and headed for their house, the hot wind whipping through the open windows. The vintage Corvette was his only indulgence, and he loved to drive it as fast as he could, whenever he could.

"You're in a good mood now," she observed, trying not to clutch at the armrest. She hated his penchant for driving too fast.

Derek flashed her a sexy grin, and her heart jumped. That was all it took to melt away any little annoyances between them. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm with my favorite lady, I'm up for an audition next week, and the bar tonight was stocked with very good, very old Scotch. So yeah, I'm in a damn good mood right now…"

Morgan grinned back at him, her hair spiking even more wildly in the wind, letting her hand rest on his thigh. "I know what I can do to make it even better, babe," she said suggestively, as they neared their street. Derek swung into their driveway, and shut the car off. He turned to her in the darkened interior, pulling her close as he could with the stick shift in the way.

"You read my mind," he muttered against her lips, kissing her hard. But somehow, the thought of the other slim green eyed woman caught up in his arms instead invaded his mind. What was wrong with him…?


	2. Who Was That Guy?

**Well, I certainly hope I'm not scaring too many of you away with my reference to exploring some angst in this story. Trust me, it's not going to be continual, and I hope you can give it a chance to work through it. You won't be disappointed! **

**As for a sub-plot for Mark...well, hadn't thought about a romantic interest for him, but you never know!**

**Now, this chapter is a little shorter, enough to give Meredith's thoughts after the party. The next chapter will be longer...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two - Who Was That Guy...?  
**

Meredith kicked off the Louboutin sandals and dug her toes into the soft carpet of her bedroom blissfully. Damn shoes – perfect to look at, but oh so painful to walk in. The things we do for beauty, she mused, heading for the bathroom to fill the tub. Then she grinned to herself – and thank goodness for that, or she would be out of a job.

As the tub filled, she hummed softly, moving around the bedroom, putting away her outfit, and pulling her hair up into a knot on her head. She could see the light flashing on the phone beside her bed, but she ignored the messages for now. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now – it had been a long evening, chatting with potential clients, and promoting her new makeup line. Now her eyes stung from the smoke, and all she wanted was a long bath and a good night's sleep.

From the bed, her cat, Stormy, watched lazily. Meredith rubbed the cat's head softly, listening to the comforting purr that emanated from the little animal. Meredith had rescued him from under a bush in her backyard during a particularly nasty rainstorm two years ago, hence the name. Bedraggled and scrawny, Stormy had made himself at home immediately, and had stayed ever since. The little cat was half Siamese, and half tabby – he had the inquisitive blue eyes and chocolate points of the Siamese breed, and the laid back attitude of the tabby. Laid back, except for her fiancé, Jack, that was. As soon as Jack would make an appearance, Stormy would hiss and leave the room, tail twitching in annoyance.

Wandering back into the bathroom, Meredith peered into the partly fogged mirror, rubbing the little bruises on her upper arms. She frowned, remembering how Jack had dug his fingers into her skin, when she told him she was planning to go the party without him tonight.

"_You're working anyway," she pointed out, applying her makeup, as he sulked on the bed, watching her every move. Dressed in one of his designer suits that was tailored to fit his broad shoulders, he looked every inch the successful businessman that he was. Groomed, toned, impeccably dressed, he always exuded confidence. _

"_I just don't like it when you go out without me, Meredith," he said quietly, finishing his drink. He had stopped by her house before heading to his restaurant, and he was not happy about her decision to go out. _

"_This is work, just like you," Meredith replied, tried to quell his anger. "I'll be fine."_

_He came up behind her, his hands landing on her shoulders. "Just remember who you're engaged to, sweetheart," he murmured. "All those guys on the prowl, looking for someone to fuck. And you look so fuckable…" His mouth grazed her temple, his hands sliding down her arms. "You're mine, Meredith. Don't ever forget that." His fingers squeezed painfully into the soft skin of her arms, as he pulled her back against him, and leaned forward to catch her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue thrusting in and claiming hers. _

_As soon as he released her, she twisted away, rubbing her arms. "Jack, that hurt…don't do that…"_

"_I'm sorry, honey," he apologized. "You know I'm just concerned about you. I would hate to think of some guy pawing you...things can get out of hand at these damn parties."_

"_Don't worry. I love you," she murmured, her eyes on the huge engagement ring he had given her the month before, on her birthday. _

"_I love you too sweetheart." His pale blue eyes swept over her, seeing his finger marks starting to show on the delicate skin. "Now, finish getting ready…."_

Meredith sighed a little. Jack was a good man, truly he was. He was the owner of a successful restaurant, and he worked a lot of late hours, which is why she couldn't understand his pissy attitude earlier tonight. It happened from time to time that she had to go out like tonight - in this town parties were an important way to do business. She knew the messages on the phone would be from him – contrite, apologizing for hurting her, and promising not to do it again. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and he always followed up with apologies, and usually big bouquets of flowers.

She shut the water off, and sank under the fragrant bubbles, willing away the bad thoughts about her fiancé. "I know you don't like him, Stormy, but he's a good guy, really…" she murmured at the cat, as he joined her in the bathroom. He just tucked his paws under his chest, and looked at her with his wide blue eyes, as if unwilling to give his opinion on the subject.

Jack was a charmer, most of the time. They had met at a fundraiser last year, and she had been swept off her feet by the way he made it clear he was interested in her. He inundated her with bouquets of roses at the shop, late night dinners at his restaurant, and whirlwind trips to Paris or Monte Carlo at the drop of a hat. Everything he did was bold and calculated to impress, and she found herself drawn to him. He was different from any of the other men she had dated, and she tried to overlook his sharp temper that bubbled up from time to time. But sometimes it was difficult to do that, especially when it was directed at her. Meredith sighed. Once they were married, things would be different – marriage would mellow him out.

As she relaxed, her thoughts drifted back to the party, and she mentally reviewed some of the potential clients she had talked to. Along with her regulars, and the stars she had rubbed elbows with, there had been that guy. The one she almost spilled her wine on before she left. He'd looked sexy, with that hair and those eyes...hmmm...she always had a thing for guys with blue eyes...not that she was looking, mind you.

Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub, she conjured up his face again. There was something vaguely familiar about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. A commercial maybe? Some movie? There were a lot of hot guys in Hollywood, after all, and it wasn't unusual to find them at an industry party.

Then her phone started to ring again, and she sighed, refusing to budge out of the warmth of the bubble bath. She sank a little lower, ignoring the ringing, and the subsequent message that she could just make out.

"_Meredith…are you there? Pick up…I'm so sorry for before, you know it's just because I love you that I get upset. You're my fiancée, after all."_ There was a short pause. _"All right maybe you're in bed, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you..._


	3. At the Salon

**Thanks to all for the encouraging reviews so far. I assume you've figured out the angst in the story is due to Meredith's fiance - she will have the issue of his abuse to deal with, but I trust you will hang in there with the story. **

**For now, we get to meet Mer's BFF, (and it's likely not who you were thinking), and Derek will meet with her for the first time at the salon. Read, enjoy, let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three - At the Salon  
**

A couple of weeks later, Meredith opened the salon on a sultry Monday morning, enjoying the calm and quiet before the rush of the day started. She pulled out the appointment book, going over the list of clients for the day. As usual, her schedule was full, with back-to-back appointments. Most of the names she recognized, some she didn't, but that wasn't unusual. She tapped one entry with a perfectly manicured nail...Derek Shepherd...the name was vaguely familiar. An actor? A model? Well, she would discover later today. There was always room to take on new clients, and she preferred keeping busy. She knew she didn't always have to do it, but she liked talking to people, and working. The best part was seeing their faces when they were happy with their appearance when she was done. And while the rich and famous were sometimes hard to please, some of them were so down to earth, and she enjoyed hearing the stories they had to tell. She had stories of her own, from doing makeup and hair on photo shoots, but part of her charm was her discretion. She loved her job, and there was no way she would jeopardize it.

As she put on the first pot of coffee for the day, she could hear the other stylists coming in the back door of the salon, chatting and laughing. There were five other stylists working here, four women and one man. Along with the receptionist, and the two girls apprenticing. She had hand picked all of them, training them personally to make sure they knew exactly what she wanted, and how to do everything to keep the customers happy. The ambiance of the salon was relaxing, with soft lighting, and masses of fresh flowers everywhere. Each stylist had their own private station, so the clients didn't have to endure looks from other patrons as they had their hair or nails done. It was all understated, and soothing, and business was brisk because of it.

"Hey, Mer," Alex called out, throwing his oversize Marc Jacobs bag in the corner. "Happy Monday…" He scowled as he contemplated the still gurgling coffee pot. "I need caffeine...NOW...." He ran a hand through his short, spiked hair impatiently as he looked at Meredith. "I have a hangover from hell..."

"You need to relax, Alex," Meredith giggled, stealing a cup before the pot was full and handing it to her friend.

"Ah, that's better…why I let Eric talk me into going clubbing on a Sunday night is a mystery..." He inhaled the dark aroma appreciatively, taking a sip., looking over at Meredith over the rim. "I love that dress on you, by the way. Is it new?" Alex was gay, and had a flair for fashion, and an eye for color, and Meredith frequently took him along shopping with her. He was her best friend as well, helping her set up the salon from day one, and he had a small portion of the business. Meredith had known him since their first days together learning hair and esthetics, and she enjoyed his irreverent sense of humor.

Meredith did a little pirouette, letting the soft fabric of the dress caress her body. It was lavender, her favorite color, soft knit with a low neckline, cut to land at mid-thigh. Her long hair was in loose waves today, and a selection of bangles tinkled on her wrist. "It is. New Steve Madden…I treated myself…" She didn't mention that it was after another fight with Jack, and that the little bruises on her back still ached, and she had been feeling sorry for herself.

"Nice." Alex eyed his friend carefully. He knew that Meredith was having relationship issues with her fiancé, and he had seen the evidence of those issues with his own eyes on a few occasions. Her expression told him volumes right now. "Did you have a good weekend?"

They wandered out into the shop, where the rest of the staff was getting ready for the day. Half an hour till opening, it was still fairly quiet. Meredith inspected the rows of shampoo and conditioner along the sinks, and the makeup on display in the gleaming cases at the front of the store. "Mmm, it was okay."

"Was Jack in a mood?" Alex asked, setting his cup down at his station, and picking up the scissors. "Seriously, Mer, you need to think about this whole engagement thing. I've seen his type before. You could do a lot better."

Meredith shrugged. "It's nothing. It was my fault, anyway." That she hadn't had his clothes picked up from the dry cleaner on time, and his favorite suit was missing for Saturday night was entirely her fault, obviously. Silly of her to forget…

"Riiight…" Alex muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"It's going to be a busy day, Alex. I've got a couple calls to make before my first appointment," Meredith murmured, heading for her little office at the back of the salon, escaping Alex's knowing eyes. She kept her walk deliberately casual, despite the fact her back was aching.

"_Meredith, can't you get anything right?" Jack demanded, looking at her as she sat on the sofa in his Malibu house. "I ask a simple thing of you – pick up my clothes from the dry cleaner, and you forgot? What are you thinking?" He stopped in front of her, his hands on his hips, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Now I have to wear my black Versace suit tonight, instead of the Armani grey I'd been planning on, damnit." _

"_I'm sorry, Jack…it was busy in the salon today…and I just ran out of time…" Meredith studied her shoes, unable to meet his eyes._

"_Then you need to remember that my needs are important too, Meredith." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, and pushed her towards the bedroom. His hand was rough against her back, and he shoved her against the bed, falling across her without warning. "And right now…I have this other need…"_

Meredith sank down at the desk, and put her head in her hands, blocking out the rest of the memory. If Jack had been an ass all the time, she mused, she would have broken up with him already. He could be affectionate and spontaneous – like driving up to Napa for a long weekend of wine and candlelight dinners, or dancing in the moonlight on the beach. But when he turned surly and jealous, flying into a rage for no reason, it made her doubt her feelings for him. It was like walking a tightrope sometimes, never sure what mood he would be in.

* * *

Derek circled the block a couple of times, searching for a parking spot. He was early anyway, anxious for his appointment with Meredith. He admitted that fact to himself with a slight grin. It had been a lucky happenstance that she had a cancellation when he'd called, or he would have had to wait for another month or two. She was obviously a busy lady, as the receptionist had been quick to point out.

Then he spotted someone pulling away, and he gunned his Corvette over to snag the spot, only half a block from the salon. It was a gorgeous spring day in Los Angeles, without the usual haze of smog. Meredith's shop was in the busy area close to Rodeo Drive, on Melrose, close enough to be trendy. He plugged the meter, and headed towards the salon, whistling a little. Dressed in his favorite red shirt, and faded jeans, he felt confident and relaxed. The audition last week had gone well, and his agent had a couple more lined up.

As he entered the busy salon, he scanned the elegant surroundings, before giving his name to the girl behind the big desk. "Yes, Mr. Shepherd. Just have a seat – Meredith is just finishing up. She won't be long. Can I get you a coffee?" She smiled at him, assessing his good looks with a flirtatious glance. Young, impossibly thin, she looked at him eagerly, her blonde hair up in a complicated style, with streaks of pink and gold woven artfully into her natural color.

Derek shook his head with a smile, and took a seat in a leather chair along the waiting area, and flipped through one of the glossy magazines idly as he waited. It wasn't too long, and he heard the sound of Meredith's infectious giggle, and heard the quick tap of high heels across the floor. He looked up, as she ushered the older woman with her to the front desk, giving her a quick hug. He was entranced again by her, watching the easy manner she had, and the soft sound of her laughter. Her own hair was loose and soft down her back, the same as it had been at the party, and he wondered suddenly what it would feel like under his hands.

"Mr. Shepherd…?" When she turned around expectantly, calling out his name, he recovered his composure enough to stand.

"Call me Derek," he answered, shaking her hand. Her slim fingers were cool in his grip, and he stared into wide eyes, almost losing track of his thoughts again for a moment. As she tugged her hand away, she smiled at him, and his heart contracted. There was something so delicate and appealing about her, a sweetness that took him off guard.

"All right, and I'm Meredith." She wrinkled her nose then, looking at him closer. "Wait, we've met before?" That hair, she knew him from somewhere, and the eyes...

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Derek grinned. "We sort of bumped into each other at that party a couple weeks ago...the Reynaud place?"

"Oh right...my bad..." she giggled. "Well, why don't you follow me, and we can talk about what you want…" As she turned, he caught a hint her floral perfume in the air, and he followed her quickly, trying not to stare at her ass as she walked briskly ahead of him. The knit dress she was wearing seemed to be made for her, and he felt like a crazy kid, unable to think clearly.

"What I want…" he murmured, sinking into the chair, and meeting her eyes in the mirror. Oh, the things he wanted, things he had no right to be envisioning...

"Your hair?" she prompted, with a little grin.

"Right…hair," he grinned back.

"It's very thick…"

"It's hell," he confessed. "Most of the time I don't know what to do with it."

"Hmmm…" Meredith ran her fingers through the thick curls experimentally, and he almost groaned. "Well, I'm sure there's a few things I can do for you…" She walked around to face him, propping her hip against the edge of the counter holding her scissors, curling irons, and other items of her trade. Derek caught the faint whiff of her scent again, as she leaned in towards him. There was something so intimate about the way she threaded her fingers into his hair, assessing him carefully. He found himself holding his breath until she backed away. "It's nice, no breakage, and very thick. You just need to learn how to manage it better, and with the right cut I think you'll be fine. Come with me to the sink, and I'll wash it, and we can go from there. Okay?"

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, trying to control the sudden heat that raced in his veins. This wasn't like him at all, he never had this kind of reaction to a woman – not so suddenly, and especially not when he was involved with someone else. As he lowered himself into the seat, and adjusted his head against the edge of the sink, he closed his eyes. The fact that her hip was pressing almost against his shoulder, as she adjusted the water and finally began to wet his hair, did nothing to dispel the erotic thoughts in his mind. As her fingers massaged his scalp, his cock suddenly ached, demanding attention of it's own. _Down boy…._

"So, what brings you to my salon, Derek?" Meredith asked, keeping her fingers rotating smoothly and easily. She sometimes had the shampoo girls, or one of the apprentices wash her client's hair, however, generally it was something she liked to do, and it was a gesture of courtesy as well. She liked to give her clients their money's worth, and that included personal attention to every detail. Some of the more influential and wealthy clients were monumentally pissed if Meredith wasn't able to devote her entire attention to their needs.

"Hmm..?" Derek was jerked out of his own reverie, fumbling for an answer. "I..um…someone on set recommended you," he finally stammered, looking up and getting swamped in her soft green eyes that caught his.

"Oh, you're an actor then?" Meredith asked. "Have I seen any of your movies? Or is it television?" She applied conditioner, working it carefully through his thick curls, marveling at the silky feel of his hair. "I thought I recognized the name...but..."

Derek snorted a little. "Hardly. I haven't been overly successful lately. I did some stuff when I was younger that did well, but things kind of fizzled when I hit mid-twenties." Giving her the abbreviated version of his life, omitting the details of his first marriage, and subsequent divorce. "Washed up already, and I'm not even forty," he finished dryly.

"I think you're selling yourself short, Derek. Things have a way of turning around, sometimes you just have to stop wanting it so much. You know...the more you chase something, the faster it runs away..."

"Thanks for the advice." He realized she was probably right, but it was hard not to want to achieve success again.

"Meredith...phone call for you..." The slim little receptionist sang out. "I didn't want to bother you but it's Jack."

"Oh, well, I'll take it then..." She dried her hands off, giving Derek a quick touch on the shoulder as she left. "Be right back...don't go anywhere..."

"I'll be here." Derek grinned at her, listening to the swift tap of her heels fade away. He slumped a bit in the chair, trying to pull his tangled feelings back into place. Being this close in proximity to her was probably not one of his better ideas. ..


	4. She's Engaged to Him?

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I realize again I am testing some touchy waters with some of the subject matter here, so please hang in there! **

**Gotta love Alex though - seriously, I intended the character to be Cristina, but it just seemed to work better when I changed to Alex. I'm glad you like it too!**

**So this chapter picks up with the rest of Derek's appointment, and also introduces the nasty Jack...who will turn out to be someone from Derek's past. Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - She's engaged to him...?  
**

"I'm so sorry about that," Meredith apologized, returning to Derek's side after a few moments. "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." She seemed a little breathless, a little shake in her voice as she started the water running again.

"It's no problem," Derek assured her. "Bad phone call?"

Meredith took a deep breath, calming herself. "No, it's nothing. Now, we were talking about your career - tell me the names of the movies you've done, maybe I've seen them on late night cable or something," Meredith urged, as she rinsed his hair clean, and started to dry it with a soft scented towel. Derek shifted back to a sitting position, enjoying the feel of her fingers kneading his scalp, as she leaned in against him.

"I'd rather not," he chuckled half-heartedly, moving easily to his feet and following her back to her station. Some of the movies he was doing lately were so bad, he winced every time he saw the titles on his resume. Too many nearly soft-core porn films, dressed up as action adventure. Not that he was a prude, and he worked hard to keep his body toned, but he would rather have something with more substance.

"Oh come on, Derek. I've been working in this city a long time now, and I know things aren't always Oscar-worthy, but you have to pay the bills. You can tell me," she said with a little wink, settling him in, and whipping a cape over his shoulders. She rested her hands on his shoulders and their eyes met in the mirror. Meredith felt an involuntarily shiver go down her spine, as they considered each other. Something in the deep blue of his eyes made her pause, seeing something there that she wasn't expecting. She jerked her hands away, sending her bracelets tinkling as she went to pick up her scissors, ignoring the twinge in her wrist as she did so.

"All right," Derek sighed. "I'll tell you – but promise not to laugh."

Meredith smirked, regaining her composure. "Cross my heart…"

"Funny you say that – the first movie was called 'Take my Heart', followed after that by 'Boys Love Girls'. Followed by several others I'm absolutely not willing to mention..."

Meredith paused in cutting his hair, considering. "Hmm…well, can't say that I caught those. I'll have to check at the video store next time…"

Derek felt oddly relieved she hadn't seen them. "Do yourself a favor, and don't. Besides, they probably don't even have them in stock, they're so bad."

"But you did well though, didn't you say?"

"At first, but I was too young to know what I was getting into, and I blew it. I was just having a good time."

"I bet you looked really cute," Meredith teased him, critically assessing her work as she talked. "All this hair…"

"Don't even go there. I shudder every time I look at any of those old movies. Seriously, Meredith, it was not pretty." Derek felt relaxed talking to her, giving himself over to her soft touch, and the sounds of the salon buzzing around them in the background. Continuing to talk easily, her words and her infectious little giggle punctuating their conversation, until she reached for the blow dryer. Derek suddenly realized she was nearly finished, and he didn't want the time to end.

Meredith found herself taking her time, drying his hair, having enjoyed their conversation as well. He was so charming, and self-deprecating, unlike the majority of men she met. A glance at his left hand indicated no wedding band, but then she chided herself for looking. Jack was her fiancé, she had no business checking out the marital status of her client – albeit a handsome, sexy, blue-eyed devil of a client, but still, it wasn't like her to be interested in someone she just met.

She studied her handiwork, and worked some styling product into his hair, instructing him on what she was doing, and what he could buy to get the same results. When she was finished, she spun him around to face the mirror, handing him a small mirror to check the back of his head. Derek grinned appreciatively, running a hand through his now shorter, more styled, locks. "You are magic, Meredith," he said, his eyes twinkling at her. "I'm never trusting my hair to anyone but you."

Meredith couldn't help but giggle, as she removed the cape and shook out the stray pieces of hair onto the floor, joining the little heaps of black curls already there. Derek stood up and turned to her happily. "Seriously, Meredith, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I think I can tell," Meredith grinned back at him, as they headed towards the front of the salon. "Just do what I told you, and use the products, and you'll do great." She handed over a selection of bottles, as the receptionist tallied up the charges. Derek tried not to wince at the final total, handing over his credit card. Hopefully this wouldn't send his card into critical overload, but at that point, he didn't care how much it cost. It was worth every penny.

Meredith held out her hand. "Will I see you again?" she asked softly, feeling his hand tighten around hers, like he didn't want to let her go. "I mean, you should rebook now…"

"Of course, Meredith. I told you, my hair is in your hands from now on." He flashed her a grin that seemed so innately sensual, as if he had no idea the effect on women. Even the receptionist seemed a little under his spell, as she flipped through the book, setting up the next appointment for Derek quickly, handing over his reminder card with a wink.

"Good…I look forward to seeing you then, Derek. Good luck with the auditions." Meredith leaned forward, intending to kiss his cheek, as she often did with her clients when they left. "Oh, you have a bit of hair…" she murmured, noticing a strand of black caught at the corner of his mouth. She reached over to brush it away, just as Derek put his hand up to do the same thing. Their fingers collided and she ended up sliding her finger along his bottom lip.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, shocked at the light touch that sent another arc of desire through him. Meredith flushed, and dropped her hand quickly, her eyes darting to someone entering the salon behind Derek. A little waver in her expression made Derek turn as well, wondering what caused the anxiety in her face.

"Jack…you're early," she said, as the other man took her into a hug.

"I wrapped up my meeting faster than I thought, and I hoped you would be ready," he said solicitously, touching her cheek possessively. Then Derek sucked his breath in – that voice, he knew that voice. And with a sick feeling, he realized he knew the man who was so possessive of Meredith. It was none other than his estranged half-brother, Jack Archer. Their eyes met and cold recognition flared between them, as Jack slowly released Meredith. He kept one hand at the small of her back, as if holding her in place beside him.

"Well, look who's in town," Jack drawled, sweeping his cool gaze over Derek, making him feel insignificant.

"Jack," Derek muttered tersely, eyeing the man he hadn't seen in ten years. There was a touch of gray at the temples, and a few more wrinkles fanning from his eyes, but otherwise Jack looked the same – arrogant, cocksure, and cool. His designer suit was perfect, the shirt crisp, his tie muted. The black hair that was similar to Derek's was cropped close to his head to control the curls, and he had grown a small moustache and goatee. He was a harder, more polished version of Derek, his blue eyes lighter and cooler.

Meredith eyed Jack and then Derek, confused. "You know each other?"

"Derek is my brother."

"Half-brother," Derek corrected automatically. "My mother married his father after his first wife died..."

"What?" she choked out finally. "I didn't realize you had any family…" Looking at Jack in confusion.

Jack smiled thinly. "Oh, we're not close, are we Derek? It's been what…ten years since you took off after our parents died?"

"Yeah," Derek murmured, feeling like a slob next to his older brother's impeccable appearance. He should have known that Meredith would be involved with someone – he just never expected it to be his own brother. And he had no right to be jealous either, thinking guiltily of Morgan for the first time since he'd walked through the doors.

"Well, don't let us keep you…" Jack murmured snidely. "I'm sure you have important things to do - movie star that you are and all..."

"Yeah, sure," Derek said, as Jack turned without another word and led Meredith away, her elbow firmly in his grasp.

"Isn't he great?" the receptionist purred. "He owns 'Moonglow' – the new hot place to eat in Malibu," she replied, happy to keep talking to Derek. "He's crazy about Meredith. They got engaged on her birthday last month – you should just see the rock he gave her. It's huge…" she confided. Then the phone beside her trilled and she turned away from him reluctantly. Derek backed away, the bag with the hair products clutched in his hand.

She's engaged, you idiot, he thought angrily, as he made it to his car and threw himself in behind the wheel. Off limits, taken…just your hair stylist, nothing more…any connection you may have thought was happening was just her job. Still, the feel of her fingers against his lips had seemed to be a shock to her as well, before the arrival of his brother. His fucking brother…how ironic, Derek snorted to himself. Trust Jack to get the perfect woman. Derek gunned the car and leaped into traffic, unmindful of the irritated glares and blaring horns he was receiving from the other drivers on the road.


	5. He's Your Family

**Thanks as always to those of you reading and reviewing - love the support! This chapter brings a little insight into the family background for Jack & Derek, and some musings for Meredith and Derek after their encounter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five - He's Your Family...**

"Meredith, why was Derek here with you?" Jack asked, his voice dangerously soft, while he kept a tight grip on her arm as they headed for her office.

"Just a new client," Meredith replied easily. "Seriously, I had no idea you had a brother, let alone that he was coming in to see me! Why doesn't he have the same last name?"

"Derek took his mother's maiden name when he started his so-called acting career, thank god." Jack closed the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't seen him since our parents were killed in a car crash ten years ago. I thought he was still in New York."

"Oh, god, Jack...that's terrible. You never mentioned about your parents before either." She sat down at her desk, looking at him, curious about the lack of information, as always. He was private to a fault, but then, so was she.

He shrugged. "Nothing to tell. My mother died when I was only six, and Dad married Alicia Shepherd a couple years later. She was an actress, apparently, nothing major, but I guess that's where Derek got his aspirations from. He took off for New York after graduating high school, stayed there after the funeral. We weren't close."

"Still...he's your family, Jack."

"I'm not interested in talking about him any more," Jack sighed, his possessive gaze sweeping over her. She toyed with the bracelets on her arm, absently smoothing the gold bangles. "Where is your ring?"

"Oh…it's locked in my desk, you know that, Jack. I can't wear it when I'm working. Something might happen to it, and I'd never forgive myself," she told him, moving to unlock the drawer on her desk. She pulled the ring from it's spot and slipped it onto her finger. It twinkled merrily, but Meredith didn't really like the ring. For all it's brilliance, it seemed without warmth, but Jack liked it. The bigger the better, she thought ruefully. He did like to flaunt the trappings of a successful businessman.

Jack moved closer, and perched on the edge of the desk, cupping her chin in his hand. "That's better, Meredith." He lowered his head and kissed her, driving his tongue against hers so suddenly, she whimpered and tried to twist away. "What's wrong, baby? Don't you like it when I kiss you like this?" he asked, claiming her mouth again forcefully, pulling her up against him then. His hips ground against hers, giving full evidence of his erection, his arousal for her making him fierce.

Meredith gave in, letting him have his way, giving him the responses he was expecting, until he let her go slowly. "Much better, darlin'," he said, the soft cadence in his voice at odds with his actions. "See what I do for you…" He smoothed his knuckles along her cheek, and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get out of here. Are you done for the day?"

"Actually, Jack, I do have a few more clients scheduled, but I can get out of here for a quick lunch break, if you want me to," she murmured.

"Good." Without waiting, he walked to the door and headed out of the office, not bothering to see if she followed. Which she did, of course, after collecting her purse, and adjusting her dress. As she passed by Alex's station, she caught her friend's eye on her. She shook her head slightly, to defuse any comment that might be forthcoming. Jack might be aggressive, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"I'm going out for lunch, Alex – keep an eye on things, would you?" she called out.

Alex stepped away from the client in the chair, one hand on his hip, blow dryer dangling from his other hand. "Sure, Mer. I'll talk to you when you get back…" But Meredith was already gone, with Jack's arm around her shoulders as they walked outside. "Asshole…" Alex muttered under his breath, watching Jack squeeze his friend's slight body tightly against him.

* * *

By the end of the day, Meredith sat in her office again, going over some financial statements. Alex poked his head through the open door. "Hey, you're still here, cool." He flopped into the chair, and put his feet up on the desk. "Long day, huh?"

Meredith nodded. "Very long."

"So, who was that perfectly decadent looking guy I saw you with at the front today before Jack showed up?" Alex asked. "He looked like sex on legs..." His groomed eyebrows went up suggestively.

"Who? Oh, that was Derek Shepherd…" Meredith nibbled on her pen as she scribbled some notes for herself.

"Wait, Derek Shepherd…you mean the guy I had the biggest crush on when I was younger? I loved that movie he was in when he was nineteen…" Alex sat up straighter. "Man, he's matured well. He was kind of nerdy looking then, but still hot, you know? What's he doing now? He fell off the radar for awhile."

Meredith looked up at her friend. "Well, he seems very nice. Kind of charming, actually. But the crazy thing is, he's Jack's half-brother. I had no idea there was a brother..."

"What? That's a well kept secret. Derek's hotter," Alex smirked.

Meredith frowned briefly. "Seriously, why wouldn't Jack say something? It sounded like they had some kind of feud going. He didn't talk about it after we left for lunch, just brushed it off, but still.."

"I don't remember reading any good gossip about that. Is Derek still acting?"

"It sounds like he's still in movies, but he didn't sound happy about the kind of things he's in. No blockbusters, obviously. I have to admit, I've never seen those earlier ones." She shrugged lightly.

"I have them on DVD, Mer, you gotta see'em sometime. And what a body...too bad he's not interested in guys..."

Meredith wrinkled her nose at him. "Not everyone is gay, Alex."

"Trust me, Mer, more than you realize," Alex smirked at her, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "I could tell you stories from the club scene..."

She held her hand up. "Stop - do _not_ ruin my perception of movie stars any further than it already is..." she giggled. "Was Derek ever married?" Not that it mattered, she told herself, just curiosity about Jack's brother.

"Hmm…now there is something I remember," Alex said, sitting back again, happy to dish some gossip. "He married his agent, when he was 20 and she was like, mid-forties. Big age gap, huh? She had a son his age, for god's sake. But it didn't last long, and they broke up. Never married again, from what I know."

"Interesting. How do you know that?"

Alex shrugged now. "Honey, you know I keep up on the gossip mags – it's a guilty pleasure. And he was hot…"

"Still is…" Meredith added without thinking, and then bit her lip.

"Aha…you DID notice," Alex laughed.

"Alex, I'm engaged, remember?" Meredith reminded him, waggling her left hand in the air.

"Not married, yet. That's good. You can still break it off."

"Jack is good for me, he has plans, and he's solid. I need that…"

Alex rolled his eyes. "What_ev_…but he's not good for you in other ways, Mer. I've seen those bruises that you try to hide, and how you look pained sometimes when you think no one sees. It won't get any better, trust me."

Meredith sighed, and closed her books and shut the desk lamp off. "I can handle it, Alex. Once we're married, he'll settle down. You'll see."

There was more Alex wanted to say, Meredith could see it in the expressive eyes that regarded her. "Just promise me you'll be careful. And call me if you need to talk, please?" he finally asked, obviously realizing she wasn't ready to discuss it any further. His booted feet hit the floor, as Meredith stood up. "Are you going home now?"

"No, I'm meeting Jack for dinner at the restaurant first. What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm beat – going home to watch trashy reality shows on TV and crash early. Eric is NOT going to talk me into going out again tonight." Alex slung his bag across his shoulder, and turned to go. "See you in the morning. Take care…" He gave her a quick hug, and kissed her cheek before heading towards the back entrance. Meredith shook her head, and closed up her office, turning her engagement ring thoughtfully.

* * *

Derek sat outside in the dark, stretched out on the lounge chair on the small patio. A small pyramid of beer cans was rising alongside the chair.

"Hey, Derek...you out there...?"

"Here..." Derek acknowledged with a wave of his hand, as Mark walked outside.

"You okay, man? Sitting outside drinking alone is a bad sign. Lose out on a part?" Mark dropped into the opposite chair, leaning back, lacing his hands behind his head.

"No...just saw someone today that pissed me off. Along with...ah, never mind," Derek groaned. "Fuck it..."

Mark grabbed a beer from the open case. "Where's Morgan?"

"Out. Some commercial shoot."

"Mmm..."

"D'you remember that woman from the party a couple weeks ago?"

"Which one?" Mark smirked.

"The one pretty one...blondish hair, white shirt...amazing legs..."

"Oh, yeah, that one." Mark agreed, then looking closer at Derek. "Hey, you finally got a decent haircut."

"It was Meredith."

"Who?"

"The one from the party – don't you get it?"

"Sorry, you lost me. Obviously I need to drink more beer to follow this conversation."

"She's beautiful and she's engaged to my fucking brother. Just another karmic joke at my expense."

"Jack?" Mark hadn't met Derek's brother before. Their friendship in New York was after Derek severed all ties with Jack, but Derek had mentioned his half-brother once or twice, enough to make it clear there was no love between them. "And you care...why?"

"Don't care." But Derek grimaced in the dark, thinking of Meredith with Jack. How had she met him, why would she agree to marry him? Jack was cold and selfish, always had been, and it was something Derek had endured growing up.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're drunk...?"

"Just...oh hell, I'm an ass. Look forget about this." Derek rubbed a hand over his face, trying to exorcise the image of Meredith's soft green eyes, of her gentle touch on his arm.

"Sure, whatever you say." Mark paused, taking another swallow of beer. "You and Morgan okay?"

"Sure, fine."

"Look, this is the extent of my self-help advice. If you want this chick, go for her. You're not married – no one gets hurt."

"No, I'm no good at one night stands – never have been. Besides, I hardly think she's interested in me. Jack is rich, successful, good looking – everything I'm not."

Mark crumpled his beer can and lobbed it at Derek. "You're right...you're broke, unemployed and horribly disfigured...."

"Fuck off, Sloan!" Derek laughed despite himself.

"C'mon let's go get dinner. I'll buy." Mark pulled Derek out of the lounge chair. "Can't have you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

"Sure...just as long as it's not Moonglow we're going to..."

* * *

Meredith sat on her bed, wearing her favorite silky pajamas, after she finished dinner with Jack. Pleading a headache, she drove home, anxious to have some time alone. She eyed her laptop, thinking she should just go to sleep, but her curiosity about Derek was gnawing at her. With a little smile, she gave in, and within moments had the sleek machine booted up, and she settled cross-legged on the bed, pulling up the Google search page. Typing in Derek's name, she bit her lip, finally tapping the enter key, and watching the results pop up. Several movie references, some gossip pages about his previous marriage, and a few fan club websites.

She grinned to herself – aha, he has fans even if he thinks he's not doing so well. There were a lot of older pictures of him, his hair large and untamed, his grin even then an indication of what he was going to become. Alex was right, though, there was a certain geeky charm about Derek's early movies, judging from the still shots. Scrolling through the list of movies, she had to admit they didn't sound familiar to her at all. Even from her bouts of insomnia, watching movies to fall asleep, none of these had come up. "Well, Stormy, he's been busy, if not successful," she commented, as the little cat snuggled in beside her. The purring intensified, as Meredith rubbed his throat. "I hope things go better for him. He seems like a really nice guy, as far as Hollywood goes." She closed out of the website, and shut the laptop off. And part of her hoped she would see him again, even just as a friend, maybe he could give her some insight on Jack. There were similarities that she could see now that she knew they were related, but Derek was definitely less aggressive, and his good looks and easier manner were very attractive. Then she shook her head resolutely. This wasn't like her at all, and yet she couldn't put the thoughts out of her mind, that his eyes had seemed to be warm on her, that there had been a certain attraction between them. An attraction that shouldn't be there.

"Crazy, this is crazy," she murmured, shifting Stormy out of her lap, and putting the laptop away. Stormy curled into another spot, blinking his eyes at her. "Yeah, I know you don't like Jack...wonder what you would do if you saw Derek?" she wondered, crawling into bed, and turning off the light.


	6. Encounters

**Well, I have to say, I'm a little surprised at the lack of response to that last chapter - I especially liked it myself, but then, I'm biased LOL. Thanks to those of you that did let me know your thoughts on it. There will be more sparks between Derek & Meredith, just not yet. I'm really taking my time with this story, developing their relationship slowly this time. **

**As for this chapter, well, you may not be happy with it. While it brings MerDer together again briefly, it also shows that even if Mark may be Derek's wingman, he still thinks with other parts of his body besides his brain...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - Encounters**

_Two months later_

Meredith took a seat at the bar in Moonglow, and decided a glass of wine was in order as she waited for Jack to join her. It was another busy night at the popular restaurant, and he was dealing with a crisis in the kitchen. She rested her chin in her hand, watching the other people in the lounge, letting the soft chatter and sounds of glassware and ice tinkling surround her. Watching the bartender juggle glasses and pour drinks with an easy flair, she frowned slightly, realizing he looked familiar. His back was turned to her at the moment, and she let her gaze wander down his body, admiring the way the black t-shirt hugged his lean body, and how the dark pants emphasized his narrow hips, and butt. But the hair…

She giggled a little, as Derek turned her way, and she gave him a little wave as he noticed her. His eyes seemed to draw her in, a sensual quirk playing along his lips as he stopped in front of her. "Well, Derek, this is a nice surprise," she said, returning his smile.

He tilted his head, contemplating her. "I just started a few days ago," he confessed. "I need the extra cash. Acting hasn't been paying the bills as regularly as I'd like."

"I'm sorry. I wondered why you hadn't been back to see me." Meredith bit her lip unconsciously. Did that sound right? But it was true, she had wondered, noting that he had canceled the appointment he had booked after that first time. She thought maybe it had to do with the fact she was engaged to Jack, and the bad feelings between the two brothers. But here Derek was, working in Jack's restaurant.

Derek shrugged. "You are an indulgence I can't afford right now, Meredith," he replied, his words sounding more like flirting, than discussing a canceled appointment. His eyes drank her in hungrily - she truly was an indulgence, in more than just monetary ways. She had been in his thoughts almost constantly, and he regretted not being able to see her again. "Now, what can I get you to drink?" he asked, bracing his hands on the bar, leaning in slightly. He could smell that same light floral essence that clung to her, watching her eyes, seeing the light flecks of gold in her iris. Her hair was artfully disheveled, little tendrils snaking down her neck. The light summer dress she wore was strapless, the bodice hugging her slender frame snugly, and a delicate gold chain circled her throat.

"Just a glass of chardonnay, please, Derek," she murmured, feeling a heat in her core that had nothing to do with the crush of people in the lounge.

"Be right back." He flashed her a grin, and went to get her wine. Taking this job at Moonglow was entirely a fluke, but he jumped at the chance when he saw the ad at the job agency. He swallowed his pride, realizing he was taking work from his brother, but Jack had been decent enough about it when Derek showed up to apply for the position. He only rubbed it in Derek's face a couple of times that he was down on his luck and Jack was doing him a favor by employing him. But it paid off, seeing Meredith tonight. He poured her wine, and set it down in front of her with a flourish.

"Thank you," she murmured, toying with the stem of the glass. "So your auditions didn't go as well as you'd hoped?"

"Not exactly." Before he could say anything else, he was called away to fill more drink orders, leaving her to sip her wine thoughtfully. He seemed totally at ease, chatting with the patrons, flirting with the women, and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't getting acting work. Mind you, in this town, handsome faces were a dime a dozen.

During a break in the activity, Derek found himself in front of Meredith again, unable to stay away from her. "You need a haircut," she noted, seeing the length of his hair curling out of control.

"I need a lot of things," he replied with a wink.

"Oh, really…well, I can only help you with the haircut…"

"Are you sure?" he teased her, "I can think of one or two other things…"

"Derek…" she giggled, lifting her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her engagement ring flashed at him, reminding him forcefully that she was taken. As for his own relationship, things weren't smooth sailing. Morgan was still living with him, but they argued more than they talked. Sex was infrequent, and he felt like she was drifting away from him. She had been working a lot, small parts, but she was hoping for a shot at supporting actress in a film that was going to be filmed in Europe. Derek had a feeling they would be breaking up soon, and he was finding himself not as unhappy as he would have imagined. This flirtation with Meredith was enough to remind him that there were other women out there; unfortunately, he was beginning to think that he was only interested in this one petite green-eyed siren who was not available.

They chatted easily as he worked, until Meredith glanced at her watch, wondering where Jack was. At this rate, she would be tipsy before dinner, and he didn't approve of her drinking alone. As if on cue, she felt his presence behind her, and his hand on the small of her back. "There you are, darling. That altercation in the kitchen took longer than I anticipated. I hope you weren't bored." He leaned in to kiss her temple, resting his elbow on the polished teak of the bar. "Our table is ready, let's go eat. You must be starving, I know your need to eat…"

"Of course," Meredith replied, gathering her purse, looking for Derek. He was busy at the other end of the bar, conferring with one of the waitresses. As she hesitated, he looked up and caught her eyes on him, and he nodded, seeing Jack leading her away. He gave her a brief smile, before the crowd swallowed them up. Had he imagined the hesitation on her part, thinking she didn't want to leave? He shook his head ruefully, and returned his attention to the girl talking to him.

* * *

Morgan threw open the front door, expecting to find Derek there, fumbling for the keys. Instead she came face to face with Mark, who leaned haphazardly against the door frame. "Well, Morgan…don't you look lovely..." he smirked, taking in her outfit of faded sweatpants and shrunken t-shirt that left her mid-riff bare. A tiny diamond winked at him from her navel, drawing his gaze lower.

"Mark, what are you doing here? Derek isn't home yet." She frowned, folding her arms across her stomach. "Are you drunk?"

"Damn, I thought he said he'd be home by now." Mark brushed past Morgan, leaving her standing with her hands on her hips. "I'll wait."

"By all means, have a seat," she muttered, slamming the door shut. It was late, and Derek was probably on his way home from Moonglow. Not soon enough, she mused, curling up on the recliner. She eyed Mark, his whole demeanor oozing sex. "Don't you have a date with some beach bunny?" she asked, flipping through the channels on TV. Never liking the man, Morgan tried to ignore him, and his big male presence on the sofa across from her.

"I'm currently between girlfriends," Mark laughed easily, lacing his fingers behind his head and lounging back against the cushions.

"I'm sure there must a bimbo out there you haven't fucked," Morgan commented sarcastically.

"What, are you jealous?" He smirked at her, enjoying the way she shifted uncomfortably in the chair, the sweatpants so low on her hips he could see the definition of her taut abdomen, making his thoughts downright dirty.

"What?!? Jealous of what? D'you think you're such a stud that women everywhere are waiting with baited breath for you to take them to bed?" Morgan raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow in disbelief.

"Aw, c'mon, Morgan…don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Mark teased her. "You've secretly been lusting after me ever since you met me. I can tell." He pushed himself to his feet, and headed to the kitchen, in search of a drink.

"Oh, _please_…get over yourself." Morgan rolled her eyes, and got up as well, to follow him.

"That's fine, I'll wear you down," Mark laughed, popping open a beer and taking a long swallow. His gaze wandered casually over her chest, seeing her nipples standing out beneath the thin shirt. No bra either…

"Seriously?" Morgan sputtered, looking him as his tongue swiped along his top lip, licking up the trace of foam, and she found herself unable to keep her eyes from it. As he moved closer to her, she kept frozen in place, until they were inches apart. She could smell the haze of cigarette smoke on his jacket, and the spice of his cologne, all mixed in the sudden arousal that sparked between them.

"Oh yeah, they all want to find out if that bulge in my shorts is as big as it looks in that billboard poster, and I'm happy to oblige," he said with a smirk. "You wanna find out too, don't you?" His voice was dark and inviting, and her eyes dropped to his groin without thinking.

"Ha!" she said softly, feeling a sharp ache in her core. An ache that took her by surprise, but it had been too long since she and Derek had been intimate, and she had needs too. Needs that were demanding attention suddenly. Needs that she dimly realized should not be fulfilled here.

"You are a hot piece of ass, you know…" Mark said quietly, his mouth hovering much too close to hers. She didn't remember closing the gap between them; it was just suddenly his mouth bruising hers, their tongues snaking together in a hot rush.

"Stop, Mark..." Morgan pushed at him, panting. "What are we doing?"

They stood eye to eye, their chests still heaving. "I _thought _we were about to get down and dirty..." Mark muttered hotly, frustrated.

"I can't...." she protested feebly.

"I can..." His fingers found her nipple beneath the short t-shirt, teasing her into near mindless desire.

"No..." she moaned, pulling away. "This is crazy..."

"Not crazy enough.." he hissed, intent on trying to kiss her again.

"Don't you EVER do that again. God, what was I thinking?" She ran a hand over her spiked hair, her body still tingling from the contact. Mark touched her face, and she shook him off angrily. "Don't touch me again. Get out of here…"

"Fine!" he replied, just as angry. "Just don't try to tell me you didn't want more than that…" His eyes raked her, and she flushed.

"I didn't. Now leave…"

"It's just a kiss, babe. Don't sweat it." Mark finished the rest of his beer, and headed for the door.

"Derek is your best friend..." she groaned.

"...and _your _boyfriend. Does that make us both sick and twisted?"

"Ohhh…damn you…" Morgan sighed, pulling herself back together. She needed a shower, hot and long, pushing the memory of what just happened out of her mind. It was just a kiss, that much was true. But it wasn't happening again…


	7. A Longing to be With You

**This chapter should make you all a little happier - more MerDer interaction, still going slow, but things are beginning to heat up a little bit. As for Mark, yes, he's Derek's friend, but just as he indicated on Grey's, he's capable of doing things that aren't always smart. I had that part written well before any of you expressed interest in him and Izzie perhaps getting together, and I couldn't really revise it without impacting this chapter. But I do have plans...so read, enjoy and review! (I admit...I like this chapter a lot myself...hopefully you will too!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven - Longing to be With You  
**

The phone was ringing the next day when Morgan came through the door after her morning run. Wiping sweat out of her eyes, she picked it up breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Oh…hello… is Derek there?" The female voice on the other end of the line was soft, a little hesitant at hearing Morgan's voice.

"He's still in bed. Can I take a message?" Morgan assumed it must be a casting agent's office, or something similar. She pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and twisted it open.

"Well, all right, I guess…"

"Who is this?"

"This is Meredith Grey…"

"And you are…?"

Meredith laughed softly on the other end. "I guess I'm his hair stylist."

Morgan's eyebrows went up. "And you make personal phone calls to your clients?"

"Actually, maybe I should just speak with him. I'll leave you the number…"

"Whatever…let me grab a pen." Morgan scribbled down the cell phone number, and nodded. "All right, ciao."

Derek wandered into the small kitchen then, looking half asleep, wearing faded jeans that were low on his hips. He yawned widely, and looked at the phone in her hand. She shoved it at him, along with the piece of paper. "Here…your stylist called…"

"Wha-?"

"Meredith…" Morgan shrugged. Derek had come home late last night, well after she had finished her shower, and crawled into bed. She feigned sleep when he settled beside her, avoiding conversation and rolled away from the hand that he rested on her hip. She had been feeling too guilty and confused to talk to him, waiting until he flopped onto his back, his breathing indicating he was asleep, before she dared move again. Then this morning, she slipped out for a run before he woke up.

"Why would she call here?" Derek asked, confused and half asleep yet. He had caught a glimpse of her eating dinner with Jack last night, as he slipped out for a break. But that was the last he'd seen of her, and now he stared at the cell number scrawled on the paper in his hand.

Morgan shrugged again. "Didn't know you could afford her prices, Derek. Now I remember who she is – kind of expensive, honey. Or do you fuck her for hair cuts?"

"Morgan, that's crazy," Derek sighed. "You know me better than that."

"I'm just saying…" Morgan smirked, taking a long drink of water.

"And she's not that kind of woman, either, so drop it," Derek added, with a scowl.

"Ooohh…touchy, aren't you? You know her that well, do you?"

Derek looked at her. "You have no reason to be jealous, Morgan. I'm not the kind of guy to cheat on you."

Morgan gulped her water miserably, feeling even worse, but she seemed to be unable to keep from goading him. "But you'd like to fuck her wouldn't you? I've seen pictures of her, she's quite a hottie. And you're not fucking me these days, so you must be getting it somewhere…"

"Stop it, Morgan. What's wrong with you?" Derek rubbed his hand over his face, trying to understand her sudden jealousy.

"Nothing…just…"

Derek moved closer to her, putting his hand against her cheek, surprised to see a glitter of tears in her eyes. "Hey, baby…what's wrong? I swear, there is nothing going on between Meredith and me…you have nothing to worry about." His conscience wasn't entirely clear, but it was true, there was nothing happening, just some flirtation, and some fantasies. Morgan bit back a little unexpected sob, at his gentle touch, her own conscience gnawing at her, but unable to tell him what happened. Yes, Mark had been aggressive, but she couldn't deny that she had been just as caught up in the moment.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Okay…sure, whatever you say, Derek."

As he pulled her closer, she sighed, letting him hug her, resting her head against his chest. Each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Meredith stared at the phone in her hand, feeling silly. Whatever had possessed her to phone Derek at home? Obviously the man was living with someone, a someone who was well aware he was still in bed. She had a sudden vision of that lean body naked, with sheets rumpled around his hips, his hair sleep tousled on the pillow. Heat washed through her at the mental image, and Meredith shook her head to clear the lustful thoughts away.

Get a grip, girl, she thought with a little smile. Where had that come from? She didn't normally fantasize about her clients, after all. But she'd had this mad idea that he needed a job, and she could use a model for an upcoming trade show. That hair of his would be perfect. However, maybe his girlfriend would lose the message, or conveniently forget to pass it along to him, and they could forget this whole thing. Probably best. If he needed a haircut, he knew where to find her. She settled deeper into the rocker on her sunny patio, sipping her morning tea. Stormy dozed in the sun beside her, half hidden in the pots of geraniums that edged the patio. Sunlight glittered on the tiny pool, beckoning her for a swim.

The house in Venice Beach that she still owned was another bone of contention between Jack and herself, but she didn't feel like moving in with him just yet. This was close to the ocean, someplace she liked to walk to clear her head. In fact, that was just what she needed at the moment – a long walk, and sand between her toes. Stormy stretched luxuriously, twitching his tail, as Meredith stood up. "You stay here and guard the house," she told him, rubbing his belly. "Keep the mice away." He just blinked solemnly at her and went back to sleep.

She dressed quickly in faded cutoffs, and a loose white cotton sweater, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. Adding a pair of big Fendi sunglasses, before she headed outside into the warm sun again, and she was good to go. She wandered along the boardwalk, feeling at home among the crowds, before finally reaching the beach. Wind tugged her hair, trying to pull it free of the restraint, and whipping away any of her feelings of self doubt.

Before long, she was aware of someone approaching her from the opposite direction. As if conjured from her previous thoughts, she was soon face to face with Derek. His hair was unruly, rioting around his face, and his startling blue eyes were warm on her. "Well, we have to stop meeting like this," he said with a sexy grin. He was wearing a cobalt blue shirt, that matched his eyes, and jeans so thin and faded, they looked almost white. Barefoot, like she was, he seemed more boyish and carefree than before.

"That's a bad pickup line," she giggled.

"Good thing I wasn't trying to pick you up then." They walked together for a few steps. "You phoned me this morning?" he prompted, glancing at her.

Meredith nodded, with a roll of her eyes. "Silly of me – just forget it…"

"What was it?"

"I, um…I had this crazy idea to hire you."

Derek raised one eyebrow as their eyes met. "Hire me?"

"As a model for a tradeshow I'm doing – to demonstrate techniques…"

"Interesting. Do I look that desperate for work?" His voice was a little cool.

"No, god, no," Meredith assured him, touching his arm. "Just in need of a haircut…and my usual guy is out of town…"

"I see. Can I get back to you on that? Check my busy schedule?"

"Of course, it was spur of the moment, after seeing you last night. I'll understand perfectly if you don't want to," Meredith confessed. They settled onto the sand then, watching the waves silently, content in the silence between them.

"I didn't expect to run into you out here," Derek said finally, propping himself on one elbow beside her.

"I just live on Jasmine Way. I like to come out here and clear my mind." Meredith let a handful of sand trickle through her fingers, feeling warm and lazy.

"You're kidding. I'm only two blocks from you – on Redberry Road."

"Seriously? Small world…"

"Very."

"I hope I didn't cause any problems when I called," Meredith commented. "The woman that answered…"

"Morgan. .."

"She sounded a little…surprised. Your girlfriend?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm not sure where we're at in our relationship, actually, Meredith. I thought we were good, but lately…"

"Is she an actress as well?"

"Yes." Derek raked his hair out of his eyes, looking over at Meredith, not really wanting to talk about Morgan at that moment. "Meredith…" he murmured, looking into her soft green eyes, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The breeze off the ocean swirled around them, as the moment stretched out between them. She looked so sweet and sexy, making him feel protective, wanting to take her away someplace safe. Like a bed…

He suppressed the urge to kiss her – it was the wrong time, the wrong place…just wrong… If they were both single, he wouldn't hesitate to tell her what he felt. _Which was what exactly? Lust? Friendship? _

"What?" she whispered.

Derek shook his head, moving back slightly. Watching her expression – was that regret, or relief? Did she feel the same unspoken desire that snapped like a current in the air? She must, her lips parted slightly, as she leaned forward into him, her hair falling around them in a scented rush as it came loose. "We should go…" he said softly

Meredith realized with a start they had been sitting here longer than she had realized. "You're right," she agreed, but reluctant to break the spell of companionship between them.

Derek's eyes slid down to where her sweater had slipped off her shoulder. Unable to stop, his hand gently caressed the sun warmed skin, marveling at the soft satin feel. He felt her shiver, and he let his hand slide down her to arm to take her hand. Before he could do anything stupid, he jumped to his feet, and pulled her up with him. He wasn't the kind of guy to cheat, despite wanting her so much it was beginning to consume him. He wanted her soft curves against him, wanted to devour her with his mouth and make her feel the abandonment of their desires.

As they turned to walk silently back to the boardwalk, Meredith's thoughts were in a tangle. She found herself attracted to him, drawn to his easy charm and the way he made her special. It was wrong, it was against her nature, and she was torn. He was with somebody else already, and she had Jack. How messed up would their lives be if they let themselves get carried away?

At the edge of the boardwalk, they stopped and he touched her cheek. "I'm glad I ran into you today, Meredith. I'll call you about the job," Derek said, as she smiled at him.

"Sure…no rush. But you really need that haircut…" she teased him gently, tousling the dark curls that hit the collar of his shirt.

"Funny…"

Meredith's heart skipped as he leaned closer again, and she thought he was going to kiss her this time. And she was surprised at how much she wanted him to. Derek brushed a gentle kiss against her temple, instead. "Gotta go, Meredith. Talk to you soon…"

"Yes…" She hugged herself, as he turned to walk away, feeling strangely bereft at his absence. Watching the blue shirt disappear into the afternoon crowd of rollerbladers, she found herself crossing her fingers that he would look back at her. A little rush of pleasure surged in her, as he did look, before she turned herself and headed the opposite direction.

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for doing this today, Derek," Meredith smiled at him, as they were seated at a table in the small bistro near her salon. It had been a successful afternoon, for both of them. Meredith made several new contacts, and the other hair and makeup stylists had buzzed around her area. "It was a good day, for both of us."

Derek had helped her carry out the black duffel bag that contained her products and equipment to her car after the show, and she insisted on buying him dinner after they deposited the items at her shop. The bistro was a favorite of hers, small and unpretentious, with wonderful food. The owners knew her well, and usually saved a table for her in the back.

He flashed her a grin, and ran a hand through his hair. "Win win situation, I think."

"I think you made a few new fans, and discovered some old ones," she giggled, thinking of the women that had been captivated by his charm. A few of them asked for autographs, remembering him from his earlier movies, something he felt inordinately grateful for.

"I don't know about that, but it was nice to be remembered."

"And I think that producer was impressed too," she reminded him, thinking of the big sandy haired man that was also one of her clients. He was up and coming in the business, doing smaller budget movies that were modestly successful. "Bob's a good guy, seriously, Derek. You can't go wrong with him."

"Well, thanks again for the opportunity, Meredith. I appreciate it."

Meredith smiled at him over the rim of her wineglass. "Cheers...to a bright future."

"To the future..." Derek added, trying to keep his tone light. His eyes lingered on the play on light along her delicate features. Light slanted through the open timbers above them, where the roof was covered in glass panels. Again, her hair was pulled up in a soft knot, with a few tendrils along her temples, and he had a sudden longing to pull the pins away and let it fall around his hands. Little gold earrings dangled from her lobes, and each turn of her head sent them grazing along the side of her throat. It drew his gaze there, imagining kissing the little pulse that jumped there.

Then the waiter appeared with their meal, and he pulled his thoughts back from their erotic ventures. Meredith had been so professional all during the show, with only a light touch on his shoulder from time to time. He wondered if he was getting obsessed about something that was entirely one-sided.

"Meredith...I have to ask you something," he said, as she began her salad.

"Sure..." She looked at him carefully, wondering where this was leading. After their encounter on the beach, she found herself thinking of him more than she really should. She found herself comparing Jack to his younger brother, finding the differences in so many things.

"About Jack...where did you meet him, anyway?"

"Oh..." Meredith speared a piece of cucumber thoughtfully. "Well...it was a fundraiser dinner, for some charity, I can't remember what now. We were placed at the same table. His date backed out, so he was alone that night. We got talking, and he asked me out a week later. One date led to another, and now here we are..."

Derek took another sip of his drink. "I just have to ask...I know Jack can be...controlling, I guess. He always had to have his own way, and our father indulged him a lot. Trying to make up for the loss of his mother, probably, but it didn't help with his attitude."

Meredith sighed a little. "I can handle it, Derek."

"Look, I'm not going to interfere." Even though he wanted to, and he was doing his best not to let his growing desire for her show too much. "Just be careful. I know he has a temper."

Meredith toyed with the stem of her wineglass, looking pensive. Derek reached across the table and touched her hand. "I'm sorry, you're just becoming very special to me, and I don't want you to be hurt. Jack may be my brother, but I don't have any illusions about his character." She didn't pull her hand away, and she didn't speak for a moment.

"He never talks about his parents. It must have been awful for both of you when they died," she said softly, warmed by his touch on her hand. More than she should be, more than she had a right to be.

"You're changing the subject, Meredith," Derek pointed out.

"I do appreciate the concern, Derek, I just need to work this out on my own. Can we talk about other things right now?"

Derek nodded, but then his eyes caught sight of the tiny bruise on the inside of her wrist as she reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. His eyes narrowed, and he felt a surge of anger at his brother. "He did that to you, didn't he?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"What?" Meredith gave him a startled look, before realizing what he was talking about and her eyes flew to her wrist as well. It was a small mark, where Jack's thumb had pressed into her the day before. Derek caught that hand as well, holding them across the table. His blue eyes burned into her.

"How can he do that to you? And what could you possibly do to deserve him hurting you?"

"It's nothing," Meredith assured him. "Please, can we just drop this?"

The good mood Derek had been in previously disappeared, as she tugged her hands away. "Fine. But call me, anytime, Meredith. I mean that - if you need to talk, or whatever, I'm only a phone call away. Okay, honey?" He realized the term of endearment slipped out, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep his brother away from her forever.

"Okay," Meredith replied softly. "I should go." She signaled the waiter for their bill, pulling her wallet out.

"Let me pay for this," Derek insisted, reaching for his own wallet.

"No, you can buy when you're working more." Meredith handed her credit card over quickly, and they waited in silence for a few moments. She signed the receipt then, and got to her feet quickly, and they headed outside quietly. It was darker outside now, and Derek walked her to her car. They stopped alongside the little BMW coupe, and she fumbled for her keys in the large Vuitton purse. She knew she was stalling for time, trying to calm her racing pulse. His concern and his nearness were sending her signals that she couldn't ignore.

The keys caught on something in her purse, and she ended losing her hold on the bag and dropping the whole thing on the pavement. Derek dropped to his knees, just as she made a grab for it as well, and they ended up face to face, his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You confuse me, Derek..." she whispered. "I thought I knew what I wanted..."

"Shh..."

Derek helped her stand, feeling her body so close to his, her breasts were nearly brushing his chest. "Sometimes I confuse myself," he confessed, trying to make her smile. His warm breath fanned her cheek.

Meredith closed her eyes. "I..." _I want you to kiss me, I want you to make me forget all about everything but your mouth on mine... _"I really need to go. Take care, Derek." This time she feathered a fleeting kiss across his cheek, before claiming her keys and getting into the car before he could say another word.

* * *

The next evening, as Derek prepared the bar for the early crowd, he saw Jack striding across the lounge towards him. His gut tightened, realizing that his brother was headed directly for him. Jack took a seat on one of the stools, leaning his arms on the polished surface. There was no one else around at the moment, as Derek met the frosty look in Jack's eyes.

"What?"

"You don't fool me, Derek," Jack said quietly. "Stay away from my fiancée, okay? Meredith doesn't need you sniffing around her. She's mine."

Derek frowned. "What makes you think that I'm interested?"

"I have my ways, little brother. Don't forget that."

"You sonofabitch...you have her followed?"

"That's none of your concern." Jack smiled thinly, adjusting the already perfect French cuffs on his crisp white shirt. At that moment, Derek wanted to wipe the arrogant smirk off Jack's face, but he held his tongue. One thing he learned growing up, never give any reaction to Jack's taunts, it only made things worse. So he shrugged, as if totally unconcerned, if only for Meredith's sake. He wasn't going to give Jack any reason to take actions with her.

"Fine, whatever. She paid me for working as one of her models at a tradeshow, and we had a late dinner. Nothing to worry about." Derek grabbed a towel and started polishing glasses vigorously, needing an outlet for his emotions.

"Hmm...if you say so. Just keep it that way."

"Sure."

Then Jack got up, noticing the slinky approach of the hostess from her spot near the front doors. Wearing a low cut, ice blue halter dress that displayed the sumptuous curves of her breasts, Zara was homing in her boss with a seductive smile on her face. "Well, don't forget our little chat, Derek." Jack turned away without waiting for an answer, taking Zara's hand and leading her away to his private office beside the kitchen, his other hand resting on the curve of her hip as they walked away.

"Damnit..." Derek muttered under his breath.

"He's gotta be fucking her," Tony, one of the waiters, commented, having walked up just as Jack was disappearing. "From the day she started, they're locked up in there on a regular basis. Hell, I wish I had a chance with her." He winked at Derek.

"He can have her," Derek replied, wondering if he should tell Meredith, or just let Jack hang himself with it.


	8. Hopes & Wishes

**Thanks as always for the reviews so far. This chapter brings a change in Derek's relationship, while Meredith is still trying to work out what she is doing, and Mark meets someone who piques his interest. Please be patient with the Meredith's current situation - there will be things happening in the next chapters to shake things up!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - Hopes & Wishes  
**

Another couple of months slipped by, and Meredith found herself increasingly unsure of her relationship with Jack. He seemed moodier than before, questioning her about inconsequential things one day, and then springing lavish gifts on her the next. She kept telling him that he didn't need to buy things for her all the time, that she was successful in her own right. Her business was doing extremely well, and it helped to keep her mind away from other things.

Things like Derek, who was getting more work since the day of the tradeshow. He was able to keep up his appointments at the salon, while he worked part-time still at Moonglow. During their encounters, Meredith kept the tone light and friendly, and they chatted easily about his acting roles, and the industry gossip, or what restaurants were the new hot spots. He steered away from anything serious, or personal, letting her relax with him. He would lean in to her, touching her hand, or her shoulder, as they stood together after his hair was done. As if almost unconsciously needing that contact.

"He touches you," Alex observed, after Derek left the salon. Meredith turned to her friend, raising one eyebrow. They headed towards her office, a smile still playing on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell he likes you by the way he touches you. You don't get that close to all your clients, Mer. It's affectionate, and he's really wanting more. You should…"

"Alex…don't start again."

"What? You don't see it, do you?"

"Maybe I do, but this isn't the time."

"Meredith, please think about dumping Jack. What's holding you back?"

"I can't just walk away from a relationship."

Alex frowned, as she paused at her office door. Her phone was ringing, and she knew it was Jack, calling to see if she was ready to leave. They were flying out to Vegas for the weekend. "Don't wait too long. Good guys don't wait forever – I should know." Alex kissed her cheek lightly. "Be careful, babe."

"Always…"

* * *

"Just take her to bed," Mark advised Derek, one night, at Moonglow. He had taken a spot at the bar, fielding hungry looks from the single women there who admired the tight fit of his black cashmere sweater and charcoal pants. "You won't be happy until you do. I'm tired of hearing you talk about her."

"Forget it, Mark. I'm not in a position to do that. Morgan and I are still…"

"Still what, man? She doesn't love you," Mark scoffed. He felt a marginal twinge of guilt about her – even though their encounter a few months ago hadn't been repeated. Whenever he met up with Derek and Morgan together, the tension was thick, and they sniped at each other worse than before.

"What is it with you two anyway? She hates you," Derek said, looking at Mark carefully. "I mean, she didn't like you before, but it's like being with two warring animals if you're in the same room now. What did you ever say to her?"

Mark shrugged. "Nothing, Derek. It's just a personality conflict, I guess."

"Well, even if we're headed for breakup, I don't like bed hopping, and Meredith is still engaged, anyway. Even though I don't understand why."

Mark rolled his eyes, and chewed on his swizzle stick. "Last of the monogamists, you are."

"I'm not a manwhore, like you," Derek laughed.

"It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it," Mark retorted, winking. "Hey, you have to see my new toy. Got a new Harley on the weekend. What a rush!" His modeling career was skyrocketing, and he was enjoying all the perks that went with it. The women, the house on the beach, the cars, it was all coming together.

"No thanks, if I want to kill myself, I'll find a less messy way to do it," Derek replied. "Whenever I get the money, I'm sticking with cars. Even if Morgan thinks I drive too fast, it's still safer than a motorcycle."

"Morgan working?" Mark asked idly. Not that he cared, really, just making conversation.

"Yeah, and she's up for a part in the new Wesley Snipes movie. If she gets it, she has to go to Prague for filming. All of his stuff is shot in Europe lately."

"Seriously?" Mark teased. "Maybe she'll find some beefy European stud over there."

"I should end it with her anyway. You're right – I can't keep thinking of Meredith and be involved with someone else. It's not fair to Morgan." Derek realized, before he was called away to make a round of drinks.

Mark shrugged again, finishing his drink. "Look, it's for the best, you know that." His attention was caught then, focused on a curvy blonde at the end of the bar, and he gave her a sensual grin. "Hey, get her a refill, on me, would you?" he asked Derek. "I think she likes me."

Mark slid onto the stool beside the blonde, and her eyes flicked over him. "Thank you for the drink," she murmured, lifting the glass in his direction.

"You're welcome. Do I know you?" he asked, assessing her with a smile. Her silky hair tumbled around her face; her lips were full and red, her brown eyes soft.

"Good line. Does that work a lot for you?"

"Usually." He took a sip of his Scotch. "Wait, I _do_ know you…"

She sighed. "Here we go…"

"_Bethany Whisper_ campaign…am I right?"

"You got it," she acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

"And you're Izzie Stevens. You looked damn hot in that spread…pardon the sexual innuendo there." He winked at her.

"And you're Mark Sloan, Mr. Macho Stud," she smirked.

"Hell, I'm really a romantic at heart, once you get to know me," he protested.

"Sure you are, you reputation precedes you."

"So why did you flirt with me?"

"Just to amuse myself." Izzie shrugged. "Heard so much about you from Morgan."

"She lies – a lot."

"Really? She said you were pretty hot."

"And sometimes, she tells the truth…"

Izzie touched his arm, feeling the solid muscle beneath the fabric of his jacket. He moved closer, standing next to her, his thigh nearly touching hers. The white silk dress she wore slid higher on her thigh, as she crossed her legs. She found herself attracted to him, despite the other things Morgan had told her - his arrogance, his ego. But she'd failed to mention the sheer magnetism of his personality. His eyes twinkled as if he knew just what she was thinking, and she pulled her thoughts together.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" She toyed with the swizzle stick, pressing the tip against her lip. Letting her tongue swirl along the tip suggestively.

"It's part of my appeal," he grinned. "I can't believe a beautiful woman like you is here all alone, though. You must have dozens of men falling for you."

"Me?" She opened her eyes wide. "I'm not that kind of girl, Mark. I like to have a steady relationship, none of that crazy Hollywood crap. I just stopped in here for a drink before I head home to bed. Alone."

"Oh, but that's a serious waste of a luscious body like yours," Mark murmured, leaning even closer, staring into her eyes. "You should never sleep alone."

"Really…?" Her tongue darted along her lip again, as she laughed, a soft throaty laugh that spiked his desire up another notch. He wouldn't have thought it was even possible to be so turned on, just standing her beside her, fully clothed, but life took unexpected turns, and this was one of them.

"Yes, really. Just give me one night, Izzie, and I'll change your world. You look like you're in need of Sloan loving…"

"Hmm… while that does sound like fun," Izzie smiled. She tapped his chest with the swizzle stick. "I would hate to be just another notch on your fuck belt."

Mark groaned. "Morgan should keep her mouth shut. And you sound like him…" He jerked his head in Derek's direction. "Mr. Monogamy."

"He's cute, is he single?"

"No, very attached, very conflicted."

"I see."

"You need me, Izzie, just give me a chance."

Izzie tossed her hair back and slid to her feet. The wrap around dress hugged her curves, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. It reminded him of Marilyn Monroe's famous white halter dress. "Call me," she murmured, touching his cheek. "I'm in the book." And she sashayed away from him, her hips swinging provocatively.

"Looking back in five, four, three, two, _one_…" he murmured, grinning as she peeked over her shoulder, giving him a little smile.

"Turned you down, did she?" Derek asked behind him.

"This time," Mark admitted, sitting down again. "But not for long…"

* * *

When Derek got home later that night and found Morgan packing her bags, it was still a little unsettling, despite his conversation with Mark earlier. He paused at the bedroom door, leaning against the frame, a glass of Scotch in his hand.

Morgan didn't realize at first he was watching her, and she gave a little start when she caught sight of him. "Geez, Derek…."she murmured, seeing his eyes on her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You're leaving…"

"What was your first clue?" Morgan tossed more clothes into the pile. "I got the part, I'm outta here first thing in the morning."

Derek nodded silently, sipping the Scotch, waiting to feel something. He should feel something, after all this time, shouldn't he? "Shall I sleep on the couch then tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Derek…" Morgan sighed, walking over to him. "You know we weren't working out, babe. Now I have this movie, and things are changing…it's not you…it's me."

Derek snorted. "Now there is a classic line. I think I had that one in my last movie." He touched her cheek briefly. "Is there someone else? Is that why you think this is your fault?"

Morgan shrugged, her eyes darting away from his. "Maybe, but I'm not ready to stay with just one guy, Derek. I know you want to settle down, and I'm just not the one for you." She turned and headed to the bed again, rearranging the clothes to get the bag to shut. "It was good for awhile, though, wasn't it?" She peeked over her shoulder at him, noting the rumpled sexy look that suited him so well. His white shirt undone, untucked over the black pants, as he shoved his free hand in his pocket. Propped against the door, he tilted his head, giving her that little grin that always made her melt. Maybe it was crazy to give him up, maybe she would regret it someday, but right now she just wanted out.

"It was good, Morgan," Derek assured her, a little sad, yet relieved. "I think I knew it wasn't working, I just kept hanging on, just…"

"Look, I'm calling a cab. I'll stay with Tina tonight." Morgan lined up the bags at the front door, taking a last look around. She punched a few numbers in her cell phone, and arranged for the cab, before walking back to him. She lifted up on her toes and kissed him quickly. "Take care of yourself, babe."

Derek hugged her against him quickly. "Good luck, Morgan. If you ever need anything, phone me."

Morgan nodded, and they heard the cab honking outside. "That's my cue. See you in the movies, Derek…"

Derek waited until the door closed behind her, before wandering outside with his drink. Staring up at the night sky, he caught a glimpse of a shooting star, and he grinned. He closed his eyes, and made a little wish - a wish for a sweet, green-eyed beguiling woman to be in his life, and in his arms...


	9. Coming to Decisions

**So, what can I say about this chapter? It brings Meredith to the point of realizing she has to end things with Jack, and it brings Mer & Der together for a brief,sweet interlude. This is kind of a filler chapter, but it leads the way to the next one, which I promise will be time when the simmering emotions will all reach the boiling point. In some good ways, and in some bad...but I'm getting ahead of myself....**

**And again, I appreciate your patience and your thoughts on where this is going so far!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Meredith paused at the entrance of the lounge, scanning the crowd. Moonglow was busy as usual, but she didn't see Jack anywhere in the crush of people around the bar. Must be another kitchen crisis, she mused, slipping through the pre-dinner crowd. She waved at a couple women who were her clients, noticed Demi and Ashton cuddling by the fireplace, and several other famous faces as well. Jack should be happy – the in crowd was here.

Then Derek spotted her and smiled, waving towards an empty spot that was miraculously available. He had a glass of her favorite chardonnay in front of her quickly, giving her a wink as she sat down. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. Tired – long day." She had been out of the salon all day for a photo shoot for _InStyle _magazine, doing the makeup for Kate Winslet's cover. "Have you seen Jack?"

"He's…in the kitchen, I think," Derek hedged, realizing Zara wasn't at her post either. "I'm sure he'll be right here. You okay?"

"Just a headache. I really feel like going home." She frowned, playing with the bangles on her slim wrist. Her hair was down tonight, framing her face, brushing her shoulders.

Despite the busy crowd, Derek took her hand in his. She did look tired, with mauve smudges below her eyes. "You work too hard, Meredith. If you want, I'll tell Jack you had to leave…"

Meredith brushed her hair back with her other hand, tucking it behind her ear. "I'll tell him." She sipped her wine briefly. "You're busy here, and I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving. I'll find him."

"Mer…"

But she was already slipping some money out of her purse for the drink, and pushing to her feet. "Derek, I appreciate you're trying to help, but I can handle Jack."

"You keep saying that…and then I see more bruises on you." He winced at the sight of what he could see, only hoping there weren't other marks hidden beneath the sleeveless black dress she wore.

Meredith held her hand up to stop him. "Not yet, Derek." She held his steady gaze, as if no one else was around them. Realizing the deep emotions that he was able to portray in just one look, she felt an unbidden surge of desire. What _was_ she doing, continuing a charade with someone else when all she could think of was Derek? Even the weekend in Vegas, while Jack gambled at the tables, she lazed by the pool, envisioning Derek's soulful eyes and his tempting mouth. The fact that Jack lost heavily and was in a foul mood hadn't helped either.

But for now, she smiled briefly at him, and turned away. Making her way towards the kitchen, sure to hear Jack's distinctive voice cutting through the din. He ran a disciplined business, if nothing else. But she couldn't hear him, only the clatter of dishes and the patter of the cooks.

His office door was closed, and she hesitated for a moment before trying the handle. Odd, it was locked, and she knocked softly. There was a sound of footsteps, and muffled voices, and finally, Jack opened the door. "Meredith, darling…give me a moment…" He looked a little agitated, his eyes darting back over his shoulder before returning to her.

Meredith frowned. "Look, I'm not up to dinner. I feel like hell."

Jack relaxed visibly. "Of course, I understand. Do you need me to drive you home?"

She shook her head. "No." Her nose wrinkled, picking up a scent that wasn't his aftershave. She tried to peer around him, but Jack shifted his body, blocking the view. "Are you alone?"

"Just an employee situation, darling. Nothing to concern yourself with." He smiled easily, smoothing his hair back. "I'll call you later. Take some aspirin and get some rest." Kissing her cheek, before moving away, and Meredith was certain she caught a whiff of cheap perfume.

"Which employee are you counseling, Jack?"

"Just one of the girls. You know, they have so many problems." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"I see, well then, don't let me keep you." She smiled as sweetly as she could, realizing suddenly that he was missing his tie. "And don't worry about calling me later. I'll have the phone turned off."

Holding her head high, she turned and walked away as fast as her Manolos would allow. He had a woman in there, that was certain, and it wasn't for counseling. Jack didn't give a shit about employee problems. He was cheating on her, and somehow it didn't hurt the way she thought.

* * *

At the end of his shift, Derek drove home, wondering how Meredith was. He had tried to catch her before she left the restaurant, but just missed her. Her car sped away from the parking lot in a rush, and he wondered if she'd seen something with Jack. He'd watched his brother emerge shortly after, looking smug and satisfied, as Zara hurried away to her post by the front doors. He couldn't understand it – how could Jack do something so callous? To have someone like Meredith and find someone else to fuck on the side was totally foreign to Derek.

He reached Venice Beach, and toured slowly down Meredith's street. The Corvette purred along the quiet street, and he noticed a light still on in her house. Without conscious thought, he eased to a stop along the curb. He just needed to know if she was all right, and he stepped out of the car before he changed his mind.

On the little wraparound veranda, he paused, and then rang the doorbell. A moment later, Meredith peeked out, a small smile on her lips at seeing him. She opened the door, wearing a short terrycloth robe, tied loosely over a bikini, and her hair was wet and slicked back. "Derek…what's wrong?"

"It's late, I know…" he admitted. "Just passing by."

"I was just out in the pool…obviously," she smiled, waving her hand at her robe.

"I can go…really, I'm intruding."

"No, come in. I just needed to do something. My headache went away, but I needed some air. Been thinking about things..." She took a deep breath as he joined her inside, and she led the way to the pool, waving her hand towards the deck chair. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks," he murmured, realizing alcohol would not be a wise idea at this point. Moonlight glinted on the little pool, the water rippling dark. Meredith picked up her half empty wineglass, and finished it quickly.

"Are you okay…I mean…with Jack? I tried to catch you before you left..."

She dropped the robe, revealing the skimpy white bikini to his hungry gaze. Beads of water still clung to her smooth skin, and he groaned silently, tormented by the desire that jumped in his veins. "Am I okay? I'm not really sure, Derek. I think I'm just messed up…" Meredith's voice was a little sad, and she truly wondered how she had let herself get so conflicted.

Derek jumped to his feet, crossing the short distance to her. She leaned towards him, her eyes half-closed. "You're not messed up. Jack is the one with the problem." Her face lifted up to him, and she sighed a little.

"Are you going to kiss me…?"

Without a word, Derek took her face between his palms. More than anything, he wanted to do just that. Her lips parted, and he leaned even closer, unable to stop. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice a little rough. This wasn't the right time; she was obviously upset, a little drunk. He couldn't take advantage of that.

Meredith trembled. Just one kiss, she thought, just to know if he was as good as she dreamed. Enough to put it out of her system. "Please…" She pressed closer, the wet skin and damp bikini against his body sending electric shocks along his nerves.

With a suppressed groan, Derek pressed his mouth over hers, sending the electricity arcing into overdrive. Her lips parted, welcoming his tongue, kissing him with a sweet urgency. She felt almost dizzy, her blood pounding, her body aching in delight. Her hands slid along his back, willing him closer, melting against him. It felt so right, and more than she expected. But she finally moaned and pulled away. Her breathing ragged, she turned and dove into the pool, trying to escape the raging heat between them.

Derek dropped into the chair again, watching her churn through the water. When she finally surfaced, water gleaming along every part of her skin, she regarded him quietly from the edge of the pool. "He's cheating on me." Her voice was devoid of any emotion. "How could I be so blind?"

"Sometimes you just want to believe. I'm so sorry, Meredith." He handed her the towel as she eased out of the water. Again, the light played along her body, and he fought to keep from pulling her into his arms.

She leaned forward, water spattering him, little droplets chasing down her body. She kissed him softly, needing that contact again. "It was a mistake to keep going with him, when I knew it was a bad situation. I let him take advantage of me, too many times. I have to end it with him, before there can be anything between us…_if_ there is anything…" she finished, a little breathless.

"I understand, honey. And you know there is something…" he added, touching her cheek, tracing her lip with his thumb.

Meredith stood up, wrapping the towel around her firmly. "He's having that big party tomorrow. I'll tell him when it's over that we're through."

"You shouldn't be alone with him. He's bben looking for someone else to help at the bar – I'll be there too." Derek had planned on working the party anyway, regardless of this new situation.

"I won't let you fight my battle, Derek. Despite everything, he's still your brother, and I don't want to come between you."

"Meredith, believe me…he's not going to care about me. He never has – it's always been Jack first, everyone else second."

"Let me do this my way, please, Derek. If I don't stand up to him, he's not going to get the idea it's really over."

Derek shook his head at her statement, as they walked slowly towards the house. Once inside, there was a little blur of moment, and Derek felt something bunting his leg. "What the…?" He looked down at the little cat winding around his ankles, rubbing along his jeans.

"Stormy…" Meredith chided, picking up the little bundle of fur. "He likes you. Jack always got the cold shoulder." They walked to the front door in silence, and he gave her another lingering kiss on the lips before he left, letting her try to figure out what she was going to do. Meredith watched the taillights of his car fade away into the darkness, as she cradled Stormy against her chest. "Yeah, I like him too, sweetie..."she whispered, as the purring intensified. "We'll get through this and it will all be over tomorrow..."


	10. Leaving

**Here we go...things are going to be blown open in this chapter - it's kind of a rollercoaster ride. I will warn you, Jack's reaction is not good, and there is a violent scene coming up. But I have toned it down from what I originally planned, since I know we all love Meredith and don't want anything to happen to her! Keep in mind, things will only get better after this. Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten - Leaving  
**

The party was in full swing at Jack's Malibu home, in celebration of his business success, and the impending wedding. That's what he was telling his friends, and the Hollywood luminaries that crowded into his house, all of them intent on having a good time. Jack kept his arm around Meredith possessively, as they greeted the incoming guests, until she felt her cheeks would crack from the smile she kept plastered on her face. It seemed the guests would never stop arriving – from Will and Jada, to Sheryl Crow and Jennifer Aniston, it was a star studded event.

It was another warm California evening, and she was wearing a white satin sheath, with delicate spaghetti straps fastened with diamond buckles. Her feet were in dangerous three-inch stiletto Manolo Blahnik sandals; her long hair swept into a deceptively simple updo that emphasized her features. As the last guest arrived, she extricated herself from Jack's grasp with a little smile. "Let me check on the caterer's, okay? I know how you like things to be perfect…"

"Check the wait staff too, honey. You know how they like to steal the best stuff."

"Of course…" Meredith murmured, heading towards the kitchen, as he disappeared into the crowd, shaking hands and exchanging air kisses with the women. She snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, downing it in a gulp, and handing it off to another waiter collecting glassware. It was going to be a long evening at this rate, and she twisted her engagement ring unconsciously. By the time the night was over, she would be free. She shouldn't have agreed to be here, but she needed to have him think she still cared, until the end of the evening.

The kitchen was a scene of controlled mayhem, filled wall to wall with catering staff and waiters. One of them pushed by her with a steaming dish, and she moved out of the way quickly to let him by. "Oh…there you are, Miss Grey," Olaf, the head caterer said thankfully. "The bartender needs more wine, would you be a love and open the wine cellar?"

"No problem," Meredith assured him, grabbing the key from the cabinet and heading towards the wrought-iron gate that was partially hidden from view at the back of the kitchen. Jack had it specially installed when he bought the house, with climate control features, and a special wine tasting area. The vaults were lined with oak, the shelves filled with only the best California and French wines. Humming softly to herself, Meredith opened the gate and stepped down the few steps into the cool, calm air, which was redolent with the scent of oak. As she reached for the light switch, she felt a warm, solid presence behind her, and she half turned. "I can help you find the wine…" she started to say, expecting to find the caterer there, when a hand covered hers and prevented her from turning the lights on. "Oh…"

She found herself against a hard male chest, and she gave a little gasp of surprise. "Shh…" the warm voice was low and intimate in the semi-darkness of the cellar. Her breath caught, and her palms slid over his shoulders, smoothing crisp linen, as his mouth skimmed against her temple. His hands came to rest on her hips as she swayed a little in her high heels. The scent of oak and wine filled her senses, along with something else…the scent of male flesh, warm and spicy, like ginger. She lifted her face slightly, meeting his lips, finding softness and heat, the tang of champagne on her lips melting into the intimate taste of him.

One of his hands travelled up along her spine, coaxing a slight shiver from her as his warm hand made contact with the bare skin exposed by the low cut of the dress. Then his hand was at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back further, his touch sure and knowing. His mouth grazed hers again, teasing her with the promise of more. She felt a wash of heat, as he parted her lips gently, his tongue sliding against her, more deeply with each passing second.

Meredith felt the heat spiraling through her, as the kisses continued, slow and searching. Her hands slid along the shirt, feeling the lean muscle flex as he moved against her. Part of her felt like this was total insanity, and yet she was unable to stop. They moved backwards, somehow, finally bumping into the wine tasting table, the cool marble edge digging into her flesh. Then she was lifted up onto it, as he took her mouth longer, deeper, as she wound her fingers into his hair. Thick, lustrous hair, and her mind registered it was Derek kissing her with such unrestrained abandon.

"Derek…" she moaned softly against his mouth, consumed with languorous passion. He continued to kiss her throat, his lips finding the pounding pulse, without saying a word. "Derek…"

He caught her wrist then, and kissed the palm of her hand, and dragged his mouth across her fingers. "Meredith…" His voice was low and deep with desire as his eyes met hers in the darkness. She could feel the ragged breathing as he fought for control; her own chest felt like it was going to explode.

"This is insane…I don't…we shouldn't be here like this…" she whispered, as he cradled her against his chest.

"No…?"

She shook her head, unable to move, feeling strangely comforted by the feel of his arms around her, the soothing touch of his hand along her back. "No…" Part of her brain was still functioning rationally, urging her to pull away from Derek, that if Jack discovered them like this, it would be hell. The sounds of the kitchen seemed distant, a faint hum in the background, as she tried to pull her thoughts together. One of Derek's hands cupped her face, his thumb gliding along her bottom lip. "We should get out of here…" she managed to say.

"I know…"

Neither of them moved.

Then both of his hands were on her face with a tenderness that made her throat tight. His mouth sought hers again, like hot silk and sweetness, but beneath the gentleness was a raw passion that made them both want more. A small whimper escaped her, as their tongues met and danced, and the insistent flex of his hips against her made it evident how much he wanted her. And she wanted him, at a level that surprised her. It had been too long since she felt so alive and desirable, like an equal partner in passion, rather than a passive shell. The kiss the other night had only been a prelude to this heat that sparked between them.

His mouth moved to her ear, and his moist breath fanned her skin. "God, I'm so sorry, honey. I saw you coming in here, and I couldn't stop myself. I've been in hell since I kissed you…wanting more…"

"Derek…I can't do this now …" Meredith protested, trying to put some distance between them. "It's crazy…"

"Morgan is out of my life, I should have told you that before," Derek said quietly, pressing little kisses along her temple, her cheek, and the edge of her mouth. The mouth he wanted to taste again, and he slanted his lips against her insistently.

"It's still all wrong…" Meredith murmured, shaken by her emotional response to him. "Not until I'm free of Jack…"

"I know…I know…" Derek sighed, raking a hand through his hair, after letting her back away.

Meredith shoved off the table then, landing on shaky legs, and he grabbed her to steady her. "Please be patient, Derek…"

"I don't like it, it's dangerous," he muttered, as she pulled away from him further. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…just be my friend for now…" Meredith whispered sadly. Her whole body ached for him, more than she imagined, and she gave him a sad little smile. Derek groaned, and pulled her closer again for one last kiss. A kiss that seemed endless and sweet and hot, until a sob caught in her throat and she tore away from him, her heels tapping away in the darkness, leaving him alone.

* * *

Meredith escaped into the kitchen, and bumped headlong into Alex. "Meredith! You look like you've been making out," Alex commented, spearing a few shrimp from a platter. "Your makeup is all mussed. Was Jack getting amorous?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"No…" Meredith dragged Alex away from the counter, and towards the back stairs leading up to the bedrooms. "Help me fix this."

"What's going on, Mer? And why are you hiding?"

They scooted into the bathroom where Meredith had her makeup, the air still damp from her earlier shower. "Spill, girl," Alex commanded, watching Meredith peer into the mirror. "If you weren't with Jack, who was kissing you in the wine cellar? And does this mean you're not marrying the asshole? Please say yes…"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know who you were kissing? Just when I think you're boring, you rise," Alex laughed.

"I know who I was kissing…it was Derek," Meredith sighed, still feeling how good it had been to be in his arms.

"Derek…as in Derek Shepherd? I had no idea you had gone from touching to kissing…"

Meredith could only nod, dabbing at her eyeliner with a tissue, before looking for her lipstick.

"Was he good? He looks like he would be good…"

"Alex! Focus!"

"Sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment. Just dump Jack - give him that stupid rock back, and tell him to shove it up his…"

Meredith glared at her friend. "I am, later tonight - I can't just walk up to Jack and announce we're done, not with all his friends, and all the guests watching."

"Hmph…be good for his inflated ego, if you ask me," Alex snorted, coming to help Meredith fix her hair. "The sooner you're free, you can be with Derek, and get back to being the Meredith you used to be."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked. "Tell me, Alex…"

Alex met her eyes in the mirror. "Fine – he's been taking advantage of your goodness. I can see what he does to you, and how you try to make like it's your entire fault. It's not your fault, Mer. He's been using you…and you think he's going to take rejection calmly?"

A silent tear slid down Meredith's cheek. "He said he loved me, but he was cheating on me, for god knows how long…"

"That no good bastard…" Alex swore, giving her a hug. "You need the other brother, sweet cakes, the one who looks like a smoldering sex god."

Meredith giggled despite herself. "It'll be over soon enough. I want my life back."

"Good, just don't do it alone. Jack gives me shivers, and not in a good way, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry…"

* * *

The party finally began winding down, and Alex managed to get a moment with Meredith again. "Look, I don't want to leave you alone with Jack, but Eric just called. He wasn't feeling great, and now he's convinced he's got that flu that's going around. He wants chicken noodle soup, of all things…"

"Go, I'm fine." Meredith squeezed his arm.

"Well so long as Derek is still here," Alex said, casting a worried eye around the room.

"Don't worry – I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, babe." Alex headed for the door, and Meredith sighed. It had been a long evening and she knew Jack had been simmering with tightly controlled anger after her reappearance from her unexpected rendezvous. Her thoughts had been completely scattered, party on Derek's kisses and partly on just how to tell Jack they were done. Every time she passed the bar, she could feel Derek's warm gaze on her, and while it made her feel better, she tried not to give anything away in her expression.

Now, as Jack was busy with the last guests, she edged closer to where Derek was cleaning up the bottles and glassware. "Derek…you have to leave, just as if there's nothing going on."

Derek frowned. "No…I can't…"

"You can. I'll be fine."

"I don't like this plan, Meredith," he said quietly, keeping an eye on Jack's broad back.

"Please do this for me. I promise to call you as soon as I'm at home." Meredith's wide eyes beseeched him again to listen and he nodded shortly.

"Fine." He made a quick brush along her fingers with his, before pulling back. She gave him a small smile, then hurried away. His gut tightened in worry. This couldn't be over soon enough to suit him.

* * *

Meredith sat out in the dark on the deck, listening to the waves crash on the shore. She clenched her purse in her hands, intending to leave as soon as they finished talking. Then she heard the scrape of the door opening, and a ripple of apprehension feathered her spine. Jack's voice was cold when he spoke. "Well, Meredith...I hope you're happy with yourself. You made a fool out of me tonight." Cold and just a little slurred - a lethal combination.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, not turning around, her heart thudding in her chest.

Then he was behind her, his hand heavy on her shoulder. "You made it very obvious you couldn't stand to be beside me. You little bitch..."

Meredith sucked her breath in. "I'm sorry, Jack...I just..."

"Just what?" His breath at her ear was hot and smelled sour from alcohol, as he gripped her shoulder tighter.

"We need to talk..."

"Oh, I love it when women want to TALK..." he sneered, forcing her around to face him. "Get your feelings out in the open, is that it? Tell me your problems?"

Meredith could barely look at him. His face was twisted into an angry mask, and he looked far removed from the usual urbane man he presented to the world. Far removed from the man she thought she was in love with. She twisted away, but his hand clamped on her upper arm more fiercely. Sharp fear made her stomach lurch, as she searched for something to calm him down. "Jack...please...don't be like this..."

"Like what? I'm your fiancée, Meredith, you should be more considerate of me, darling. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Meredith shouted, trying to back away. "We're through, Jack, it's over...I know you've been cheating on me. Don't try to deny it."

"Oh, that's what this is about." Jack shrugged negligently. "What's a little fuck on the side?" Jack forced her closer, and she whimpered softly, hating herself for being so weak. "Now I think you need to make it up to me for being so bitchy tonight. Get on your knees..." He shoved her roughly to the ground, his hand twisting savagely in her hair, yanking the pins out of it.

"No..." Meredith edged backwards, but he pulled her hand again, his free hand fumbling at the zipper on his pants. "Please don't make me..."

"You can…."

"Go to hell," she spit out, scrambling to her feet. Before she could get away, he grabbed her dress, splitting the delicate fabric in one rip. The diamond buckle popped off one side, and the dress slithered down her body, leaving her half undressed in the damp night air. Though her heart was pounding, Meredith faced him defiantly. "You bastard...go ahead then...hit me..."

The words were barely out of her mouth, and Jack backhanded her hard, sending her reeling. Tears came to her eyes, as she put her hand to her mouth, tasting blood. He hit her again, until she was dizzy and disoriented. Before she could get her bearings, Jack had her spun around and pinned against the railing around the deck. The rough cedar planking bit into her skin, and she could hear him breathing heavily at her neck. "Mine, Meredith... you are all mine..."

"Don't touch me..." Meredith hissed, shoving her elbow into his ribs, and twisting around, desperate to get away from him. Without thinking, she swiftly raised her knee and made contact with his crotch, so that he let her go and doubled over in pain. She backed away carefully, grabbing her purse and heading off the deck before he could move. Her heart was pounding like a mad drum in her chest, as she hurried along the lawn, and towards the garage where her car was parked. It took her two tries to unlock the door, and she knew she was running on pure adrenaline. Her hands shook as she started the engine, and pushed the remote to open the garage door. Thankfully, Jack was nowhere in sight as she roared down the driveway, and out the gate that seemed to take forever to open as well. With a strangled laugh, she opened her car window and flung the remote outside, along with her engagement ring. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction to hear it hit the pavement.

It wasn't until she was in her own driveway that she broke down, sobbing, over her steering wheel. She always knew that Jack could be rough, and demanding, but never in her wildest dreams did she believe he was capable of hurting her that badly. She reached blindly for her purse and snagged her cell phone to call Derek…

* * *

Derek sighed and ran his hand over his already messed hair, as he walked into his house after the party. He was tired, and felt an odd sense of depression, not being able to do anything to help Meredith. Not to mention, his feelings for here were in a complete knot. When she had left him in the wine cellar, he wanted to run after her, but what could he say? That he thought he was falling in love with her? That she was constantly in his dreams? It was bad enough that he had given in and kissed her again. His body tightened again, remembering how good she felt in his arms, how she seemed to fit perfectly against his body, and how soft her lips were. He imagined he could still smell that light fragrance of her, clinging to his shirt. Lavender...that was her scent, pure and sweet, not like the cloying perfumes that Morgan used to use.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. Seeing Meredith with Jack all evening had been pure torture, watching how possessive his brother was with her, his hands on her. _Just be my friend, Derek_. Her words to him were stuck in his mind. If that was what she needed, he would damn well be there for her no matter what. He glanced at the phone, willing it to ring, but it was stubbornly silent.

With another sigh, he finished the beer and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe a quick shower would help, so long as he didn't have any more mental images of Meredith there with him. His libido jumped into action, and he shook his head. Make that a very cold shower instead...

He had the water running, and he was beginning to strip his clothes off - his shirt hit the floor, and he kicked his pants off, when he heard the phone begin to ring in his bedroom. He bolted over to answer it, just as the machine picked up.

"Derek? God...are you there?"

"Meredith...I'm here..."

"Oh...thank god..." she whispered, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

"I'm....not sure..." A sob caught in her throat, and he clutched the phone tightly, as if it would help to calm her down.

"Are you at home? Do you need me to come over?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, honey, stay calm. I'm only a few minutes away, okay?" Derek hurried into the bathroom as he talked to her, snatching his clothes back up and tucking the phone under his ear. "Hang in there....I'm coming..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for, Meredith?" he asked softly, struggling to get his shirt on without dropping the phone.

"For being silly, and not listening to you or Alex…and it's late…and…"

"Hey, don't cry…" he soothed her. "Be right there, kay?"

"Just hurry...."


	11. Broken & Fragile

**So, yes, Derek is her knight in shining whatever...but as you pointed out, Meredith was strong enough to get away from Jack on her own. But now she's in need of comfort, and Derek is just the man for that. **

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Broken and Fragile  
**

"Just hurry..."

With a little sniffle, Meredith hung up, and Derek felt more concerned than ever, as he raced through his house, grabbing his car keys and dashing outside. Dozens of scenarios played in his mind during the short drive to Meredith's house, none of them good. He pulled up behind her car, alarmed to see that she was still sitting inside it, her head resting on the steering wheel.

He wrenched the door open, and she looked up at him, and he sucked his breath in at the sight of her tear streaked face. Her eyes were beginning to bruise, and her lip was split. Dried blood smeared her chin, and her hair was tangled around her face. He dropped to his knees, and put his hand on her arm tentatively. Then he noticed that her dress was ripped, and finger marks were on her delicate skin. His mouth tightened into a thin line, as he surveyed happened to her. "Meredith...baby..." he whispered, reaching in to undo the seat belt.

"Derek...thank god..." she muttered, falling against him.

"Shh...I'm here, it's okay," he said softly, putting his arms around her carefully. Whatever happened to her tonight, he didn't want to make it worse by scaring her. "Can you walk inside?" She nodded against his chest, and he felt the hot tears against his skin, where his shirt was still open. Her body shuddered as she cried harder, unable to say anything. "Never mind, I'll carry you instead," he murmured, picking her up easily and standing up. With a soft sigh, she put her arms around his neck, and buried her face against his shirt. He carried her to her front door, then realized he needed her keys to get the door open. "Keys, honey?"

"Purse..."

Derek set her on her feet carefully, and took his shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Be right back." He sprinted back to the car and found her purse on the passenger seat, and rummaged in the tiny bag, not finding anything. Then he looked at the keys still in the ignition, realizing her house key must be on the same ring. He grabbed it and headed back to the porch, where she waited, leaning against the door, her eyes closed. His heart lurched as he saw her looking so dejected and defeated, and he shook his head angrily. He fumbled with the door lock, and then swung her back into his arms and made his way inside. "Maybe you need a doctor," he murmured.

"No...I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Meredith." He headed for the staircase, carrying her upstairs, to look for her bedroom.

Meredith clung to him, reassured by the steady beat of his heart under her cheek. Cradled in his embrace, she could feel the heat of his skin, and smell the spice of his cologne again, bringing a sharp reminder of their encounter in the wine cellar. But all she wanted at this moment was his arms around her, keeping her safe. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't lustful, it was just comfort she was looking for.

Derek dropped her onto her bed, and Stormy looked up from his perch on the foot of the bed, blinking at them. He uncurled himself gracefully, and padded over to Meredith, bunting her arm with his head, until she petted him. Then she looked up at Derek sadly. "I'm such an fool..."

"No..." He knelt in front of her again, taking her hands. "Whatever happened, this isn't your fault, Meredith. Did Jack...did he...?" He couldn't even formulate the words that were on his mind.

She shook her head silently. "No, he didn't force me, but he wanted to. I managed to get away before he could..."

Derek reached up to smooth her hair away carefully, and she flinched at his touch, despite the gentleness. "Okay, that's good. Look, how about calling the cops then? You should press charges. That bastard can't get away with hurting you."

"No...please...I just want to put it behind me. I can't deal with anything else right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, Derek. I'm through with him, I don't want to see him again, no matter what."

Derek nodded slowly. "At least you're done with him."

She sighed, stroking the cat, feeling her body starting to ache now that the adrenaline left her. Tremors shook her again, and she felt unable to look at Derek again, keeping her eyes on Stormy. "Alex was right...I never should have talked to him alone. But…"

"All I know, is that Jack was always spoiled, and he got his own way too much. I just had no idea that he would stoop to using this kind of violence as a means to that, using your vulnerability against you." Cold anger chilled his veins, and he vowed to make his brother pay for hurting her like this. He had stood by far too long, knowing Jack's temper, and he kicked himself again for not staying, despite Meredith's determination to face Jack alone.

"That's me huh?" Meredith sighed. "Damn it...how did I let him do that to me? Why me?"

"Because you're good and decent, and you believe the best in people," Derek said quietly. "And you're sweet and caring..."

Meredith gave a small laugh. "Are you trying to make me feel better or flirt with me, Derek?" She finally met his eyes, and managed a lop sided smile. His heart almost broke at that instant, and he knew he loved her more than he could tell her. Now was not the right time to bare his emotions to her. He would have to be patient, and give her time.

"A little of both?" he laughed. "I'm here for you, okay, Meredith? Whatever you need. You wanted me to be a friend, I can do that..." She nodded again, and he squeezed her hand. "Okay, I'm going to run a bath for you, and bring you something to drink."

By the time he returned with a glass of wine and got the tub filling with water, Meredith was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the bruises forming. His shirt gaped open on her, and he tried to avoid looking at her breasts that drew his gaze like a magnet. "I just wanted it to leave, and he got so mad. He pushed me down, and ripped my dress, and hit me, so hard I saw stars...literally, I know what that means now. I was so scared, Derek...I thought he was going to rape me." Silent tears slid down her cheeks again, and he wasn't sure how to comfort her. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was shirtless, in her bedroom, and that she probably didn't want any man to touch her at this moment.

He took her hand and tugged her gently towards the bathroom, where the air was humid and fragrant now. Shutting the water off, he turned to face her in the steamy dampness. "I know you're hurting, Meredith. I just don't know what to say to you right now. Maybe you need a girlfriend over, instead of me. Is there someone I can call?"

"Not really - my closest friend is Alex, and there's no answer on the cell. I just tried. Please don't leave, Derek. I'm okay with you, seriously. I know you won't hurt me. I just don't want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving, and I would never hurt you, I swear. I'll be waiting for you when you're done your bath, and I'll sleep on the couch tonight, is that all right?"

Meredith peered up at him, suddenly aware herself that he was very male and very well toned, and much too close to her. She remembered how good it had felt to be in his arms earlier, that he kissed her like she was someone to be treasured, mixed with deep passion and desire. Desire that had stirred her to her soul. Not all men were like Jack, she knew that, but she wasn't in any position to want anyone else right now. But when Derek reached to stroke her cheek this time, she met his gaze without flinching. "Thank you for coming over, Derek," she whispered, leaning into his hand.

"Anytime," he assured her, his voice thick with suppressed emotions.

"I just need some time, you know...I know there are things we need to discuss, but..."

"I understand." And he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, so delicately, she almost moaned. "I'm a patient kind of guy."

She took a shaky breath and moved back a little. "Good, that's good..."

Derek left her alone, closing the door behind him, finally letting his anger return. If Jack ever came close to Meredith again, he would be sorry, Derek would make sure of it. He dropped wearily into the chair, surprised to find Stormy on his lap a moment later. The little cat stared at Derek with his unwavering blue eyes. "Don't worry - I have good intentions with Meredith," Derek chuckled, rubbing the cat's head. As if giving his approval, Stormy meowed and laid down, purring.

Which is where Meredith found them when she came out of the bathroom later, toweling her hair dry. The wine and the hot water had worked their magic, and she felt far more relaxed and calm than before. She stopped short, seeing that both of them were fast asleep, Derek's hand still resting on Stormy's back. Biting her lip to keep from giggling, Meredith crossed the room quietly. Obviously Stormy was much more in tune with Derek than with Jack.

She let herself stare at Derek for a long moment, noting his tousled black hair, the stubble darkening his jaw line, and the strong definition of his muscles. The man was seriously ripped, taut and lean, much more so than Jack. Dark hair on his chest tapered along his flat abs, disappearing into the faded jeans, making her thoughts wander into dangerous territory. She knew she wasn't ready to go that far yet, she was telling Derek the truth when she said she needed time. But someday, maybe he could be the one to make her feel whole again. Touching his shoulder carefully to wake him, Meredith was caught by his deep blue eyes as he opened them. "You must be uncomfortable there," she said softly, leaning closer unconsciously.

"I'm okay," he said, yawning, moving so that Stormy had to vacate his lap. "How are you?"

"Better, just tired..."

She looked younger and more fragile than ever to Derek, and he had an urge to tuck her into bed and hold her until she fell asleep. He wanted to be the one taking care of her, for more than just one night. _ Patience is my mantra, he thought._

"I'm going to bed. I'll get some sheets for the couch." She was still hovering close to him, and Derek could smell her lavender scent again, mingled with the pure womanly essence of her. Her skin was still damp, where her silky robe was open, and he was finding it difficult to move away like he knew he should.

"Yeah, we should get some sleep," he muttered.

Meredith stood up, sensing his warring emotions, her own breathing irregular. She must be insane, feeling like this so soon, and she hurried away to the linen closet to find sheets to put some distance between them, scooping his shirt from the bathroom floor as well. When he came up behind her to take them, their fingers brushed and a tingle went down her spine. "Good night, Derek, thank you again for coming over and taking care of me," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Good night, Meredith. Sleep well..." he said, resisting the urge to kiss her again, backing away slowly until he was at the stairs. He waited until she closed the door, finally heading down to find the couch, and cursing himself for wanting her so bad it was like an addiction. Too soon, much too soon, he reminded himself, as he settled against the cool sheets, lacing his hands behind his head. His shirt seemed to have her scent lingering on it, and he closed his eyes. He didn't think he would fall asleep, but he was out cold before he knew it.

* * *

Meredith thrashed wildly, tossing her head, whimpering in her sleep. "No...Jack, no...don't hurt me..." His face loomed in front of her, his mouth in a leer, as he reached out to squeeze her breast. She screamed, feet trying to find traction in the dainty spike heels, stumbling away in fear... screaming again...

"Meredith!"

She flinched, feeling hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Don't touch me..." she whispered, before realizing she had been having a dream.

"Shh....it's me, Derek..."

"Ohmigod..." Meredith sighed, looking into Derek's dark blue eyes, concern for her etched on his face in the dim light of her bedroom. The bedside lamp was still lit, casting a warm puddle of light. Stormy mewed from beside her, looking at her with round eyes. With a stifled sob, she let Derek hold her, his hands stroking her back in comfort. "I thought...I thought it was real..."

Derek rocked her carefully, feeling her shake against him. He had bolted awake, hearing her scream and had dashed headlong up the stairs, to find her wrestling with the sheets. He brushed his lips over her head, whispering words of comfort until she relaxed, "You're safe, I won't let him hurt you again."

"God..." Meredith sighed with a shuddering breath. "I hate being so damn weepy. I'm such an idiot..."

"No, you're not." Derek eased her down against the pillow, pushing the damp hair from her eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow, giving her a reassuring smile. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her again, taking away her fears, and making slow sweet love to her until all the bad memories were wiped away. But she was far too fragile and broken right now, though, and he merely took her small hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Do you want me to leave now?"

"Can you stay...at least till I fall asleep again?" she asked softly, feeling strangely safe with him.

Derek nodded, as she curled on her side, her eyelids drifting shut again. _I'd stay forever if you wanted..._


	12. The Aftermath

**This chapter continues with the aftermath of Meredith's encounter with Jack, and Derek's subsequent venting of his own anger with his brother. I promise there will be Mark & Izzie coming up in the next chapter - I didn't want to throw it into the mix with this scenario. Thanks so much to all of you for your positive reviews so far...and patience...there will be hot MerDer coming up too, just not quite yet!  
**

**Also, from time to time, I'm going to throw in references to movies/roles that Derek is involved in, that are from PD's real life roles - if you're up on the trivia of his career, you may recognize some of these! **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - The Aftermath  
**

"Oh my GAWD..."

Derek sat up, blearily looking around in confusion for a moment, before realizing he was on the couch at Meredith's. Focusing on the guy standing next to him that was the source of the voice, he frowned slightly.

"It IS you...right? Derek Shepherd?"

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" He ran a hand over his face, trying to wake up, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. After Meredith dozed off, he'd extricated himself, and returned to the couch, falling into a fitful sleep of his own, haunted by her sad eyes.

"I'm Alex Karev..." Extending his hand, grinning like crazy, Alex moved closer. "I'm _such_ a big fan...god, I sound like such a fanboy...but I've seen most of your movies..."

"Alex, right..." Derek muttered, shaking hands warily. It wasn't what he had expected of Meredith's best friend. For starters, Alex was a guy, dressed in tight white jeans and an oversize sweater; his brown hair spiked, with a moustache and goatee, one diamond stud twinkling in his ear.

"Where's Meredith?"

"Bed..." Derek answered shortly.

Alex frowned. "So why are you here on the couch? Didn't you bring her home from the party last night?"

"Not exactly." Derek swung his legs over the edge of the couch, and stretched, getting the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. "I need coffee before I can function."

"A man after my own heart," Alex murmured, leading the way into the kitchen. It was a cozy, sunny room, filled with plants. With the ease of familiarity, Alex fussed with the coffee pot, grinding the beans and pouring water. "So...Meredith left a couple messages on my cell phone. Eric had me all tied up last night, and I turned my phone off, didn't check my voicemail till this morning. Is she okay?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the edge of the counter, his shirt half unbuttoned over his faded jeans. Morning stubble darkened his jaw, and his hair was in a mass of unruly curls, but it only made him look sexier. _Lucky Meredith...wonder if he's bi? _The thought flitted through Alex's mind idly.

"She had a rough time with Jack after everyone left. He beat her up and damn near raped her," Derek said, a hint of ice in his voice. "She phoned me after she couldn't reach you. She was in her car in the driveway, crying..."

"What?" Alex whirled around, nearly dropping the coffee pot in his shock. "That bastard...I told her he was no good...sorry, he's your brother..."

Derek nodded silently, muscles twitching in his jaw. "Something I don't like to acknowledge. Bastard is the correct term."

"Did you call the cops?"

"Meredith didn't want me to. She wants to drop it, and move on."

"But, he can't get away with that..."

"Well, maybe you can talk her into it. I didn't want to push it last night, she was freaked out enough."

Alex nodded. "Damn it, I should have made her leave with me. Fuck, I've never liked him from the start, but Meredith seemed to think she could handle him."

"Yeah...I should've stayed too."

The two men stared at the coffee maker in silence, until the machine gurgled and hissed to a stop, emitting the intense aroma of fresh coffee. Alex grabbed two cups from the cupboard and filled them, handing one over to Derek. "She likes you, you know..." Alex said, watching Derek carefully.

Derek grinned a little, sipping the rich brew thankfully. "I like Meredith too, very much..."

"So you know you're gonna have to be careful with her."

"I mean to. Whatever she wants, is fine with me."

"Good, cuz I can't stand to see her hurting, and she's had enough pain."

"Alex...I know you just met me, but believe me, I have her best interests at heart. I'm a patient kind of guy, I can wait for her to make up her mind."

"She seemed pretty happy after you kissed her last night," Alex smirked. "I'd say that's a good start."

Derek raised one eyebrow in surprise. "She told you?"

"I ran into her after she left you."

"Damn, it was stupid on my part, but..."

Alex held his hand up. "It's okay. I think if anything, it made her realize just how bad her relationship had been with Jack...god, what an asshole."

"Still, not one of my best moves," Derek sighed. But his body tightened again, remembering her slender body pressed against him, her mouth so inviting and warm under his. Then he glanced at his watch, and swore under his breath. "Hey, I have to go. I'm doing this movie, and they're expecting me on set this morning..." He gulped the rest of his coffee.

"No worries, Derek. I can stay with Mer today. The salon is closed today."

"Great. Tell her I'll call her later or I'll come by if I can, okay?" Derek hated to leave, but he had no choice.

"Will do. What movie are you doing?" Alex asked curiously, admiring the ease of Derek's movements, as he walked towards the door. And that ass...seriously fine...

"Don't ask - it's a dog, but it pays the bills..." Derek groaned. "Devils and dirty dancing...god help me..."

Alex choked on his coffee, nearly spitting the mouthful out. "Oohhh…that sounds kinky!"

Derek's answering snort of laughter faded away, as Alex grinned. The Corvette rumbled into life outside, and drove away quickly, leaving Alex to wonder what the hell he would say to Meredith when she woke up. Bastard Jack...

* * *

As soon as Derek was finished on set for the day, he drove directly to Jack's house on the beach. He pounded angrily on the front door, shouting Jack's name. "Open the door, you asshole!"

The door was jerked open, and Jack glared at him in the late afternoon sun. "What the fuck d'you want? Need a loan?" He was unshaven, his eyes red.

In response, Derek punched him square in the face, knocking Jack off his feet, sending him sprawling into the marble foyer. Then Derek was straddling him, hitting him again, until blood was pouring onto the pristine floor from the bloodied nose. Jack swung back wildly, making contact with Derek's cheek, narrowly missing his eye socket.

Derek jerked back. "Don't you **ever**...touch...Meredith...again..." he panted, getting to his feet, and raking his hair back. After all these years, it felt cathartic to be venting his anger finally.

Jack held a hand to his nose to staunch the bleeding, looking at his younger brother with a mocking smile. "I should have known she was fucking you...at least she kept it in the family..."

"Meredith was _not _sleeping with me, Jack. She has too many morals to do that - you're the one who was fucking around. Don't forget I worked at Moonglow - I know you were having an affair with Zara. Everyone there knew it."

"Fuck off, Derek," Jack snarled, getting to his feet. He wiped his hand on his pants, leaving a smear of blood. "Stay out of my life - Meredith will forgive me, she always has."

"Don't bet on it." Derek fought the urge to punch him again, his whole body shaking from anger. "You pushed her too far, and I'm going to see to it that you never lay a hand on her again."

Jack smirked, despite the pain of his broken nose. "Aw, such a hero to damsels in distress, aren't you? Just get out of here, before I call the cops. You assaulted me in my own home, who d'you think they're gonna believe?"

"Fine, I'm not interested in staying anyway, Jack. Dad would be so proud of how you've turned out - he's probably turning in his grave right now. God, you're an asshole...what did Meredith ever see in you?"

"Maybe she liked the rough sex...she always came back for more..." Jack couldn't resist throwing that in his younger brother's face, watching the dark blue eyes turn even blacker. "I'm not done with her yet."

Derek bit back the retort on his lips, and spun around, to storm out of the house, listening to Jack's mocking laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Mer, honey..." Alex watched his friend, concerned at how slow she was moving around the kitchen. Despite his urging to stay in bed, Meredith was determined to try to act normal. Stormy watched her intently from his perch in the window, as Meredith stared outside, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm okay, seriously, you can go home." Meredith winced as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Sure you are. You can barely move without making a face. He should be shot...no, that would be too good for him," Alex grumbled. "Are you going to at least consider calling the cops? Derek's right - Archer shouldn't get away with this."

"I don't know..."

"You're not thinking of forgiving that creep, are you?"

"What are the cops going to do, anyway? You've read all the horror stories in the papers, how restraining orders don't do anything until it's too late..." Meredith rubbed her temples. "I just want to put this behind me, move on with my life."

"Babe, you really think Archer is going to leave you alone?" Alex asked, coming to give her a hug. "Not without some kind of official force behind it. At least think about it."

Meredith laid her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her for a moment. "I wish I had never met him, I wish things were different..." She felt her eyes brim with tears again, and she sniffed against Alex's sweater.

"It's okay, don't beat yourself up over it. Creeps like him aren't worth it."

The doorbell chimed then, and Meredith stiffened, worried suddenly that Alex was right, that Jack was coming back to talk to her after all. "I'm not here..." she whispered, shrinking against the counter, scooping up Stormy to cradle against her chest.

But Alex was already at the door, peeking through the window. "It's Derek!" he called out, undoing the locks and letting him inside. He whistled sharply, seeing the bruise forming on Derek's cheek. "Holy hell, dude, what happened to you?"

Derek grimaced. "Sorting out something between Jack and myself," he replied.

"I hope he looks worse than you do," Alex joked, inspecting the bruise carefully. "You're going to be sorry tomorrow." His gaze shifted to Derek's knuckles that were also looking worse for wear. "Does your producer know what you've done?"

"He won't be happy, but who cares? They can write something into the script, or give me a few days to heal." He shrugged, with a little grin. "It was worth it."

Alex clapped him on the shoulder, laughing. "I'm really beginning to like you. C'mon, Mer's waiting in the kitchen."

But Meredith had already come to the kitchen doorway, a little look of shock on her face, seeing Derek's bruises. She flew forward, coming to put her fingertips against his cheek. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing."

"He beat the crap out of Archer..." Alex offered, raising his eyebrows. "I'll get some ice for that."

"Just put it in a glass with some Scotch if you have it..." Derek called out.

"Gotcha!"

Meredith led him to the sofa, sinking down to take his hands, a little gasp escaping her to see his knuckles. "You didn't have to do that, Derek."

"Yes, I did. I just hope it sinks into his thick skull." Derek felt an overwhelming desire to hold her, just seeing her own swollen lip and bruises on her wrists. "It was a long time coming, honey. This was just the last straw. I put up with his shit for a long time when we were younger."

Alex came back with the glass, as well as an icepack. "Here, the combination of these should help a little." He glanced at Meredith. "I've been trying to convince her to press charges, but..."

Derek took a sip of the alcohol, welcoming the burn down his throat. "It would be a good idea."

Meredith sighed. "Stop fussing, both of you. If I promise to consider it, will you stop?"

Alex stood with his hands folded over his chest. "Cross my heart." He checked his watch then. "Gotta run, babe - I have to check in on Eric. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be here," Derek said, finishing his drink in a gulp. "Jack won't get to her."

"Good." Alex dropped a kiss on her cheek. "And don't worry about the salon - you can take a few days off for once."

Meredith grimaced, touching her lip. "Yeah, can't show up like this, can I?"

"Might cause a few rumors," Alex agreed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Take care." He exchanged a look with Derek, who nodded.

After Alex left, Meredith took Derek's hands again. "Thank you, again. For everything last night - I'm so grateful. Even though it's still kind of a blur." When she'd woken up, long after Derek left, it had seemed like some horrible dream, until she felt the aches in her muscles. But she was well aware of the feel of Derek's arms around her, and the way he had soothed her fears.

Derek squeezed her hand. He hated the lingering unease in her expression. "Can I do anything right now?"

"Just stay, talk to me. Take my mind off my problems." She leaned a little closer, drawn to his warmth, wanting it to ward off the chill she felt at the memory of Jack's anger.

Derek let her set the pace, as she carefully settled against him. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Hmm....your family, besides Jack. Your parents...what were you like as a kid?"

"Ah, well, my mother was a dancer and singer, born in New York. She was doing summer stock at a resort in the Hamptons, where Dad happened to be staying. His first wife had died when Jack was five, and he had been taking a vacation with friends. According to Mom, it was love at first sight for both of them."

"Oh, that's so sweet. D'you believe that's possible?" Meredith found herself curling even closer to him, his arm draped over her shoulders. His warmth seeped into her.

"Yes, I do," Derek replied softly. He knew it in his heart - he'd always felt his parents had a loving marriage, and it was something he'd hoped to have himself. And he felt from the moment he'd heard Meredith's adorable little giggle at that party that she was the one he'd been waiting for.

"Did your mother encourage your acting?"

"She did - I was a bit of a performer no matter what - I even took up juggling for awhile, and I was going to run away to the circus," Derek chuckled at that memory. "Mom volunteered at all the school drama pageants, helped me with my lines. Dad too, but he was usually working a lot, which didn't help with Jack."

"So, you had a pretty normal childhood."

"Yeah, except for...well, I won't talk about him." Derek frowned, not wanting to talk about his older brother. "I left home as soon as I could after my parents died. Took off for New York." His voice was a little thick at the memory of the day his parents died. Jack had inherited the bulk of the family estate, and Derek was determined to make his own money, without his brother's help.

"I'm so sorry," Meredith murmured. "Still painful for you." She had her share of heartache in her own life, she recognized the emotional scars it left.

At that moment, Stormy leaped onto the sofa to join them, insinuating his furry little body between them. He purred loudly, kneading with his front paws for a moment, before curling into a ball. Meredith giggled softly at the intrusion. "You've made a new friend, Derek."

He stroked Stormy's head, and the purring intensified. "I think so, too." But his eyes met hers, and he wasn't thinking of the cat at that moment. His gaze lingered on her mouth, hungering for a taste again. "Meredith..."

"Shh..." She placed her fingers on his lips. "Give me some time, please, Derek."

He caught her hand, kissing her fingers. "We have plenty of that, honey. I'll be here, whenever you're ready to move ahead." His other hand cupped her cheek, and he brushed a soft kiss over her lips, feeling the response that she gave him. He drew back, smiling at her, his blue eyes warm and caring.

"How did you get to be such an understanding guy?"

"Just a talent," he teased her, wanting to make her smile again. "Now, why don't we see if there's some trashy reality show on TV?"

"Don't you have lines to learn, or something? Alex mentioned a movie...?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "No worries - the role doesn't involve much talking, just actions..."

"Oohh..."

"Not Oscar worthy material, but hey...I've done worse."

"Hey, speaking of that, maybe there's one of your old movies on cable somewhere..." Meredith giggled, reaching for the remote on the coffee table.

"Not funny, Meredith!" he groaned. Ending up falling against her, tickling her until she was giggling breathlessly, and completely forgetting for a moment all her aches and pains. Which is exactly what he had hoped to accomplish...


	13. Moving Forward

**Okay, this chapter brings Mark & Izzie together again, and Meredith decides to move forward to see where things go with Derek. **

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Moving Forward  
**

Mark leaned one hip against the bar in the nightclub, letting his gaze sweep around the crowd of undulating dancers. The club in Paris was jammed, and the techno-rock heavy beat was pulsing right through him. Several women had tried to catch his interest, murmuring seductively in his ear, pressing against him. He had brushed them off, not quite finding anyone who interested him. Then he felt a hand grab his ass, and he turned quickly to find Morgan giving him an oh-so-innocent smile. Next to her, Izzie winked at him, lifting her glass in greeting. His previous disinterested faded, as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, ladies, this is my lucky night, " he observed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Promotion for my film," Morgan shrugged, swaying to the beat. "Izzie's here for a fashion show."

Mark grinned at Izzie. "I'm impressed. Paris is the big show, after all."

"And you….?"

He shrugged. "Just a photo shoot, nothing big. But I'm glad I came, now…"

Izzie moved a little closer, as the crowd crushed in around them. "You didn't call me…or was that just a line?"

"I should be shot," he agreed, meeting the warm brown eyes again. "Forgive me?" Mark gave her his best contrite smile, but he really did mean to apologize. "My schedule got crazy…you know how it is…"

"Hmm… I suppose I can think about it," Izzie sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Morgan rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"I'm going now… not that either of you care, obviously. I hate to be a third wheel – just remember what I told you, Iz." Then she moved into the crowd, finding a willing dance partner immediately.

Mark raised one eyebrow. "What did she tell you?" he asked, tugging on her hand. He was enveloped in her scent, his attention fixed on her mouth again, wondering if her lips were as sweet as they looked. Her hand landed against his thigh, making his muscles jump to attention. Something about this woman piqued his interest in ways that surprised him – in a good way.

"Nothing important," Izzie smiled. Then the crowd jostled them again, and she bumped into him, making his drink splash over her dress. "Damn..." she moaned, trying to dab at the alcohol rapidly sinking into the silk of her dress.

"Hell, that's gonna stain," Mark said, offering her a napkin.

"I need to go back to the hotel and change…"

"Let me take you," he offered immediately, taking her arm. "Please, it's my drink causing the problem."

Izzie was ready to say no, but somehow the words didn't come out that way. This was only going to end up one way, and she felt her pulse jump in anticipation. "All right, I guess that's okay," she murmured, letting him lead the way to the door, and into the cool Paris evening.

* * *

Mark stopped outside her hotel room, and she put her hand on the door, ready to step inside. "Izzie, wait…" he said, moving into her space. "I'd like to take you to dinner one night, would that be alright?" The ride to the hotel had been thick with unspoken sensuality, and now that they were standing here, he knew he couldn't just let her go.

Her eyes widened, like she wasn't really expecting that. "Oh…"

"Just say yes." He cupped her cheek, leaning in, giving her time to pull back. But she didn't, and he moved closer, kissing her. His mouth connected with hers, in a smooth, full contact kiss that started a slow burn in his gut. Her rush of breath, her scent assaulted him, and he gripped her neck, sliding his hand up into her thick, silky hair. For a long moment, they explored the feel of each other, the hot press of his mouth on hers. He couldn't resist, slipping his tongue into her, and she responded eagerly, heat exploding between them.

Their heavy breathing filled the air, and they paused, staring at each other. Her cheeks were flushed from arousal, her hair mussed and hanging in her eyes, and Mark wanted her in a way that made all logic disappear. More than ever, he wanted to take her to bed and forget about everything else but her luscious body. She tasted like wine and woman, her mouth open for him, her body eager for him.

"Lord…we need to get inside before someone sees us."

Mark was already heading that way in his mind, but he paused. "Are you sure? I can leave if you want me to." Even though he didn't want to, couldn't think of that possibility.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked him, tongue swiping her damp bottom lip.

Mark stared at her, thinking how he wanted to suck that plump lip into his mouth, while his erection throbbed painfully in his pants. "Hell, no…I don't want to leave…"

With that admission, Izzie surrendered to the intense rush, the pure maleness of Mark. Somehow, they moved into her room, his hands on her, grinding hips together, stumbling around as his tongue did crazy, sexy things to her mouth. His kisses trailed down to her breasts, and back up again, when he couldn't kiss her through her dress. Izzie moaned, lost in the sweet delight he created, more than she expected. Oh, he was talented, he knew how to excite her, but she felt like he was really concentrating on her pleasure.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast," he murmured in her ear, before his tongue dipped inside.

"Not too fast…too slow…it's been a long time," Izzie sighed, trying to pull his shirt open. Her last sexual encounter had been probably over a year ago, due in part to her busy schedule, and the lack of anyone who made her feel special. Mark made her feel special.

"Okay, I'll go faster," he grinned, kissing her so hard she lost track of everything else. "This is all about you, Izzie, nothing else matters."

Then he yanked his shirt away, and tossed it to the floor carelessly, and Izzie stared at him with unabashed pleasure. . His ripped chest and abs were perfect, just as she'd known they would be, but he was here in the flesh, and she reached out to squeeze one bicep, just to feel how firm it was. Hard as a rock. She glanced down at his pant. Hard as his erection.

"Impressive…" she murmured, not sure if she was talking about his arm muscle or the other equally tempting muscle. Then he pulled her into his arms again, and she ran her hands along his chest and back, greedy to touch more of him. His hand snaked around her back, and he found her dress zipper.

"More…?" he asked, pulling the dress away from her shoulders, whisking it away to leave her standing in her bra and panties, and high heels, not waiting for her to reply. "If you've been waiting a long time for this, let's make it worthwhile…" And he popped her bra open before she could blink. His mouth moved over her nipple and sucked at it, and she let out a slow moan, holding his arms to keep upright. No vibrator in the world could replace that sensation, she thought dimly, as the tingling sensation began in her core. The sensation of masculine strength around her, his breath tickling her flesh, made her appreciate it more for not having it for so long.

Her hands moved along his butt, squeezing the taut definition, bringing herself against him hard. He groaned softly, as they moved against each other, and he was amazed at the heat that roared between them. Not that he didn't expect that, but it was more intense and raw than usual for him. "Izzie…" he said in a low voice, undoing his belt with quick, urgent movements.

"Mark…" she murmured in response, "…take me to bed…"

"Absolutely, sweetheart…this isn't going to happen here, like this," he muttered, gaining control of himself for a moment. He scooped her up into his arms, heading for the king size bed that waited for them. He moved quickly, anxious to discover how much more she was going to excite him. It didn't happen often that a woman made him feel so hot and yet protective of her at the same time. This night was promising to be the beginning of a very special relationship…

* * *

As the weeks passed, summer faded into fall, and then into early winter. Meredith spent the time recovering, taking the advice of both Alex and Derek, and getting a restraining order against Jack. Once the media picked up wind of the story, there was a flurry of gossip, but business at her salon didn't drop off. To the contrary, she had more support than she realized. Jack fumed over the situation, and left several nasty messages on her answering machine, until she changed her number and had it had unlisted.

Also at Derek's urging, she sold her little house in Venice Beach, and bought one with more security. At work, she felt safe, surrounded by everyone, and they all knew if Jack showed up to call the police. Derek made sure to spend as much time with her as his schedule would allow. He quit at Moonglow, not wanting to be close to his brother any longer. He and Meredith went for coffee, took long walks on the beach, or watched movies on DVD. They spent many long Sunday afternoons scouring antique shops, looking for unique items for her new house. He did his best to make her laugh, and take the pain away from her thoughts. But he kept his promise, and there was no kissing or touching, despite his ever-growing desire for her.

Now it was a Friday afternoon, early in December, and the salon was busy with clients getting ready for a myriad of parties around the city. Meredith was grabbing a coffee when Michelle, the receptionist, hurried up to her.

"Mer...someone sent you flowers..." she murmured, her eyes shining in delight. "They're at the front - they're gorgeous..."

Meredith smiled, following the girl to the front desk. A huge arrangement was waiting there - full of orchids, and lavender roses, and sprays of baby's breath. A small crystal heart was tucked in amongst the greenery, sparkling in the light. "You're right - they are absolutely wonderful." She plucked the envelope up that was pinned beneath the heart, recognizing Derek's scrawl on the outside. A little flutter went through her, and she was touched by his gesture. True to his word, he had been the soul of patience the last few months, letting her recuperate, not pushing for anything more than friendship. However, judging from this bouquet, maybe he was trying to move their relationship into a different direction. She opened the envelope, and pulled the card out.

_Meredith,_

_Ready to have dinner with me? _

_As always,_

_Derek_

Did she want to take this to the next step? Her body was recovered, and she felt more relaxed around men again. But would she freak out if he tried to get too close? She bit her lip, leaning in to inhale the sweet fragrance of the roses, and fingering the velvety petals.

"Oohhh...someone's getting romantic..." Alex smirked, coming up beside her and peeking over her shoulder at the note before she could hide it. "Go for it, Mer...he's a good guy. You deserve some happiness, girl."

"I know....I just ...." Meredith paused, unwilling to talk too much in front of anyone else.

Alex snagged the bouquet for her, and carried it back to her office. There, it overwhelmed the small space, and she grinned again. It felt good to be happy again. Maybe it was time to move ahead with Derek.

"So...?" Alex asked, giving her a look, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Are you gonna go for him?"

"Maybe..." Meredith murmured.

As if on cue, her cell phone chirped, and without looking at it, she knew it was Derek. Only he and Alex had this number. "Hey..." she answered, a little blush creeping over her cheeks. Alex winked at her, and backed away from the desk, exaggerating his stealth, but she ignored him, listening to Derek's voice on the phone.

"You sound happy," he said, his own voice warm and reassuring.

"Thank you for the flowers...they're gorgeous. And the little heart is beautiful..."

"I'm glad you liked it." He paused. "Have you decided on your answer yet?"

In that instant, she did. "Yes..."

"And?"

"I accept."

"You will?" he asked, as if taken by surprise. "Well, great...is tonight too soon?"

"Of course not...where are we going?"

"That, honey, is a surprise. Just be ready, and I'll pick you up at home."

"How do I know what to wear?" she giggled softly.

"You'll look wonderful, no matter what. But it's not too dressy. Just be yourself, Meredith - that's all I want. I want to make this a perfect evening for you."

His voice hinted at seduction, and a shiver feathered her spine. Remembering the kiss in the wine cellar, she was suddenly curious to find out more about being with him. Of finding out what it would be like to take it further than just that kiss, of what his body would feel like, entwined with hers. Her breath caught, and she found it hard to speak for a moment.

"All right," she managed to breathe finally, her voice husky. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Me too, honey," Derek replied. "See you then..."

"Bye..."

She clicked the phone off slowly, wondering what exactly he had in mind for her.

"You look flushed..." Alex whispered from the door.

"Alex! Get back to work!" she giggled, standing up and fussing with her hair for a moment. "Wait...I want you to trim my hair..."

"You got it, babe...I just happen to be free at the moment..." he smirked. "Derek won't know what hit him when he sees you..."

Meredith groaned in mock annoyance, but she felt lighter than she had in weeks, as she followed him out to the sink. "Ass..." she murmured, before sitting down, and closing her eyes. She ran through her closet mentally, trying to decide what to wear. Alex fussed over her hair, trimming and styling, until he proclaimed she looked perfect.

"So where is he taking you? Somewhere nice, after all this, I hope," Alex smirked, helping her out of the chair with a flourish.

"I don't know, he's picking me up." Meredith felt another funny little flutter of nerves, imagining what Derek might be planning. After all this time, after all his patience and gentleness, she doesn't know what to expect. She hugged Alex quickly. "Thanks for the hair, sweetie."

"Just go and have fun." He kissed her cheek. "You deserve it."

"What are you and Eric doing for this weekend?" she asked, before grabbing her purse to leave.

"Oh, Eric has plans…" he smirked, rolling his eyes.

Meredith giggled at that, turning to head out of the salon. Feeling light-hearted, she sailed outside, only to crash to earth finding Jack leaning against her car. Forcing her lips into a grim line, she stop her ground, keys in hand.

"What do you want?" Holding her purse across her chest defensively, ready to bolt. Noting that he still looked as groomed as ever, his polished exterior masking his dark side.

"Meredith, don't be like this. I've had a lot of time to think, and I'm sorry…can you give me another chance?" Jack asked her, so sincere, she could almost believe him. He believed himself, at any rate.

"Just leave, I'm so not interested in your lies. Do I need to remind you of the restraining order?"

Jack pushed away from her car, approaching with a feral smile. "They really can't do much to me, and I'm just here to say I miss you, babe. It's the Christmas season, and I want to make amends. C'mon...you know you still love me..."

"Go to hell, Jack. I'm still not interested - I'd rather die first than have you touch me again. Go tell your lies to some other woman." Meredith edged backwards, hoping that Alex or someone else was leaving the salon soon. "You aren't getting close enough to hurt me again."

"I was an ass… " Jack held his hands out, trying to show his repentance.

"_Jackass_…" Meredith snorted. "This isn't helping. Derek will be ang-"

"Oh, so it's Derek to the rescue again…" Jack's voice turned cold. "Fucking my brother now are you?" He still stung over the way Derek had decked him.

At that moment, Alex and a couple of the girls came outside, and Jack backed away. "Mer, you okay?" Alex pulled his cell phone out. "I'm calling the cops…"

"No, I'm fine. Jack is just leaving, are you?"

"Sure, babe. But I'll be around, don't forget it." Jack winked at her, before strolling away, chuckling softly.

"Seriously, are you all right?"

Meredith nodded, though her knees were shaking, and she clutched at Alex's arm for a moment. "Why is he doing this?"

"Because he's thick headed and an asshole." Alex opened her car door and waited till she was inside. "Go. Have dinner with Derek – don't think about this. And I want details tomorrow." He winked at her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Alex. Have fun with Eric." Meredith started the little Mercedes coupe that she bought not long ago. She pulled away, keeping an eye out for anyone behind her. But no one seemed suspicious, and she chided herself for being paranoid. Still, but the time she pulled into her garage, her nerves were taut. Stormy meowed his greeting as she walked into the kitchen, winding around her legs happily. She picked up the little cat, rubbing her face along his soft fur, letting his rumbling purr calm her down a little.


	14. It's Time

**It's here...the chapter you've been (im)patiently waiting for! Not even Mer's run-in with Jack is going to ruin this date, so I hope you're all ready to enjoy it as much as she is! (And for those of you Mark/Izzie fans - thanks for the enthusiastic reviews to the last chapter. There will be more steam for those two in coming chapters as well!)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen - It's Time  
**

Derek surveyed the dining room table with a critical eye. It wasn't extravagant; nothing in the small house was, after all. Some fresh daisies and springs of lavender graced the centerpiece, flanked by white taper candles. There was a bottle of California cabernet waiting and a choice of steaks or halibut for grilling. He decided to cook for her, rather than make a big evening out. He wasn't sure if she was ready for that, and he wanted to take it slow. At any rate, he didn't want to draw any comparisons to his brother, or even try to compete with the amount of money he'd spent.

His phone rang then, and he checked his watch. Almost time to leave to get Meredith, and he snatched the receiver up, doing his shirt cuffs up as he held it wedged against his shoulder. "Alex…? What the hell…Jack was there? That sonofabitch…damnit! Is Mer okay?"

"Shook up a bit, but she was heading home. Just wanted to let you know, dude."

"Thanks, Alex. I'm leaving right now to get her."

"Have a good one…"

After all this time, why did Jack pick today to show up? Derek grabbed his car keys and headed outside, calling his brother vile names under his breath. He tried Meredith's cell phone several times, only getting her voicemail. He pushed down harder on the accelerator, weaving through traffic to get to her faster. Wishing for the first time that she still lived in her little Venice Beach home so that he didn't have to drive so far.

By the time he reached her new house, perched on a hill overlooking Hollywood, his imagination was working overtime. He swung into her driveway, relieved to see that Jack's car was nowhere in sight. Breathing hard, he rushed towards the front door, checking over his shoulder. "Meredith!" he called out, pushing the doorbell urgently. "Honey…?"

The door swung open after a moment, and Meredith smiled happily to see him. "Derek…" she sighed, holding out her hand to him. "Alex called you, didn't he?"

Derek nodded, stepping inside the cool tile of the foyer, as she closed the door behind him. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked carefully at her. "You're okay with it? I mean…" His voice was low with worry over her, and she put her fingers against his lips.

"Shh…I'm fine. He surprised me, but I know he can't hurt me anymore. I want to have this evening, this dinner with you, and whatever happens after that…" Her eyes shone with her trust in him, and he caught her small hand in his. He kissed her fingers, pulling her closer to him.

"Meredith…" His voice softened, and he cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her, long and wet and deep, making love to her mouth, her tongue, and her lips. Meredith made a small sound of satisfaction, kissing him back just as eagerly. It felt so right and perfect, like coming home after a long absence.

His hands wound in her hair, as she lifted up on her toes to get as close as she could. Her hands trailed along his back, her body suffusing with heat. More little whimpers escaped her, and he finally backed away, to look into her eyes. "Are you okay with this?" he murmured, pressing little kisses along her cheek, and down her throat. The sheer promise of those kisses made her knees weak, and she nodded happily.

"Oh, yes…more than okay, Derek."

"Good, because the evening is just starting, and I do have dinner planned," he teased her. "Are you ready to go?"

Meredith pouted prettily, tilting her head. "Are you sure you're hungry?" she whispered.

"Absolutely starving," he said quietly, his eyes travelling hungrily along her lithe body. She was dressed already, in a soft cowl neck sweater that brought out the green in her eyes, and winter white slacks. Her feet were still bare, her pink tipped toenails peeking from beneath the slacks. Her hair was just tousled enough to be tempting, making him think of seeing it spread out on a pillow. "And you look amazing…" he added, finally able to take the time to look at her.

"You said nothing too dressy, so…"

"It's perfect." Derek still had his arms around her waist, loathe to let her go yet.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Derek teased, not sure if she would be okay with his plan.

"Well, that sounds mysterious. Just let me get my shoes." Meredith eased away, her heart still pounding in anticipation. At this rate, dinner wouldn't be an issue. She hurried back, shoes and purse in hand. Admiring his laid back attitude. His black trousers fit his body perfectly, the white shirt with just a hint of blue stripe set off his tanned skin and dark hair. He was trim and fit, exuding that sensual charm that she found so intoxicating. In fact, she always felt a little twinge of possessiveness when they were out together. He got so many admiring looks from the women and even phone numbers passed to him, that she was happy that he seemed only interested in her. All these weeks, she knew he had been holding back his desires, and she appreciated that. Tonight she was going to see just where the feelings between them would take them.

Derek took her arm and led her outside, waiting for her to set the alarm system, and make sure the doors were locked. "Just precautions – I'm sure Jack won't try to get in, but…."

He squeezed her hand. "I doubt he's that stupid." Helping her settle into the low slung Corvette, before jumping behind the wheel, Derek wanted no thoughts of his brother to intrude on this evening. He gunned the motor and backed out of the driveway, and Meredith only giggled at his enthusiasm, already accustomed to his driving. He navigated the narrow streets expertly, finally reaching the freeway. Rather than being annoyed, Meredith laughed at his need for speed, teasing him about his secret desire to be a race car driver.

They bypassed all the exits she assumed he might take, and finally realized he was heading back to Venice Beach. She raised one eyebrow at him, meeting his eyes. He shrugged. "Thought you might want a small, intimate dinner – and I'm cooking."

Meredith giggled in delight, touching his arm. "No one has ever done that for me. I can't wait!"

He grinned back her, as they pulled up in front of his house. "It's not as palatial as some places, but it's home." The look he gave her was partly nervous about her reaction – in all the time together, he hadn't brought her here before. He took her hand in the twilight, searching her expression.

"It's lovely – I mean it. And I'm here for you, not the house," Meredith said softly, squeezing his fingers. "Now, you promised food..?"

Derek laughed, winking at her. "You're right."

Once inside, he opened the wine and prepared the barbeque, as Meredith wandered around the small house. He could see her through the patio doors, looking at the family pictures grouped along the bookcases, and a couple of framed posters from the old movies that were his passion. There was a well lived in leather sofa and recliner, with stacks of scripts and books on the table beside it. The old hardwood floors gleamed with fresh polish, reflecting the warm light from the lamps. She walked outside to join him again, enjoying the unusual warmth of the December day. "It's all so you, Derek – thank you for bringing me here." She took another sip of the rich wine, savoring it. It left her feeling a little reckless, and she crossed the small flagstone patio to join him. "Can I do anything?"

Derek leaned over to kiss her, enjoying the sight of her in house. It seemed just like it was supposed to be this way. "Just relax – I'm looking after this."

She kissed him back, her small tongue darting in to meet his this time. She wanted to taste him again, feel that solid masculine strength that had been in her dreams since that night in the wine cellar. For a moment, Derek abandoned restraint, wrapping his arms around her. The taste and heat of him were unbearably sweet as his tongue delved into her mouth. The pure pleasure of it went through her in like fire, igniting passion that she didn't want to deny any longer.

His mouth broke away, searching down the side of her throat, kissing the pulse point, making her clench in desire. One of his hands slid upwards, cupping her breast, touching her gently over the soft sweater. Meredith moaned softly, achingly aware of the muscular length of him pressed against her.

Then the steaks hissed sharply on the grill, reminding Derek of the bad timing. He broke away, swearing a little, as she giggled. "Are you sure you're still hungry?" she asked, meeting his eyes as he pulled the meat off the fire.

He turned to her again, brushing his hand along her cheek. "Seriously, Meredith, all I can think about is you. I want you more than I can say – all of you, honey. Can you handle this?" he asked, searching her eyes. "Damn, I just wanted to give you a nice dinner, and take my time, but hell…" He raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not doing this right…" He hated himself for rushing her, for being too consumed with the thought of taking her to his bed, to think straight.

"It's okay, Derek," Meredith whispered, "you're not doing anything wrong. I want to be with you, I want to explore how it feels to be with a man that cares about my feelings. I trust you, honey, or I wouldn't be here." She kissed his mouth gently, and he relaxed a little, deepening the kiss again, until they were both a little breathless. When she looked up, meeting those decadent blue eyes, she was touched by the depth of the emotion he was able to portray in that look.

"We're going to explore that together then – we won't do anything you don't want to, is that good?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"That's good," she sighed happily, as he took her hand to lead her back inside to his bedroom.

* * *

Meredith felt that same little flutter of anticipation building, as Derek led the way inside. As they passed through the kitchen, he grabbed the wine and another two glasses, then moved along the short hallway to the bedroom. The room was warm and inviting, with a large bed covered in navy bedding. An antique stained glass lamp shed muted lighting in the dimness, and she smiled to recognize it from one of their excursions.

Derek set down the wine and glasses, and stood behind her quietly, his hands on her shoulders. Letting her take in his space, not pressuring her for anything else. His lips brushed her temple, and he inhaled the soft feminine scent of her. He could hardly believe this moment was here, that she was here with him, and he hoped like hell he wouldn't totally mess this up.

Suddenly feeling a little wash of nerves, Meredith moved to sit down on the bed, to slip her shoes off, wondering if she was really ready for this. Derek knelt down in front of her, and took the shoe from her hand, his thumb caressing the arch of her foot before taking the other shoe as well. From there, he moved slowly forward, kissing her with a quiet assurance as he eased them backwards onto the duvet.

For a few moments, he held her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, as his hands soothed her body. As if he could feel the nerves firing, his touch was relaxing all her fears. "You're safe with me, Meredith. I want to make you feel good, and whatever you want or don't want, is fine with me." His hand drifted lower, sliding beneath the soft wool of her sweater, along the waist of her pants. Meredith sucked in her breath as he carefully explored the skin exposed, letting herself get lost in the sensations. "I just want to find out everything that you like…" His fingers gently loosened the button and eased the zipper down, kissing her lips again.

"What do _you _like, Derek?" she asked, a little breathless, feeling his tender exploration a little further along her hips.

"Hmm…" he murmured, his eyes warm as he looked at her as if she was a special present to open, just anticipating where to begin. "Oh, I'm pretty easy to please, honey." Then his touch moved higher again, inching towards her breasts, touching her over the lace of her bra. His mouth traced a delicate trail over her throat, as his fingers teased her nipples one by one. Before she realized it, he was easing her sweater up over her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Her breath caught, as he smoothed her skin with the palm of his hand, dipping towards the swell of her breasts. "Relax…" he murmured, touching his mouth to her then, licking lazily to where her nipples were begging for attention, lifting them away from the lace. "This has got to go," he finally muttered, and she laughed softly.

"Here…" she offered, undoing the delicate clasp and letting the lace fall away from her. She looked up at him, tracing the line of his cheek in the soft light of the lamp. "I want to see you too…"

Derek slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders and tossing it away. He was just as muscular and toned as she remembered from that night he helped her, the soft trail of hair along his chest narrowing to his trim waist. She moved towards him, letting him fold her into his arms, her breasts crushing against him. Derek kissed her again, teasing her lips, pressing kisses in random spots, exploring all of her sensitive skin, learning what made her shiver, and moan for more.

Her own hand moved towards his hips, touching the hard heat of him that bulged against his slacks. Derek groaned softly, rolling to his back, letting her take her time with touching him. His breathing hitched, as she leaned forward to kiss his chest, her little tongue stroking over his nipples. Her hand played along his length, making him buck upwards. "Meredith…" he managed to say, his voice low and sensual, sending a shiver along her spine at the way she was able to make him feel.

"You _are_ easy to please," she giggled softly, as he pulled her closer again, his mouth more demanding this time. She reveled in the sweet intimacy of this, the way he was taking his time, even though she could tell it was getting more difficult for him.

"You please me," he assured her, now easing the pants away from her hips, and down her legs. He returned to her abdomen, his tongue dipping over her navel, and then lower still. "Are you all right yet?" This as his tongue made dancing patterns along her inner thighs, and moving closer to where she ached and throbbed. More so than in a long time, more wet than she remembered being, and she nodded. Caught in the way the blue of his eyes seemed more intense as he looked up at her, waiting for her permission to keep going.

"Oh yes…don't stop," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled, before touching her again. This time rubbing his thumb along the damp silk of her thong, inching it away from her trembling flesh. Then his tongue invaded her, with delicate moist strokes that sent pleasure rocketing through her. He stroked her, licking and teasing, adding his fingers slowly to take her to even higher bliss. Her hips rocked upwards, as she squirmed and cried out for more. This was heaven, it was so good, and she felt the pressure building, as he continued to move his fingers in and out in a rhythmic motion, his tongue moving over her clit in an unending touch. Meredith let herself go at last, tumbling into the sweetest spasm, arching against his mouth, her fingers buried in his hair.

When she finally stopped shaking, Derek slowly released her, moving upwards to cradle her against his chest. His hand stroked her hair, as she caught her breath again. "You okay?" he asked against her ear. "Should we stop?"

Meredith shook her head, resting her hand against his hip again. "I'm not quitting now, Derek Shepherd. I want you to make love to me, completely, fully…I'm ready for more." Her fingers slid inside the loosened waist of his slacks, touching the velvet skin at the head of his cock. "Take these off for me…" she urged. "I want to see you now."

"If you're completely sure…" he said quietly, never taking his eyes off her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't…" she whispered, as he eased away from her and stripped away the rest of his clothes. As he joined her again, Meredith let her admiring gaze take him in completely – the flat abdomen tapered to his narrow hips, the muscles in his thighs toned, the dark hairs dusting his legs, and lastly his cock, hard and waiting for her. Then he settled over her, pressing her gently against the pillows, between her legs. He nudged against her, strong and demanding, yet taking his time to let her get used to him. Her legs parted easily, welcoming him, feeling his hardness sliding against her softness; his fullness needing her wetness to take him inside.

She met his eyes in the lamplight, the blue turning drowsy with passion, his smile so intimate and sensual enough to encourage her. "That's it, baby…take me inside of you…just like that…" he coaxed her, nearly groaning at the pure silk of her body around him. Entering her in a slow, languid glide, lifting her leg up higher to accommodate him. "So good, so beautiful, Meredith…are you okay…?"

"Yes…" she sighed, loving the way he looked at her now, so hot and intent. As if her pleasure was the only thing he wanted, not rushing her, like Jack used to. She pushed that memory out of her mind, refusing to let any bad thoughts interfere. Her fingers splayed along his back, tracing his spine, arching a little to meet him. "Feels so good, Derek…"

"Ah, god, Meredith…don't move…please baby…" he growled, clenching his jaw, as his cock threatened to do him in sooner than he wanted to. He wanted to stay there, locked in her body, for as long as he could. He pulled back, slowly, then pushing in again, making her gasp. Her body responded, squeezing around him reflexively, reveling in the moment. "Oh, hell…"

"Don't stop moving, I'm okay…I want you so much…" she nearly sobbed, as he moved faster, taking her deeper, angling his body against her so that she felt on fire. She clung to him, wrapping around him, as he gave in to the inevitable pleasure, as she spasmed around him. His cock throbbed and drove harder, each thrust taking them both to the edge and then back again. He kissed her then, his tongue dancing with hers, as he felt her climax again, this time letting himself go with her. Little sounds of satisfaction mingled with their heavy breathing, as they kissed again and again, tangled together, sweaty and sated.

"Oh my god," Meredith whimpered, feeling suddenly more relaxed than ever, unwilling to move a muscle from his embrace.

"Good?"

"Damn good…" she giggled, closing her eyes.

Derek smiled in the darkness, rubbing his hands along her back, feeling her delicate body relaxing against him. Within moments, his own eyes drifted shut, and they fell into a sated slumber. Meredith stirred later, unsure for a moment where she was, with Derek hard inside of her, not demanding, just gentle and slow. He had her beside him, one of her legs over his hip, letting them move together in a slow sensual slide. Kissing this time in a leisurely way, just enjoying the pure delight of the moment, content to let her set the pace. Her hips moved against him, her tight lush body pulling at him. "Come for me again, honey," he urged, thrusting just enough to send a flare of heat through her core, enough to make her beg for more. Derek took his time, retreating and thrusting, until she was shaking. "Now…" he whispered, thrusting deep, as she came in great shuddering waves over and over.

As they curled together again, Meredith played her fingers along his chest, tickling him just a little. He clenched, sucking in his breath, before his laughter rumbled under her touch. "Careful, sweetheart - I might get even with you later..." he warned her, capturing her fingers.

He moved them over again, pouring a glass of wine, and then propping himself up on one arm, surveying her with a smile. "You look thoroughly sated," he observed, taking in her flushed skin, her disheveled hair, her lips swollen from kissing. Meredith pushed back against the pillow, sharing the glass with him for a moment.

"I feel thoroughly sated," she confessed, "for now..."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Trying to do me in the first night?"

"Complaining?" she teased, leaning in to kiss him again, the wine taste lingering on her tongue, as she took more of the initiative this time. He managed to set the glass on the nightstand before the wine sloshed out, then returning to hold her tightly, kissing with more passion than before.

"Oh, no complaints," he vowed, before finding more places on her delicious body that made her beg for more....


	15. Pushing Bad Thoughts Away

**My goodness...I'll be honest, I was expecting a wee bit more excitement over that last chapter. After all, it had taken me to the fourteenth chapter for some hot MerDer loving (probably a record for my stories)! Oh well, perhaps not as many of you were anticipating it as much as I thought! Thanks to snv3, caliginous & Bonnie for letting me know you liked it! This chapter is a little shorter, with some more sweet moments. And yes, we all need a Derek like this one, don't we LOL? **

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Pushing the Bad Thoughts Away  
**

_Love lift me, wherever you are  
__Convince me, I'm safe in your arms  
Love lift me, I'm waitin' on you_

_Cause nothing can lift me  
The way that you do_

Meredith stirred in her sleep, murmuring a little, her body flinching. She tried to sit up, only to discover one strong arm around her waist. Her heart lurched briefly, before Derek's mouth found her shoulder. Instantly, she relaxed, the warmth of his body molded against her reassuringly.

"You okay?" he murmured, his voice soft and sleepy in her ear.

She sighed a little. "Yes, just a bad dream..."

"Do you get those often?" he asked, his hand drifting lower, over her hip.

Meredith bit her lip. "Well...sometimes..." she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was dealing with it. And for a long time, I was okay. Maybe seeing Jack again triggered something..."

Derek pressed another kiss along her shoulder blade. "He won't hurt you ever again. I swear it, Meredith. Here, you're tense, let me help you..." He eased her gently onto her stomach, massaging her back for a moment. Kneading the silky skin, feeling her relax further under his touch. His hands moved down her spine, kissing in random places, finally reaching the flare of her hips. He kissed the small of her back, tongue dancing as his fingers delved between her legs.

Meredith peeked over her shoulder at him, lifting up on her elbows. "Insatiable..." she giggled, as he touched her again.

"Oh, I can stop anytime," he said softly, his breath fanning the moist skin his tongue left behind.

Her hips twitched, lifting upwards as he played with her soft skin, moving along the damp, plump folds. His fingers slid in a little deeper, his other hand gripping her hip, making her rock upwards, legs widening. For a few moments, she felt only sweetness, the little twinge of a climax beginning deep inside of her. Then Derek moved harder against her, his cock bumping at her where his fingers had been. Suddenly, her whole body tensed, and she bit back a little involuntary cry. "No! Oh god...I can't, I can't..." The memories of how Jack had held her against the railing of the deck the night of the party seared her mind. Of the rasp of his voice in her ear, as he pulled at her dress and held her there, vulnerable and helpless. Memories she'd thought were far behind her. She twisted away, a whimper catching in her throat.

"What is it?" Derek immediately backed away, as she fell forward into the pillows. "Did I hurt you...god, I'm sorry..." He raked a hand through his hair, watching her body shake from the sudden onslaught of tears. Feeling helpless for a moment, not knowing what caused her anxiety, he didn't know what to do for her.

"Not...you..." she gasped, curling onto her side, her hair tangled over her face.

"Shh..." he murmured, carefully moving down beside her. "Can I do something? Can you tell me about it.... maybe it will help..."

Meredith gulped, fresh hot tears stinging her eyelids. Instinctively, she inched closer to Derek, letting him fold her into his embrace again. "God...I'm sorry...my fault..."

"It's not your fault, honey. You know I told you, this is all about you...whatever you want or don't want..."

"I wanted, oh god I wanted to, Derek. You've been so good and patient, and I do want this here with you, and it was good before...but..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Derek closed his eyes, holding his breath for a moment, fearing the worst. "But?"

"That night, after the party...Jack tried to force me, he held me up against the railing, ready to take me like that...from behind...oh god, Derek...it was awful."

"Oh honey," Derek rocked her slowly for a moment. "And here I was, putting you in the same position. Damn, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about Jack, and what he did. I wish I could take it all away...all the hurt, all the bad memories. I just want to make you feel good - maybe I rushed you too much." He could feel her tears on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. She tipped her face up to him, and his heart broke for her all over again.

He smoothed the damp strands of hair away from her face, realizing his feelings for her went so much farther than what she was ready for. She had stolen his heart from the first moment their eyes had met, and he was totally lost in the rush of love he felt for her. And he would do whatever it took to make sure she never hurt again.

"No, Derek, you didn't rush me - how could any guy be as patient as you've been these last few months?" Meredith whispered. "I guess I just need more time to get my head together. But I'm okay with you..."

Derek kissed her forehead, wiping away a trace of tears that leaked from the corner of her eye. "Okay. Look, I promised you dinner, and I've been a terrible host. Maybe we should get out of bed, and actually eat something now. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she confessed, willing away any lingering bad feelings.

"Can you stay awhile longer?" He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly midnight - will Stormy be okay alone?"

Meredith smiled. "Yes, certainly. He only goes outside if I'm home, and I made sure to leave him enough food and water. I guess I kind of prepared for being out late..."

"You did...?"

Meredith nodded. "I was ready for this, Derek. I want to be here, believe me." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Now, about that food..."

Derek laughed. "No barbeque at this hour - maybe an omelet? I make a pretty good one."

"Perfect."

Awhile later, Meredith sat at the small table, where the candles flickered. Derek sat across from her, soft light dancing along his features. "This is wonderful," she sighed, tasting the fluffy eggs, seasoned just right with chives and diced tomatoes.

"Not exactly gourmet fare..." Derek shrugged.

"Trust me, this is all I want right now. I've had my share of trendy cuisine." Meredith tucked one foot under her legs on the chair. She had taken a few minutes to freshen up while he cooked, and snagged his shirt to wear instead of getting dressed. It looked adorably big on her, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons done up haphazardly. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, curling between her breasts where the shirt gaped open. Her tongue swiped along her bottom lip, savoring the last remnants of the late meal. It made him hard all over again, thinking of her tongue on other places of his own anatomy, and he shifted on his chair.

As if she were totally unaware of the effect she was having on him, Meredith caught his hot gaze, flushing a little, the fall of her hair across her eyes hiding her own expression. He looked sexy as hell, wearing only an old pair of faded jeans, the candlelight casting shadows along his muscular chest. In her heart, she knew he was so much more of a man than Jack could ever hope to be - and that she was comfortable with him in ways that she had never dreamed of.

"What?" she asked then, as he reached across the table to take her hand.

"You still okay? I can take you home if you want."

"I'm good," she assured him, standing up and coming around the table to join him. She crawled into his lap, giving him no doubt that she was there for him. Holding his gaze, she slowly unbuttoned the shirt, leaning forward to kiss him. Her hot, damp core pressed against the sudden jut of his erection. She kissed his mouth, his cheek, his eyelids, as her hands roamed his naked chest. His whole body responded, every nerve flaring to attention under her delicate touch. Her hips pushed against him, and he let her set the pace, not wanting to do anything to spoil the moment.

"You feel damn good..." he groaned, sliding his hands along her back, under the shirt. Her nipples slid against the hot skin of his chest, nearly making him mindless from desire, as she moved sinuously against him.

"Take me to bed, Derek..."

"Are you really sure about this?" he managed to ask, between kisses, nearly ready to take her right there on the table.

"Very sure..." she whispered, and that was all it took for him to push to his feet, still holding her against him. Still claiming her mouth, managing to find his way to the bedroom without tripping, until they were wrapped together in the sheets again. Losing themselves in the sweet rush of pleasure all over again...


	16. A Naughty Interlude

**Well, this chapter is entirely Mark & Izzie oriented, for those of you looking for that, and I'll warn you it's steamy and naughty, and all those things that you like about them. Hope you enjoy it. We will return to more MerDer next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Sixteen - A Naughty Interlude  
**

Fashion Week in New York was just crazy, Izzie thought to herself as she navigated the crowded venue. She wasn't modelling – too many curves for these designers. But she had to check out the clothes, and the best seats were at the front. She had snagged a pass from her agent, and she was ready to enjoy the show. Looking around, she nodded at some girls she recognized, as well as the usual celebrities milling around. Snippets of conversation assaulted her as she pulled her cell phone out, and she wondered if Mark had called her.

Since their torrid interlude in Paris, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. He had been an extremely attentive lover, and she had been nearly boneless at the end of their weekend together. Somehow the time had passed quickly, and the dinner invitation turned out to be dinner in bed – they never left her suite for the rest of the time.

"_Izzie..." Mark's voice was low and seductive, as he moved over her. All taut muscle and masculine heat between her legs, as she welcomed him against her. The room was dim, slightly illuminated from the outside city lights only. "I really hope you meant what you said about this being quick..."_

"_Oh yes..." Izzie arched upwards, her hands reaching out for him. "Now, please..."_

"_I hate to make a lady wait," he growled, parting her damp folds, finding her hot and ready for him. "Tell me what you want."_

"_Just you, all of you," Izzie moaned, past the point of caring he was supposed to be the manwhore of L.A. – right now he was here with her, and he was making her feel incredible. _

"_That's not a problem, sweetheart. Right now, that's all I want too – we'll have time for taking things slow next time," he grinned at her, and Izzie was suddenly happy to know this wasn't just a one time encounter. For a moment, Mark paused, looking at her spread out in front of him, her hair spilling across the pillow, her arms above her head, with her breasts and nipples arching up at him. He brushed the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit and she squirmed in a very feminine way._

"_Mark..." she whispered, her eyes closing._

"_Hmmm...?" He plunged his fingers deeper, pulling back as she tried to follow the movement with her hips. _

"_Just give it to me, please..."_

_Mark grinned, knowing he could make her wait a little longer, make her tell him exactly what she wanted, but his own need was demanding attention, and he didn't want to wait either. "You got it, baby," he murmured, replacing his fingers with his cock at her warm, wet opening. Her legs slipped around him, almost pulling him into her, but he resisted, torturing both of them just a little longer. Izzie made a soft sound of impatience, her fingers griping the pillows. Her wetness slid over the tip of his erection, driving him crazy, and he gave up trying to control the moment. _

"_Mark...please..." That was all it took for him to push into her fast and deep, forgetting about slow, about finesse, about everything but how good and tight she felt. He pounded, taking her hard, with urgent thrusts, her body wrapping around his. Within moments, Izzie was lost in the climax, sighing in pleasure. Mark followed her, exploding in an orgasm that had him shuddering – nothing had been as good as that moment when he pulsed inside of her, his body tense, his brain empty of everything else. He met her eyes, full of sensual promise and satisfaction, and it was like never before. _

"_Worth the wait?" he asked, pulling her into an embrace, as they caught their breath. Slick with sweat, muscles relaxing, he rolled onto his side and took her with him. Izzie gave him a small smile._

"_Definitely," she laughed softly. _

"_Good, and there won't be as long a wait for the next time," Mark vowed, kissing her slow and easy, letting his hands roam along her body. _

"_Thank god..." _

* * *

Izzie blinked, returning to the present moment, even though heat flooded her at the memory of their scorching passion. The lights dimmed, and she looked up at the catwalk, trying to focus on the show starting. After awhile, she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned quickly, looking into Mark's eyes beside her. "What are you...?" she asked, caught up in his sensual charm.

"I figured you'd be here," he murmured, easing into the chair that was suddenly empty beside her. He took her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And you look sexy as hell..." Approving of her fitted Prada suit, the plunging neckline with a necklace of amber beads drawing his eyes to her cleavage.

Izzie fought the urge to throw her arms around his neck. He looked masculine and confident, in black cashmere slacks, and an open collar white shirt, sexy as hell too. But he hadn't called her since Paris and she was determined to be cool. "Am I that predictable?" she asked, tossing her hair back, shifting her eyes back to the stage.

"Oh, never predictable," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for not calling...again. My agent booked me back to back gigs, totally out of the blue. I couldn't get away."

"You have a cell phone."

"Yes, but I'm much better in person," he said, a little hint of amusement in his voice.

She gulped, remembering just how good he was in person, and shifted in her chair. Mark's hand grazed her thigh, and she looked at him, caught up in the seductive web of his gaze. There was a break in the show then, and he took the opportunity to pull her to her feet. Easing them past several women, muttering excuses, until they were at the back of the room.

"Where are we going?" Izzie asked, mindful of more than one pair of eyes on them. Several women smiled knowingly, and she wondered briefly if Mark knew them...intimately.

"Somewhere quiet." He moved into the hall, looking around, before pulling her into the ladies room.

"Mark! Are you crazy?" Izzie looked at him in a mixture of surprise and amusement as he locked the door behind them.

"Crazy for you," he laughed, easing behind her, kissing her neck. "I missed you, so much. I wanted to call, but it wasn't enough. You deserve my full attention, Izzie."

"Oh..." she sighed, as he massaged her shoulders.

"You smell delicious," he murmured, as his hands went lower to slide over her breasts, and his lips caressed her cheek.

"Just kiss me, Mark," she sighed, wanting his tongue inside her, wanting more. So much for being cool.

"You got it," Mark assured, and spun her around to face him. The minute he touched her mouth with his, desire exploded between them. They grabbed each other, hands here, there, everywhere, digging into each other's hair to get closer, to meld their mouths completely. Mark's tongue doing amazing things to hers as he thrust into her, and Izzie could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and she had a feeling this was going to the point of no return.

"This is so bad," she whispered, trying to hold onto a shred of sense that was departing rapidly.

"I know," he grinned, undoing the buttons on her jacket, and bending over to lick her nipple through the fabric of her bra. It was torture, making her want more of him, more bare flesh touching. Then he moved lower, and did the same to her inner thighs, and Izzie leaned back against the vanity, needing to hold on to something. His tongue danced across the edge of her thong, easing along the edge of the lace and she couldn't prevent a soft moan from slipping out.

"Oh god..."

His tongue slid over her, again and again, until she was spreading her legs wider, clutching at his hair with her eyes half closed, drowning in wave after wave of tight hot pleasure that he created. Any inhibition she may have had about this deserted her entirely, when he slid the silky thong down her legs, and returned to lick her, dipping and stroking until she was lost to everything but the moment. When he sucked her clit softly, easing his finger into her, she came, bucking forward, nearly screaming out loud in pleasure.

"Good?" he asked, standing up beside her when she was done shuddering in ecstasy.

"Oh yes..." It was all she could say, and it seemed so inadequate.

"We're not done yet. Turn around." He moved her around, wanting to see her in the mirror – loving the flush on her cheeks, the look of her eyes so clouded with desire as he looked at her. He wanted to look over her shoulder as he thrust inside of her, and see the pleasure on her face.

Izzie placed her hands on the counter, and he felt his whole body shake in anticipation. God, he wanted her – like he'd never wanted any other woman. It amazed him all over again every time he realized that. He eased her skirt upwards, sliding his hands along the softness of her thighs, her hips. She gave him a soft moan of encouragement, and he settled against her, parting her easily. He thrust into her deeply, and they both moaned. She felt good surrounding him with her slick heat, her tightness gripping him.

When he glanced in the mirror, he found her looking back at him, her eyes half closed, her mouth open, lips moist and swollen from his kisses. Her hair fell forward as she took him deeper, her breasts exposed by the open jacket. Her hands pressed against the counter for support, as she moved in time with his thrusts.

"You look so good, Izzie," he muttered, leaning forward, kissing her temple. His cock drove into her harder, taking her breath away, and when he hit the right spot, she stared at him, her mouth open in a silent cry of intense pleasure. He pulled back and repeated the same thrust, and she nearly screamed again. "Look at me, Izzie..."

"Yes..." she whispered, arching her hips backwards as she came, contracting around him.

"I love to watch you come," he murmured, encouraging her, moving faster and harder. "Just like that, babe...so damn beautiful..." Her teeth caught her bottom lip as the climax whipped through her, the flush covering her chest and her cheeks pink. At that moment, he gripped her hips and pumped his way to a hard, shattering orgasm that had him gritting his teeth and trying not to yell out loud in satisfaction.

When he finally was able to regain coherent thought, he released her slowly, he looked into her eyes in the mirror again. Both of them were hot and damp from exertion, their clothes hopelessly mangled. "Damn..."

Izzie giggled infectiously, leaning back into his strong body. "My thought exactly."

Then Mark heard his cell phone ring, and he looked over at his discarded pants. "Don't get that," Izzie moaned, reluctant to move, or think of anything but how good she felt.

"It might be my agent..." he said, fishing it out of his pocket. "Aw, crap..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Mark frowned. "Just a girl I used to know." He scrubbed his hand over his jaw. "She's rather determined."

"What? Some old flame texting you?" Izzie laughed, trying to grab the phone to see.

"Iz, no..."

She put her hand to her mouth. "Not text? Dirty pictures...?"

"Just forget it. She's obviously not willing to take no for an answer."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No – she wasn't my type."

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You resisted a female's obvious charms?"

"Give me a break, Izzie." Mark deleted the message before she could grab the phone. "I'm not entirely amoral, despite what Morgan probably told you."

Izzie smiled. "She did tell me some scandalous things, but I like to make up my own mind. And you do have _some _redeeming qualities," she added with a little smirk, taking his hand.

"Oh, I do, babe, and I will be happy to redeem myself further somewhere much more comfortable than this. I have a suite at the Ritz, with room service..." His eyes danced with promise.

"Then let's go, lover. I'm suddenly starving," Izzie giggled. "Just let me try to straighten my clothes, so I don't look hopelessly dishevelled."

"Oh I don't know, I like the 'freshly fucked' look myself," he teased her, just as there was an impatient knock on the door.

"Busted." Izzie laughed again. Something about being with Mark made her feel more light-hearted and happy than she could recall being. And with a nod, Mark took her hand, and they sailed out the door and the woman waiting outside, who gave them an incredulous look as they went by.


	17. Talks & Encounters

**Well, it would appear the McStizzie fans are more vocal than the MerDer fans on this story, based on the reviews for that last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed that little encounter, even though they aren't the main focus of this story. This chapter brings some conversations between Mark & Derek, Meredith & Alex...and unfortunately, brings Jack back into the picture. He's just not a happy camper...**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Talks & Encounters  
**

Mark waved Derek over to his table at The Ivy. It was late on Sunday evening, and the trendy little restaurant was jammed as usual, with both the famous and the notorious. Mark was ensconced at a table near the patio, where he could keep an eye on the women passing by, even though he realized none of them looked like Izzie.

"So, you have that extremely smug look that means you've had good sex," Mark grinned, lifting his glass of Scotch in greeting.

Derek dropped into the chair across from Mark, unable to keep from grinning back. He had just left Meredith, after spending the entire weekend with her. Splitting the time between his house and hers, going out briefly to eat or stroll along the beach, or making sure Stormy wasn't feeling neglected. This in between long stretches of time in bed, discovering the needs and desires of each other.

"'Extremely smug'?"

"Well, I should know, since I believe I perfected that look. Yours needs work."

Derek rolled his eyes, before taking a moment to order a drink from the pretty little waitress that seemed to appear like magic. She hovered a few moments, flirting with him, before sashaying away with a backward glance.

"See, you still attract the girls, Derek. Why are you limiting yourself?" Mark asked, assessing Derek's laid back attire of jeans and navy shirt, the black hair looked freshly styled, thick and full. "Since Morgan left, you've been way too celibate. I was starting to worry."

"Mark, I've told you before - I don't hook up."

"Don't you find it ironic that you're a serial monogamist in real life, but you seem to fuck like a porn star in every movie you've been in lately?" Mark smirked. "The one where you were a bank robber was especially raunchy..."

"It's not the same, trust me."

"Aw, c'mon...you can tell me. You've never wanted to keep on going after the cameras stopped...had a little quickie with the girl later on somewhere private?"

Derek groaned. "God, why are we having this conversation?"

"Cuz I'm curious."

"No, you're just horny."

"That too."

"At any rate, I want to settle down, get married, have a family one day," Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If anything happened, it's in the past, and all I can say is that I was likely young and foolish."

"Yeah, well good luck explaining those raunchy movies to your progeny, Shep."

Derek grimaced. "Hopefully that won't be an issue."

Mark laughed as the waitress returned with Derek's drink. "Yeah, sure." He winked at the girl, earning a saucy smile in return. "So when do I get to meet your new love?"

"I'm not sure if she's ready to meet you. You might corrupt her," Derek countered, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm hurt, Shep. I can be a perfect gentleman if I'm motivated to be."

"Since when?"

"Trust me."

"Meredith is still recovering from that asshole brother of mine. She's not like the women you usually hang out with."

"Yeah, yeah...I remember seeing her at that party. Very hot, very sexy...but I'm sorry about her experience with Jack." Derek had filled Mark in on the basics of what happened, without going into explicit detail. Meredith didn't need that - she only confided in him or Alex, and he wasn't giving away any of her personal details.

"You still hang out at Moonglow?"

"Sometimes - I've seen him around a time or two. He's always smooth talking some hot babe, or laying the charm on the celebs. Last time it was Tom and Katie - Jack was all schmooze, not a hint of bastard in sight."

Derek frowned. "I'd love to wipe that 'charming' smirk off his face permanently. The way he treated Meredith..."

"Never a good reason for that shit," Mark agreed. "But, all kidding aside, I'm happy for you, man. I'm glad it's working out for you, she sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is."

Derek smiled again, thinking of her soft smile, and her sweet nature. Despite her bad experiences, she was able to trust him and was learning to explore her sensual nature again. Feeling her shuddering release, and hearing her soft sigh of bliss was the best thing he could give her.

"Must have been a helluva weekend," Mark observed, seeing his friend's faraway expression.

"Can we talk about something else?"

Mark shrugged. "Okay, sure." He paused for a moment, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "I saw Morgan a couple weeks ago."

Derek raised one eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? Where?"

"Paris, actually. She was promoting the movie there, I bumped into her at a club." Mark looked up at Derek, gauging his reaction.

"How is she?"

"Good, great."

"I'm surprised you were able to have a civil conversation."

"Ah, well, you know...we didn't talk much. Music was pretty loud. But she had her friend, Izzie, with her – you remember her, the girl from Moonglow…?"

"Ah, yes, the one that shot you down, as I recall."

"Things went much better this time, actually. We ended up in bed all weekend."

"And this is news…how?"

"I like her. She's hot, and yet…she's got a way about her that I can't get out of my head." Mark paused. "I saw her again in New York."

"Seriously? Twice with the same woman?" Derek teased him. "Isn't that against your rules, or something?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "No…well, yeah. But she's great, seriously."

"Hmm…do I detect a note of meaningful interest there?" Derek raised one eyebrow in question.

"Hell, I don't know, man. This is uncharted territory for me."

"Well, good luck with that. Call me if you need my 'monogamist' advice," Derek smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith strolled through her quiet salon, humming happily to herself. She put the first pot of coffee on, as usual, thinking of how much she had enjoyed the weekend with Derek. As the fragrant brew gurgled into the pot, she heard Alex clomping through the back door, his heavy boots announcing his arrival.

"Well, aren't you the happy girl," Alex noted. "Someone had a good weekend. I like this much better than your old Monday morning persona."

Meredith swatted his arm. "Smartass." She did feel happy, and if she had any aches, it was due entirely to a different reason than before. The little twinges were a pleasant reminder of Derek's thorough exploration of her body. Of how he had made love to her with endless sweetness, doing his best to give her new memories, taking away the bad ones.

"Oh, you lucky woman," Alex teased her, seeing her expression. "Can I say I'm jealous - Derek is smokin' hot, babe. He's gonna be a big star again, trust me. Guys like him that mature into their looks, with excellent bone structure and that sinful hair...mmhmm...hang onto him, honey."

"He deserves to succeed - he's one of the good guys."

Alex poured them both a cup of coffee. "So, dinner was good...?"

"We, um...actually didn't make it as far as dinner on Friday," Meredith confessed with a little giggle.

"Didn't think you would," Alex smirked.

"We spent all weekend together, Alex. I didn't realize it could be like this. I mean, we spent time together before, but now...there is that added layer of intimacy. Like I look at him, and I can't help but touch him, reassure myself that he's actually with me."

"You've got it bad, then. Should I start planning for the wedding now?"

"Wedding? Alex, seriously, I don't think we're at that point yet. I don't want to rush into anything again - look what happened before." She shuddered delicately at the mere thought of Jack again.

"You had the wrong guy before - Derek won't mess with you. I can see it when he looks at you - you're all he sees, you're his woman. Not in a caveman sense, but in a soulmate sense. He loves you, Meredith. He just doesn't admit it yet."

Meredith bit her bottom lip, thinking about Alex's words. "Oh, I don't know...love is kind a big step already."

"Mer, it's not like you just met the guy - you've been getting to know him all this time. That you're having fun in bed is the inevitable next step." Alex winked at her. "You can tell me, you're falling in love with him too, aren't you?"

Meredith dropped into his chair, twirling it around for a moment, avoiding his question. Was she falling in love? If that meant feeling giddy and intoxicated by his touch, and enjoying the quiet moments mixed with the heady passion, maybe it was love.

"God, Alex...maybe I am," she said quietly, stopping the spinning to stare at her friend.

"Good - can I be the maid of honor at the wedding?" he teased her. "But no pink...that's so cliché..."

* * *

Jack sat at his desk at the restaurant, sipping coffee and thoughtfully perusing the papers in his hand, frowning slightly. Then he flipped through a stack of photographs, a scowl darkening his features even more. It was nearly enough to make him throw up, seeing the happy smiles of the people in the photos. Anger and resentment twisted inside of him like a hot poker, and he threw his coffee cup across the room, where it clattered against the door. Coffee oozed down the oak, and spattered the rug, as he swiped a hand over the desk, sending the papers and photos flying wildly.

"So damn happy...we'll see about that..." he muttered to himself. "Nobody gets the better of Jack Archer..."

* * *

Meredith took another look around the kitchen, as she waited for Derek to arrive. This time it was her turn to provide dinner, not something she normally did, but she wanted to do something special for him. Stormy watched sleepily from his perch at the wide window, where the last rays of afternoon sunshine bathed him. His tail flicked lazily back and forth, a little rumbling purr in his throat, and his nose twitched in appreciation at the aroma of food.

It was a Saturday evening, and she knew Derek had been filming today, some extra shots that had to be retaken for the movie. She glanced at her watch, realizing he was running late. It was some horror movie this time, something with plenty of blood and gore, and she wrinkled her nose at that. Not her kind of movie.

Strolling through the airy living room, she gazed out the windows for a moment, appreciating the view. Dusk was just beginning, and she could see the vast array of twinkling lights of L.A. stretching away in every direction. Sometimes she pinched herself that she was living here, in this luxurious house, so far removed from her hometown. And that she was falling in love with a sexy and amazing man like Derek.

She took a peek at her reflection in the mirror in the front foyer, adjusting the black silk blouse, undoing an extra button just to be daring. Then the doorbell rang, and she smiled happily, crossing over to open the door. "Derek…thank goodness…I was getting wor-" Her voice broke off, as she looked at the huge poinsettia plant that greeted her. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing. But the man that looked around the plant wasn't Derek - it was Jack.

"Surprise…" he said, with a nasty grin, grabbing her arm with his free hand before she could slam the door in his face.

Meredith gulped, a frozen pit of misery gripping her stomach as she tried to break away. Jack pushed her backwards into the foyer, carelessly dropping the potted plant aside, letting it crash to the floor. Dirt and shards of pottery scattered, and Meredith bit back a little shriek of fear.

"Leave me alone, Jack. You can't be here – the restraining order…"

"Doesn't mean shit," he sneered. "You practically have to be handcuffed to a cop for that to be effective. It'd be all over except for the crying by the time those idiots get here." His light blue eyes were fixed on her, and despite his façade of charm, Meredith recognized the monster lurking beneath the surface.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, darling, you know it's easy these days…there are people who do that for a living. And you haven't exactly been in hiding lately, have you?"

Meredith twisted away, intending to grab the phone from the kitchen. "I'm calling the cops anyway, Jack. Leave me alone."

Jack shook his head sadly. "I just came by to give you something you left at my house. You really should take better care of your things, Meredith."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." Meredith inched backwards, her heart pounding. Sweat popped out on her skin, and her eyes darted towards the door, hoping that Derek would show up soon. He would be furious to find Jack here with her.

"C'mon, babe, you know you do." Jack reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the small velvet box she recognized from her engagement ring. "Just take this and we'll start all over again, just you and me."

"No, are you crazy?" she whispered. "It's over, we're not getting married. Ever."

Jack snorted. "Oh, but I still love you, Meredith. Even if you're fucking my brother…you have now, haven't you?" His tone was soft, but there was derision beneath the tone that gave away his anger.

"That's none of your business any longer, Jack." Meredith took another step backwards, but he advanced faster, invading her space.

"You can't deny it, I have proof." Jack reached into his other pocket and threw a handful of photos at her. They drifted to the floor untouched, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You had me followed? You slimy bastard..." Meredith hissed, her eyes flicking towards some of the upturned photos, realizing there were shots of Derek and herself walking along the beach, sharing a bottle of wine at the bistro, kissing outside in the twilight.

"You're expecting him right now, aren't you? Is he coming to save you, like some knight in shining armor, hmm? Does he do things to you that I didn't? Does he make you scream when you come?" Jack's eyes were wide, his breathing quickening, as he reached out to touch her.

"Don't…" Meredith twisted away, and a small blur of fur streaked past her, landing with a feline howl on Jack's upper leg. Stormy had leaped past Meredith, sinking his claws into the flesh of the inner thigh, making Jack stagger backwards with a hoarse shout of pain.

"Damnit, get the fucking cat off me…" he shouted, batting at the cat, hopping on one leg.

At that moment, Meredith saw movement at the door, and she sagged in relief to see Derek walking inside. His eyes swept the scene, noting the upended plant, the dirt tracked along the floor. Then he was running over to her without stopping, brushing past Jack. "Are you okay?" he asked, his indigo eyes dark with worry, as he checked for any bruises or signs of injury.

"Fine…just shaken up," Meredith confessed.

Derek turned to look at his brother then, his mouth set in a grim line. Stormy had given up the attack, but he remained beside Meredith, his ears set back, as he watched Jack carefully. The little cat's tail was still puffed up in anger, swishing back and forth.

"Goddamnit…he bit me!" Jack bellowed, clamping a hand over his thigh. "I could get rabies..."

"Good, maybe he should have bitten you a little higher," Derek commented without a trace of sympathy in his voice. "Get the hell out of here, before I kick your ass!" He took hold of Jack's shoulder, ready to push him towards the door. His brother stumbled, pitching forward, pulling Derek with him to the floor. For a minute, they wrestled together, Jack's bulkier body winning the fight and he pinned Derek down, his fist raised. Both men were panting, as they stared at each other. Time seemed frozen, before Meredith made a move to grab Jack's arm to hold him back.

The sound of police sirens suddenly pierced the air, and Jack swore, glancing towards the still open door. "What the hell...?"

"I called the cops before I came inside," Derek said. "You're not too smart, parking that Porsche outside. As soon as I saw your car I phoned 911. They should be here to arrest your ass pretty quick." He pushed Jack off of him, and scrambled to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Think you're fucking smart, don'tcha?" Jack ran for the door, moving quickly despite the injury to his leg. "This isn't over yet."

Meredith sank to the floor, the rush of adrenaline leaving her shaking, as she heard Jack's car squeal away from the curb. Derek sank down beside her, cupping her face in his hands, giving her a quick kiss. From behind them, the sirens wailed to a louder crescendo, and then two cops were coming through the front door.

"Hold it right there," one of them barked, eyeing Derek suspiciously.

"It's okay...I'm the one that called you. The one who was assaulting Meredith is gone."

"Just get up slowly, sir. Can we see some identification?"

Derek groaned silently, helping Meredith to her feet. Stormy hissed and made his escape back to the kitchen. "It's okay, officer. Derek didn't do this - it was his...I mean, my ex-fiancé that barged in here." Meredith eased in front of Derek, meeting the officer's eyes. "I'm Meredith Grey, and there is a restraining order against Jack Archer, the man who did this."

The officer had his notepad out, scribbling as she talked. "We will confirm that, ma'am, but in the meantime, I still need some ID here." Looking at Derek, who reached for his wallet. "You need a doctor?"

Meredith shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little freaked."

"Understandable, ma'am." He inspected Derek's driver's license, and nodded. "All right, sir, sorry about that - can't be too careful. Now, about this attack. Any other damages done besides this...?" He indicated the mess on the floor.

"No, he was just trying to coerce me into taking him back. Can I press charges?" Meredith asked firmly, her anger at his actions bubbling up now that she was able to think clearly.

"Of course. He's violated the RO, but it may be difficult to prove anything in court."

"Wait...my cat attacked him - he'll need some stitches, I'm sure."

The officer's mouth quirked upwards at the mention of the cat attack. "Well, we'll do our best to get him, Miss Grey. We'll go to his house, see what he says. Unfortunately, Mr. Archer is quite well known in this city - might be just a fine, or a warning."

Derek put his arm around Meredith's shoulders, meeting the officer's eyes. "That's crazy."

"I agree, that's unfortunate, but we see that a lot, I'm afraid." He closed his notepad, and nodded at his partner. "Look, if you have any further trouble - call me. Ask for Officer Gordon. I'll be in touch if I have any information, or have any other questions."

"Thanks, I guess," Meredith sighed.

The two officers departed, doing their best not to walk through the debris on the floor, closing the door behind them. Meredith turned in Derek's arms, looking at his face carefully. "Let me clean that up," she said, touching the little cut on his lip.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I was late," Derek murmured, brushing her hair back. "Damn director kept changing his mind. When I saw Jack's car outside, I saw red...I can't believe he really is that stupid to come here."

"It's worse - he's had someone following us," Meredith told him, indicating the photos littering the floor. Derek stooped down to pick up a couple of them, and he shook his head in disgust. "What does he hope to prove?"

"I don't know, honey."

Suddenly Meredith started to giggle, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. "Oh, god...Derek..."

"What?"

"Oh, I just had a sudden vision of him visiting the ER, trying to explain why he has a cat bite on his inner thigh...!" Meredith giggled a little harder, leaning into Derek, who smiled despite the situation. "It just struck me as funny...!"

"Stormy needs a reward for that," he agreed. "Extra kitty treats." Derek looked down then, seeing the little cat winding around his ankles, rubbing his face over Derek's jeans. "There you are - attack cat. Good job."

"We need to clean up that plant. Poinsettia leaves are poisonous to cats," Meredith murmured, turning to head to the kitchen for the broom.

"Wait..." Derek took her hand again, pulling her closer. His mouth slanted over hers, slow and warm, as his hand slid into her hair to hold her. Meredith felt her whole body respond, the desire for him pooling like sweet honey in her core. Her arms slid around his neck, her body supple and eager against his. The length of his lean body thrilled her, and his pure masculine scent surrounded her. Arrows of erotic need darted along her spine, as his mouth trailed from her lips to her earlobe. His warm breath fanned her, his tongue just touching her. "I know, this isn't the right moment, but I suddenly want you more than ever."

Her hands trailed down his back, along his shirt, pulling it free of his jeans. Touching the hot skin over hard muscle, all she could think of was having his strength around her, of making love to him until they were spent and breathless. "I want you, too..."

"We seem to have a problem with keeping a dinner date," Derek laughed softly, releasing her just enough to look at her, his eyes smoky with desire.

"We do at that," Meredith agreed. "But can we hold that thought until we clean this mess up?"

"I can do anything for you, honey." Derek winked at her. "Get the broom and I'll sweep up while you make sure the food isn't ruined."

Meredith hurried away, smiling to herself, her body humming with desire and anticipation. Even after the debacle the evening had started out with, it was going to be okay after all.


	18. Dessert First, Shared Confidences Later

**Go, Team Stormy! ;o)**

**And now for something more sensual...the rest of the evening for Meredith and Derek, starting with dessert and moving on sharing confidences in the dark, learning more of the backstory for both of them. Read...enjoy...review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eighteen - Dessert First...Shared Confidences Later**

Meredith turned as Derek joined her in the kitchen. "There, all done. No more threat to your feline protector," he said, moving closer to her. "Now, where were we?"

She leaned back against the counter, welcoming his hands on her. He rested them lightly on her shoulders, rubbing the silk along her skin. "I think you were kissing me…" she prompted, her pulse jumping.

"Yes, I believe you're right," he agreed, re-claiming her mouth softly at first. Then deepening it, tongue searching for hers in a slow, drugging kiss that seemed endless. Meredith surrendered fully, pulling him closer. She had discovered that Derek loved kissing her, loving taking his time to enjoy her response, as if he could stay like this forever. And she loved the way he kissed her, so slow and languidly erotic. Some of the kisses were deep and sensual, and then he would back way, pressing fleeting kisses along her jawline, and her temple, before taking her lips again.

His hands always found their way into her hair, twining into the strands, keeping her close. All of his actions were unhurried, giving her more pleasure than ever before, and it left her feeling more desired and aroused than with any other man. Derek truly enjoyed the art of seduction, the sensual play between them, and she tried not to think about the other women he'd been with before her that might have enjoyed this same loving. Other women who may have taught him how to make love with abandon, while making sure he gave them just as much pleasure as possible.

Derek raised his head, gazing at her with drowsy, half-lidded eyes. His body was pressed against hers, and she could feel the hot, hard length of him demanding attention. Without a word, he lifted her easily onto the counter, moving between her legs. His hands on her thighs, thumbs rubbing insidious circles over the soft denim, moving closer to where she ached.

Meredith reached for the buttons on his shirt, anxious to touch him. Her breathing quickened, as she was caught in the unwavering desire in his eyes. "I want you more than ever, Derek," she murmured, easing the fabric away from his chest. Running her hands along his skin, loving the way he sucked in his breath at her touch.

"I'm here for you," he said softly, leaning close for another kiss. Parting her lips and taking her tongue with his, sweeping along her mouth the way he intended to be inside of her body. She felt so soft and delicate against him, but he knew there was a core of strength in her that belied her delicate looks. Jack may have thought he had her scared, but Derek knew better.

She sighed happily, leaning back a little on her elbows. His hand trailed along her thighs again, before going to undo the little buttons on her blouse. As the silk fell away from her, his palms moved over the lace and satin covering her breasts, feeling the nipples harden further with his touch. He lowered his head, licking the exposed skin of her breasts, stroking a wet path over one and then the other. Searching for the nipples beneath the bra, wanting to tease the little nubs into harder peaks.

Meredith arched up to his mouth, eyes closed, as he took his time with her. Oh yes, but he had a talented mouth, sending hot aching need to her clit just with the stroke of his tongue. His fingers teased the zipper of her jeans down, letting her hips lift to help him slide the material away from her body. Leaving her in the white silk panties, already damp with her arousal. His thumb slid beneath the silk, finding her own slick skin, just as silky. Meredith whimpered in delight, as he kissed his way down her abdomen, across her navel, and then to the edge of the material. Then he paused, deliberately tormenting her, his breathing warm on her damp skin.

"Oh, god…Derek…don't stop there…" she begged him breathlessly.

"I think we need to move somewhere more comfortable, don't you?" he asked, but he kissed the trembling inner thigh, his tongue darting along her skin. "You're so wet and ready, though…" His tongue danced higher, tasting the sweetness of her desire, inhaling the scent of her need.

"Tease…" she moaned, her legs moving wider.

"Want to be a little crazy?" he asked, his voice warm and low. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Never…you would never do that."

"Never…" He gathered her up in his arms, and held her against him. Her legs went around his waist, her breasts crushed his chest. Again, his mouth found hers, tongue tracing her bottom lip, setting off more shivers along her spine. "Let's have a little fun," he murmured, his eyes glinting in amusement, as he disentangled himself from her gently.

"What are you planning?" she giggled, watching him cross the room to the fridge.

"You'll see," he replied, checking the freezer. "Aha…just what I was looking for." He pulled out a container of ice cream, winking at her as he grabbed a spoon. "We may not be having dinner yet, but we can have dessert first."

"How decadent," Meredith agreed, realizing where he was going with this.

Derek offered her a spoonful of ice cream, letting her savor the chilly sweetness. Her tongue curled around the spoon suggestively, as he fed her another little scoop. With a wicked little smile, she snagged the container from him, dipping her fingers into it and smearing some across his chest. She leaned closer to lick it away from him, letting her tongue drag slowly over his skin. Derek drew in a sharp breath, in response to the combination of the cold ice cream and her warm little tongue.

"Two can play that game, honey," he warned her, taking a spoonful and letting it slide down her breast. She gasped in delight, slowly removing the bra, letting her breasts free for his touch. Another little trickle of icy cold moved down her other breast, and she relaxed backwards again. Derek licked the cold trail down to her nipple, capturing it between his teeth, savoring the sweet taste on her skin. He reached for another spoonful and let it drip down her stomach, where it melted against the warmth of her skin, a small trail inching between her legs. She moaned as the cold hit her, in contrast to the hot throbbing that started to take hold of her. Then his mouth was on her, tongue lapping the cream, teasing her sensitive skin at the same time. His fingers snagged the little scrap of material, and he eased it away from her, leaving her naked for him.

This time he took a mouthful of ice cream, letting it cool his tongue, before he kissed her damp skin. Meredith whimpered at the touch, the cool sensation of his tongue invading her heat, making her hips rise to meet him. Her fingers wrapped in his hair, as she urged him with her body to keep going. Pure pleasure erupted in her, peaking in sudden climax that left her shaking and breathless. "Don't stop…please Derek…oh my GOD!" Just as she was sure she was finished, he stroked her again, his fingers gliding into her, and she lost herself in another wave of bliss.

Derek finally backed away, licking the last remaining smear of ice cream from her, dragging his tongue back up along her torso, to capture her mouth again. His own body was taut with desire, holding her closely, loving the feel and the taste of her. "Meredith…"

"My god, Derek…you have the most talented mouth…I swear…" she sighed, trying to regain some sanity. Her head fell against his chest, and she could hear the rapid beat of his heart there, reassuring her.

"And we're not finished yet," he assured her, swinging her easily into his arms. "This was just the appetizer, and I'm ready for the main course, aren't you?" He carried her towards the bedroom, where he laid her down gently on the fluffy goosedown duvet that covered the large bed. Meredith pulled at him, needing more of him, and he landed half on top of her. Their bodies tangled together, his jeans rubbing against her, as she giggled softly. This time he kissed her harder, turning her giggles into moans, his fingers tweaking her nipples. He traced his way down her chest to her breasts, tongue lazily rolling around her nipples, biting and teasing while she sighed in satisfaction. She arched up to meet his mouth, fingers in his hair. Derek cupped her breasts, assaulting them with his tongue and fingers, taking his time again. All she could do was gasp and arch her back, hungering for more. She could feel his hard cock pressing tight against her, through the fabric of his jeans, and she felt suddenly drenched with her desire for him, anticipating the feel of him inside of her. She stroked his back, her nails scratching lightly, sliding down to his waist. Derek lifted his gaze to her, and she felt totally lost in the intimacy of the moment. "Don't stop there…"

"How can I stop when I have such a tempting woman here with me?" he growled, kissing the soft skin on her belly, licking the remains of the ice cream from her skin. The desire was curling through her now, pulsing and throbbing in her clit. Then Derek increased the tempo of his kisses, moving a little faster, kissing a little harder, as his own arousal grew. She whimpered as he slid his finger along the inside of her thighs, and up into her wet, waiting warmth. Her breath was stolen for a moment and she let her legs fall open for him to find more of what he was searching for. He teased her clit, before sliding his tongue deeper again, making her writhe and pant. Her skin was flushed and moist from the heat of their passion, and she started to lose herself in the climax again.

This time she pulled him closer, kissing him, as she pulled at the zipper on his jeans, impatient to have him naked with her. He managed to disentangle himself from her, standing up to drop the jeans to the floor. Meredith looked up at him, as he stood there for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed by the want she felt for him. By the warmth and desire that they shared. She reached her hand out to him, and he lowered himself down to her with a small groan.

His pulse raced, as her hand sought his swollen cock. Slowly, achingly, she trailed her fingers along his length, and back up over the top. Rubbing her thumb along the tip, so that he closed his eyes at the sensation. "I want to taste you now…" she whispered, easing him backwards, moving over him. "Too bad we don't have that ice cream…" she teased.

"Thank god…" Derek groaned, and then all thought left him, as she put her lips against him. Taking him in her mouth, her tongue driving him mad, as she lovingly stroked him. She wanted to take him to the same heights as he'd done for her, giving him as much pleasure as possible.

His hips bucked, feeling her tongue and her teeth on him, lost in the pure sweetness of her. So close, he was so close to the edge of losing control, and he put his hand out to her. "Wait…god, I want to be inside of you…now, baby…" he urged, moving her backwards, sliding between her legs. "I want to watch you come…"

Meredith opened herself to him, welcoming the hard slide of him into her. Jolts of molten heat started in her core, and she took him in slowly, sensuously. She seemed more aware than ever of her body, of the pleasure they gave each other, feeding the craving that they could satisfy. Little spasms of climax rippled through both of them, as she clenched around him, pulling him deeper than ever. His mouth met hers again, kissing her hard, tongue and teeth and low panting groans, as he thrust into her.

"Damn…shouldn't be so fast…" Derek panted, trying to control the pace, watching her face as she rocked against him.

"I'm okay…don't stop…harder…" she begged him.

"Sure…? " He couldn't put anything more coherent together.

Meredith nodded, squeezing around him again, and it was all it took to make him drive faster again, feeling her climax pulsing, pulling him with her. Watching her face as she came, loving the look of pleasure suffuse her features, her eyes on his as well. His growl of satisfaction matched her moans, at the fever pitch of their climax, and they rocked together, hearts beating faster, both of them spent and sweaty.

Derek held himself over her, braced on his forearms, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her lips. Still fused together, bodies touching everywhere, Meredith was too content to move a muscle. This moment was the best, feeling content and cared for, in ways she never realized she wanted. She touched his cheek, where the black stubble was already rough, tracing her fingers along his mouth. "Derek…"

"Hmm….?" He murmured, his eyes dark and warm on her.

"You make me happy, being with you makes me happy," she whispered. "Not just this, but everything…and you haven't pushed for anything more than I was ready to give you. You've been so strong for me, you've given me the courage to move ahead when I thought I couldn't."

Derek tilted his head, listening to her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, kissing her temple. "You were already strong, you just needed some time to recover. I'm not a saint, Meredith, but I was willing to wait for you no matter what it took."

Meredith giggled softly. "Well, no saint has a mouth for kissing like you do," she pointed out.

"Oh, I like that," he laughed, raising one eyebrow, and kissing her, just to prove how sinful his mouth could be...

* * *

Much later, Meredith snuggled against Derek, her hand resting on his abdomen. He moved the pillows, and supported himself with one arm propped behind his head, facing her in the dim light. Stormy jumped up to join them, turning in a little circle before curling into a ball at the foot of the bed.

"I could spend all night here, just taking my time to find out what else you like," Derek murmured, touching her softly. Tracing one finger along her ribcage, hearing her little intake of breath. Moving lower again, along her hip, where he paused, touching the little mark there. "You know...I've been consumed with curiosity about this..." he asked, giving her a little smile.

"Oh...that..." Meredith flushed, looking at the little tattoo on her hip. The fanciful butterfly was lavender, with lacy black wings, poised delicately on her skin.

"Mmmhmmm, that..." he murmured, leaning down to inspect it. His tongue danced lightly along the edges, sending little shivers along her spine at the touch. "I wanted to tell you how much I liked it, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say anything. Is there a story behind this?"

Meredith caught her lip in her teeth, a little sigh in her throat. "Oh, well...kind of."

"Can you tell me?"

She placed her hand over his, where it rested on the tattoo. "My mother…I got it to remind me of her."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, you've shared so much with me already, Derek. I realize I haven't said much about my past, other than with Jack."

Derek kissed her temple, as she settled against him again. "I'm listening."

"My parents split up when I was very young. My father just disappeared one day, never came back. My mother told me he was working in another city, and couldn't come home, but as I grew older, I realized she was just saying that to make me feel better. Kids figure it out after awhile, and I had a hard time at school, being from a broken home. When I was growing up, it wasn't as common as it is today, after all.

"Mom was a school teacher, and an avid gardener, she loved being outside tending to her flowers, as much as possible. She put in a butterfly garden, with the best flowers to attract them, and she was happiest there. Then when I was eighteen, she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and it was far too late to do anything to save her. It spread quickly, so fast that she was dead within six months. The only solace she had was to watch the butterflies outside her window, and I did my best to keep up the garden for her. Me, with no green thumb," Meredith sighed softly. "When she died, I sold everything, packed up and moved here to work, and put myself through beauty college. As soon as I had some extra cash, I got the tattoo to remind myself of her, and what she loved."

Derek kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "I'm sorry. No wonder you didn't want to talk about it."

Meredith lifted her face to him. "I never told Jack, or even Alex. You're the only person who knows. I think Jack figured it was just for fun, he even said it was kind of trampy for a woman to have a tattoo, especially there."

"It's not, it's sweet and it's sexy. I like it – don't ever change anything about yourself for me."

"Okay, I'm glad I told you then." Meredith kissed him, reaching up to his hair, loving the thick feel of it under her fingers. Then she encountered something sticky at the back of his head, and she frowned. "What the hell is in your hair, Derek?"

He groaned. "Damn fake blood…I thought I had it all washed out of there…thank god I'm nearly done with this film," he sighed, thinking of the long day he'd just finished. "I don't need any more gore and guts on me for a long time. I'm getting tired of the crap sometimes..."

"Hmmm...and having fake sex?" Meredith teased him gently.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he asked, shifting to look at her. "You know it doesn't mean anything."

Meredith considered for a moment, trailing one fingertip along his ribcage, making him suck his breath in. "Just a job, right?"

"Seriously, Meredith, you are the only woman in my life now," he assured her softly, catching her hand and pulling her under the crook of his arm. "From the moment I saw you, that was it for me. Even though I was with Morgan, I couldn't stop thinking about you - and I hated being dishonest to her. It was obvious to both of us I think that we needed to break up.

"I've never been the kind of guy to sleep around. I admit, after my marriage ended, I was kind of lost, probably did some things I shouldn't have. But even my friend Mark likes to kid me about my 'serial monogamy' as he calls it." He paused, lost in thought.

Meredith bit her lip, waiting for him to continue. He hadn't said anything much about his ex-wife before, and she hadn't pressed him. She knew the basic details that were common knowledge, figuring if he wanted to tell her he would in time. This night seemed to be one for sharing confidences somehow, the two of them cocooned in bed, the rest of the world shut out.

"Roxanne helped me at a time I needed direction, and I'm grateful for that much. But in the end, she was too controlling, combined with being too needy. I had to leave before it consumed me." His eyes closed, and Meredith felt a wave of sympathy for him. "So, I can certainly understand how your relationship with Jack must have been in some respects. Roxanne made me pay, emotionally and financially, for a long time..."

"God, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Meredith whispered, reaching up to kiss him gently.

Derek shrugged a little. "It's all over now, thank god. I just wanted you to hear it from me, rather than Jack. He would love to twist the story around to suit himself, I'm sure. Roxanne cried on his shoulder a few times, I'm afraid, so who knows what shit she told him."

Before Meredith could say anything else, Derek leaned in to kiss her, with a deep, soul searching intensity. Cupping her cheek, his tongue caressing hers, so sweetly it nearly made her weep. They were both scarred by broken promises and bad relationships, and they survived to be together here.

When he released her lips, Meredith took a deep shaking breath. "Derek...there's something I need to say. I think it's been something I realized before, but I was afraid to put it in words, afraid it was too soon." He found himself holding his breath, as she laced her fingers with his. "I've fallen in love with you, Derek Shepherd, in a big way. It's a little scary, to put myself out there again, but I trust you. This feels right, being with you, loving you..." She pressed her lips against his, with a little whisper of a sigh. His arms moved around her, holding her tightly, meshing their bodies together.

"I love you, Meredith," he said, inbetween kissing her again and again. "I loved you from the start." He couldn't keep the grin from his face, as he held her closer, feeling happier than ever at that moment.

From his spot at the foot of the bed, Stormy groomed his face, licking one paw delicately as he regarded the couple entwined beneath the duvet. He settled down again, purring loudly, as if giving his own feline approval, tucking his feet beneath him and closing his eyes.


	19. Crank up the Heat

**Thanks as always to everyone for reviewing the last chapter! **

**This time around we have a return to Mark/Izzie again, and I have to warn you, it turns up the steam again. I have to admit, I'm not always a big Izzie fan on GA, but somehow, writing her paired with Mark cranks up the hotness. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen - Crank up the Heat**

Mark looked across the table at Izzie, watching the candlelight play along her features. They had finally gotten around to having that dinner date, and he found himself enjoying her company more than ever. They both had shared horror stories about modelling – the crazy hours, the demanding photographers, the weird things that went on behind the scenes. He took her hand across the table in their intimate back booth at Moonglow. "Enjoying the meal?" he asked. "I'm happy to see you're actually eating, not like some of the girls I've dated. One girl only ate lettuce…nothing else. I swear, it was like dating a rabbit."

Izzie grinned. "I do eat – but I work out like a fiend to offset it. My trainer despairs, but then he just works me harder." She took a bite of her steak, savoring the taste. "Hmm…I do like meat…" Her tongue swiped along her lower lip suggestively.

"You are being very naughty, Izzie Stevens," Mark groaned softly, his body responding to the mental image he got from her words. "You're not like any other woman I've gone out with before."

"Is that good?"

"Very good." Then he felt her foot caressing his calf beneath the table, and he gripped the stem of his wineglass in reaction to the sensation. Just then the waiter appeared to check on them, and Mark shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Izzie bit her lip, as she continued to stroke his leg. "We're fine…" Mark managed to spit out, and the waiter gave him an odd look before disappearing again. His throat felt suddenly parched, and he took a gulp of wine.

"You okay?"

"You're tempting me, Iz, and you might be sorry," he said softly. "I could very easily throw you on the table…"

"I thought you were hungry.."

"For you right now, the hell with the food…"

"Ah, but what about anticipation…" she teased him, pouring more wine into his glass. "Think about that…how good it will feel later…sliding into me, how wet I am for you, how much you want me…"

Erotic images flooded his thoughts, and he pictured her beneath him, giving herself up for his cock. He shook his head to clear it, and moved closer to her to be able to kiss her before whispering in her ear. "…and how much you want me, baby…think of my mouth on you, licking your, teasing you until you're even wetter…"

"Not helping, Mark…" she whispered, caught up in his words.

"Sorry…" he replied, the look in his eyes telling her he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Izzie leaned over to him, so that he could see how dangerously close she was to falling out of the dress. "Tease…" he murmured, quickly running his finger along the edge of the bodice, making contact with her nipple.

"Naughty…so naughty…" she told him, holding his gaze as he stroked her a little more brazenly.

"Very…" Now his voice was thick with desire, unable to think of eating anything.

"Mark…the food…?" she teased him, seeing his eyes still on her cleavage. She started to nibble on a few bites again, almost moaning in appreciation at the taste. "This is really good…you have to try it…" Her eyes danced as she licked her lip, making him groan again.

"I can't take it any longer, Izzie, or I won't be held responsible for my actions," he said, dragging his eyes away from her mouth. "You win…"

"I didn't realize there was a winner in this," she giggled, feeding him a piece of steak. He grabbed her hand and licked her finger, winding his tongue around and across her palm, so that she shivered.

"I give in, I want you so bad I'm not even sure I can drive home safely, at this point…" he conceded wryly.

"No self control…sad..really…" she teased him, her body clenching at the raw desire in his tone.

"Honey, I gladly admit I have no control when it comes to you," he told her, "…now let's get out of here…"

He managed to get the meal paid for, and they hurried out of the restaurant, into the cool evening air. Mark snaked his arm around her waist as they waited for the car to be brought up, bringing his mouth to her ear. "We aren't going to make it back to your place, are we?"

She shook her head. "Not even close…"

By the time they were halfway there, Mark's thoughts were distinctly not on his driving, and he jerked the wheel sharply, pulling a hard right into a deserted parking lot. He slammed the car into park and shut it off. In the sudden quiet, their hard breathing was the only sound, as they stared at each other, erotic heat high and demanding between them. "Now you can pay for teasing me at dinner…." And he pulled her against him finally, kissing her deeply, his tongue assaulting hers, rough and aggressive. Izzie kissed him back equally hard, almost delirious from the need she had felt building all evening.

He dragged her as close as he could in the confining space, the gearshift irritatingly in the way. His hands pulled impatiently at the straps of her dress, pulling the low cut material down her arms. The shock of the cool air along her back made Izzie shiver, as her own hands rubbed his cock through his pants. Still kissing, tongues searching and teeth nibbling, Mark cupped her breasts that now spilled out of the dress. "Ohmigod, Mark…" she moaned, "I've wanted you like this all damn night…"

Her fingers worked the zipper down a little, but her movements were hampered by the awkward position they were in and she sighed in annoyance. "This isn't working…" Mark agreed, backing away from her and raking a hand through his hair. He grinned at her in the semi-darkness of the car, the windows starting to steam from their frantic breathing. "I feel like I've gone back to my high school days, groping in the car…"

"I'll bet you did a lot of that, didn't you?" she teased him, her hand lingering along his groin.

"Not as much as you'd think," he replied, tracing a line down her chest, over the nipples one by one, before he lowered his head and licked her, his tongue making wet lazy circles around the sensitive tips.

"No…I can't believe that…" she giggled.

"It's true," Mark sighed, "but I'd rather not have a flashback right now….I have other things on my mind…get out of the car…"

"What?" Izzie looked at him, puzzled.

"There's no room in here, without causing a hernia…" he said, with a wicked grin.

Izzie took a quick look around the dark parking lot; they were situated in the corner, behind a bank of bushes. "All right, I'm game if you are…" she said quietly, stepping outside quickly. It felt decadent and erotic, standing in the dark, her dress falling down, as she waited for Mark to join her. He pressed her back against the car, his hands now free to caress her everywhere, his mouth covering her breasts, his hand inching up under the skirt again. He caught her mouth, crashing his lips against hers forcefully, his hips grinding against her. Her leg caught around his, pulling him even closer, as she bucked and gave over fully to the sensations rocketing through her. The cool hard metal of the car against her back, and Mark's heat covering the front of her, added to the naughty element, and she almost sobbed from the intensity of the climax that hit her.

"Do it again, baby…c'mon…" he muttered, finally dropping to his knees, and putting his mouth against her clit. The combination of the climax still reverberating inside of her, and his tongue sent her over the top again, and she thought she was going to collapse, as the sensations went on and on.

"Oh god, Mark…" she murmured, as he caught her against him. For a moment, they swayed together, as she recovered. Then her hand sought him out again. "Your turn, honey…" she murmured, unzipping the pants, and bringing his cock out, fondling him. After all the stimulation during the evening, he felt sure he wouldn't last long, as she dropped down to take him in her mouth. His head went back, as she stroked him, the pure thrill of it making him even more aroused.

"I need to be inside of you," he groaned, feeling too close to the edge to wait any longer. "Get up here." He helped her stand and then spun her around to face the car. She braced her hands on it, as he lifted the skirt again, his warm hand sliding over the cool skin of her ass. A little breeze rippled along her body, and she could hardly breathe, she was so aroused and desperate for him. Mark caressed her lightly, and she gasped, but then he was driving deeply into her, so fast that she almost screamed. Spreading her legs wider, she took him in as deeply as he could go, his lust and his need for her overpowering everything else. She matched his thrusts, as the orgasm started to build like a tidal wave.

"Oh, god, please…harder…" Izzie begged, the need for him to take her harder than ever, after the teasing and the drawn out arousal during the evening. She wanted to be wild and crazy, out here in the open.

"Yes…fuck yes…" he muttered, holding her with one hand, while he stroked her ass with the other, thrusting hard and long, his own body ready to explode. He clenched his teeth, as the heat started to take him away, her tight pussy too hot and wet around him to resist any longer. "Hold on, babe…" Grinding against her, each thrust pushing the limit of his endurance, until it was too much, too good…too intense to stop.

Izzie's head flung back, her thoughts lost in the rush of the moment, her body clenching around him. The world spun and she finally screamed, not caring anymore…just drowning in the feeling of pure delight that hit her again and again.

Mark fell over her then, his weight heavy against her, as they panted and moaned. She felt dazed, as he helped her turn around to face him again. Her legs were still shaky, and she clung to him, laughing a little at what they had just done. "That was insane," she whispered, as he kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

"I know…totally crazy," he agreed, hugging her closer, running his hand along her smooth back. "And we better get out of here before we get caught. It would be a little difficult to talk our way out of this if a cop came by," he laughed softly, helping her pull the dress back up over her chest.

Izzie took a quick look around, suddenly overcome with worry that someone might have been lurking around, listening, or worse yet, taking pictures. "Mark…what if…"

"Shhh…there's nobody here…" he assured her, kissing the soft hollow of her throat, before he stepped back. But suddenly, bright headlights arced through the previously deserted lot, and they exchanged a quick look. "Get in the car, now…" he hissed, fumbling to pull his clothes together.

Breathlessly, they scrambled into the car, and he managed to get it started and drive away, trying not to act suspicious as they made their way back to the street. The black and white police car slowed as they passed, but Mark nodded briskly, avoiding any eye contact, and the other car didn't stop. Izzie dissolved into a fit of giggles then, releasing the breath she had been holding. "Ohmy GOD…" she laughed, helpless with relief and limp with mirth.

"Too damn close," Mark agreed, allowing himself a mischievous grin, before sliding the car back into traffic to head back to her house.

* * *

The cell phone buzzed on the nightstand, and Mark groped for it blindly. Izzie mumbled something in her sleep as he moved away from her, hugging the pillow beneath her. He squinted at the display, then read the text message. "What the hell…?" he muttered, sitting upright, and looking at it again.

_Mark…thought you should you are going to be a Daddy…_

"Aw, no fucking way." Mark scrubbed a hand over his jaw in frustration.

"What is it?" Izzie asked sleepily.

"Just that damn woman…again…"

"Again?" Izzie moved closer beside him, taking the phone out of his hand. "What? She's pregnant?"

"She's lying, I swear, Iz I never slept with her, I was telling the truth about that. I'll take DNA tests, whatever is necessary."

"I believe you."

"What?" Mark turned to her.

"You're a lot of things, Mark, but I'm sure you would take responsibility for a child." She held his gaze. "Right?"

"Yes, hell yes…"

"Then we'll get through this. She can't get anything from you."

Mark pulled her into his embrace. "Yes, we will," he said softly. "Thank you." He kissed her lips, with a sure passion and tenderness that took her breath away. This his phone rang again, and he pulled back. "Not again…damnit…"

"Ignore it, just make love to me," Izzie urged, falling back against the pillows, and opening her arms to welcome him to her.

**A/N - I had this idea in my mind before the promos for this week's episode came out...but it will remain to be seen if it's Daddy Mark either here, or on GA.... ;o)**


	20. A Darker Side

**Aha, the McStizzie heat got your attention again - thanks for the reviews! You make me consider doing a short fic just with the two of them sometime. **

**This chapter gives you a bit of Jack and his problems, and Meredith discovers Derek's moody side...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty - Discovering a Dark Side  
**

Jack paced the length of his lawyer's office, his frown increasing with each pace. He rubbed a hand over his face, before eying the man behind the desk. "What the hell do I pay you for?" he demanded. "I was fucking arrested, in my own home, like a fucking criminal. What are you doing to get the charges dropped?" He winced, at the sharp sting of pain that still lingered from the cat's claws, even after three days it still hurt. "I should sue her..."

"Jack, sit down and relax," Tom Aiden said, his voice soothing. "You violated the RO, now you have to pay the price. You can't just barge into Miss Grey's house, and assault her."

Jack glowered, his face twisted in anger. "So there's nothing I can do?"

"I know the judge that is overseeing the charge. He can be fair - just keep your head down in court, don't mouth off, and you'll be fine."

"But the cat..."

Tom raised one eyebrow. "You seriously want to go there? The less said about that issue, the better, Jack."

"Fine, whatever," Jack sighed. He had to admit, it had been embarrassing on so many levels to go to the ER for stitches. He'd tried to talk Zara into patching him up, but she was useless with the bandages. "God, I need a drink, or several drinks," he said finally, getting to his feet.

"Just stay away from Miss Grey. Don't do anything else stupid." Tom regarded his client carefully. "It's clear she doesn't want anything to do with you - just drop it and move on with your life."

Jack limped towards the door, waving his hand in dismissal. "Just keep your advice to yourself, Aiden - and send me the fucking bill. If I want therapy, I'll phone Dr. Phil." He slammed the door behind him, and headed down the plush corridor of the corporate lawyers offices. He hated losing at anything, and realizing that Derek had the woman he wanted just ate at him like an insidious disease.

Damn Derek anyway - nothing but a loser. Why would Meredith want to be with a guy like that? Jack pondered this all the way down in the elevator, and to his Porsche parked in the underground lot. Derek fucked up his marriage, screwed up his earlier success, and had no real big projects on the horizon. Money was power in Hollywood, and power was sexy. Nice guys finished last, in his opinion. And his brother was a fool to think that was ever going to change.

He climbed behind the wheel of his car, revving the motor and quickly driving out of the lot. It was getting late in the afternoon, and he had to get to Moonglow to go over the menus for this evening. That, and have a few drinks to drown his sorrows, and maybe pull Zara into his office for a little fun. He deserved that much – then he would decide what to do next…

* * *

Meredith checked the clock, rolling over to look at Derek, who was sprawled over the sheets, his head in the pillows. She stretched lazily for a second, before kissing his cheek. "Hey...I have to get up - my flight's early. Alex's gonna be banging on the door to pick me up before we know it."

"Why do you have to leave now...?" he groaned, his arm still over her waist. "I don't have to work, we could stay in bed all weekend."

"Because...Kate Hudson has agreed to a last minute photo shoot in New York, and she asked specifically for me to do her hair and makeup," Meredith reminded him between light kisses to his cheek and along the bulge of his biceps.

"Hmm...well, she has good taste!" Derek laughed, moving quickly to pin Meredith against the sheets. "Can I convince you to have a quickie before you desert me?"

Meredith surrendered to the sweet seduction of his hands, as he pulled her beneath him. A throaty little giggle escaped her. "Derek...I'll be late..." But it was a half-hearted protest at best.

"And I can be fast," he promised her, kissing the spot along her throat that made her shiver. "You know you want to, honey..." He cupped her closer, moving between her legs. She was still warm and drowsy, winding her arms around him, meeting his rising passion with just as much of her own.

"You're hopeless..." she sighed happily.

"And you love it, don't you?" he breathed, already feeling her wet folds parting for him. "Admit it..."he growled playfully, tickling her at the same time.

"Yes...yes!!" she cried out, just as he slid into her, claiming her mouth and her sighs of bliss, as she welcomed his thrusts. He loved the instant connection between them, and he curled one arm around her shoulders, lifting her higher while his other hand stroked her breast.

"Then come for me...now..." he urged, losing himself in the sheer delight of making love with her. While he normally enjoyed taking his time, prolonging the exquisite pleasure between them - this sudden heat and urgency was just as irresistible. He felt her shuddering climax begin, taking him with her, rolling his hips against hers.

"Derek..." she moaned happily at his final thrust that took them both over the edge. "You are way too persuasive sometimes..."

"And again...you love it..." he teased her, rolling them over so that she lay over him. Her hair tickled him, as she kissed him lightly, basking the in the sweet afterglow for a moment.

"I do, and I love you..." She glanced at the clock again. "And now I really have to hurry."

"I love you back," he murmured, as she scrambled away from him, pressing another kiss along his navel before slipping out of bed to grab her robe from the foot of the bed. "Think about that while I'm gone..." she giggled, backing away towards the bathroom with a saucy wink.

"Trust me, I'll be thinking of nothing but that..." he assured her, still tangled in the sheets, looking too damn tempting at this hour of the morning, she thought. With that rumpled hair, and satisfied grin on his face, propped on one elbow as he watched her leave, he was pure male heat. And he was all hers. She blew him another kiss before disappearing to turn the shower on.

Derek flopped onto his back, grinning to himself like a fool. He was the luckiest man on the planet, having Meredith in his life. They spent nearly all their free time together, usually here at her house. She had a tighter security system installed after Jack's last visit, determined not to let him get to her again. So far he'd kept his distance, but Derek worried it was only a matter of time before something else happened. If he knew his brother, Jack wouldn't let this go easily. He never had - whether it was playing tennis, or football, or having women - Jack had to be the best.

The phone rang then, interrupting his thoughts. He scooped up the cordless receiver, checking the display. "Hey, Alex...morning..."

"Is Meredith ready?"

"Not quite..." Derek grinned. "We kind of got...sidetracked..."

"Damn...you two fuck like bunnies," Alex laughed. "I'm gonna be there in half an hour."

"She'll be ready. Take care of her for me, Alex."

"No worries, man. She'll be home safe and sound in 48 hours. " Alex paused, shouting at some other driver on the freeway that pissed him off. "Later..."

Derek clicked the phone off, and looked over at Stormy, who had joined him on the bed. "Looks like it's you and me this weekend, Stormy. You like to watch racing?"

* * *

Jack looked up from the paperwork on his desk, momentarily distracted by the sight of the man standing at the entrance to the office. Tall, bald headed and built like a tank, he slammed the door shut and walked across the room. "Evening, Archer…just dropped by to see how you are doing…the restaurant business seems to be booming here."

"Are you crazy…stopping by like this?" Jack hissed, looking around as if someone else could see them. "I thought I asked you not to come by here. I don't want anyone to see us together."

"You worry too much." He dropped into the chair opposite the desk and propped his feet up, crossing his ankles. "We're part of this joint, I think we have a right to pop in and have a meal, have a drink. On the house, of course."

"Fine…" Jack grimaced. He had made a deal with a group of business men, who helped him finance the restaurant. The only catch was these guys didn't exactly deal on the right side of the law all the time. Jack didn't ask too much about where the money was coming from, just so long as he was able to use it. But he didn't want them hanging around here too much or someone might get suspicious. If anything went down that these guys were investigated, he didn't want to get sucked into the mess.

"Look. I'm just here to have a nice time, like all the other folks here. Lotsa big celebrities out there. You wouldn't want them to know you're dirty little secret here, so I know you won't make a scene, Jacko…"

"Don't fucking call me th-" Jack frowned and sighed. "Never mind…" He scrubbed one hand over his close cropped hair. As if he didn't have enough headaches, having to cough up a fine for breaking the RO, and watching Derek romance Meredith, and now this.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, I'll be out in the bar, I expect you have my favorite vodka?"

"Of course we do. And I'll make sure Zara seats you at the best table when you're ready for dinner."

"Excellent." He stood up, winking at jack. "Good doing business with you, Jacko…" He straightened his tie and left, humming offkey.

Jack rested his head in his hands for a moment. One week till Christmas, could things get any more fucking worse?

* * *

"So, tell me Derek is moving in with you," Alex prompted, as they waited to board the flight back to Los Angeles. The weekend had been hectic, with dinners and the photographer demanding more shots, with a myriad of different designer outfits and hair styles. But Kate had been happy with their work, gushing that no one could make her look as glowing as Meredith.

"Maybe…. Meredith hedged, checking her cell phone again. She'd called Derek before they left the hotel, but he hadn't returned the call yet. It was odd, they had exchanged several long, sexy calls during the weekend, but maybe he was working out at the gym or out for a run.

"He's there all the time anyway, babe. Make it official." Alex shifted his carryon bag. "You're happy, and I like seeing you this way."

"I like being happy, too. Now if Jack could just…"

"…disappear?"

"Yes, it's hard on Derek, too. He doesn't say much, but it must've been hell to live up to that kind of bullying, even if his parents tried to help."

"So, make sure he knows you're there for him, no matter what."

"I do, but he's got this insecurity sometimes, like no matter what he's done, it's not good enough, and if he misses out on a role, he takes it very hard."

"Ah, just be there for him. He'll do well, he just has to stop trying so hard. We've all seen that in a lot of other people."

Meredith nodded. "You're right. He's actually got his agent putting his name out there for a few television pilots – that could be a big break for him."

Their flight was called then for boarding, and Meredith turned her cellphone off, hoping that everything was okay at home. She'd call as soon as they landed in L.A. She yawned a little, as they moved into the line to board the plane – she knew she would be out like a light as soon as the plane took off.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet, when Alex dropped Meredith off at home. Repeated calls to Derek had not been answered, and she was getting more concerned. His Corvette was parked in the driveway, and she breathed a little sigh of relief at the sight – at least he hadn't been in a car accident. She fished her keys out of her purse, and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, see you on Tuesday."

"You okay here?"

"Security system should be armed, and Derek's here, so I'm sure there's no problem." Meredith got out of the car and pulled her bag out of the backseat. "Enjoy the day off tomorrow."

Alex waved and watched her until she opened inside the front door, and turned to wave to let him know it was okay. He backed into the street, disappearing down the road.

"Derek…where are you?" Meredith dropped the bags and purse on the floor, flicking on the light. Stormy padded out of the living room, and wound around her legs, purring. "Well, hello sweetie…where's Derek?"

Wandering into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid. Sipping it gratefully, she headed up to the bedroom. Maybe he was sleeping, though it seemed early in the evening for that. "Derek…?" She flipped the light on in the bedroom and gasped in surprise. He was sitting in the dark, by the window, with bottle of Scotch in his hand. He looked at her, with a half smile, yet his eyes were dark and guarded.

"Meredith…" he said quietly, pushing to his feet and crossing the room to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her deeply, his tongue lacing hers, tasting of alcohol. Her heart lurched, but she kissed him back, responding despite herself. This was Derek, it wasn't Jack, and even though he was a little drunk, he wasn't rough. There was a heated urgency behind his kiss, and he lifted her off her feet with it.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, when he released her. "Did something happen with Jack?"

Derek shook his head. "Not that...my agent called - latest project fell through. The part went to Christian Slater..." He shrugged. "Whatever...just didn't expect that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meredith murmured, "I know you were pretty pumped about that one."

"Yeah.." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I should go - I'm not very good company right now. I just wanted to wait and see you, but..."

"You're not leaving like this - I don't think you're in any shape to drive." Meredith took his hand. "There will be other parts, something even better."

"I'm not sure honey. Maybe I'm really done...maybe my early success really was a fluke." His voice was a little regretful, a little angry. "Jack's right...I'm just a fuckup."

Meredith sighed. "Don't let anything he's said make you feel like that. You mean more to me than he ever did...I love you the way you are. I believe in you, no matter what you do."

For a moment, he stood silent, absorbing her words, trying to stop the anger and the hopelessness from taking over. Losing out like this always upset him, and he didn't want to let Meredith see just how much. He pulled away from her, and headed out of the bedroom. "Just leave me alone right now...please, Mer..."

Meredith watched him stalk out, certain that he wouldn't hurt her, or anyone else for that matter, despite his mood. But he was hurting himself this way, and she hurried after him, realizing this was the moment to find out if there was anything to fear. If there was some latent rage in him, she had to find out now.

**I plan to post another update fairly soon, so as not to leave you hanging here...**


	21. Have Faith

**As promised, didn't leave you hanging too long...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Have Faith  
**

Meredith found Derek staring out the windows into the darkness, his posture stiff, arms crossed over his chest. She touched his shoulder lightly, and he turned to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Every nerve fired as he kissed her with a raging need, mouth open and demanding. He shook, his body hard against hers, his cock pushing against her. Meredith realized she should have felt some fear, but all that ran through her was arousal and heat.

Somehow her sweater disappeared, followed by his t-shirt, their hands moving with an urgency she never felt before. All of his emotions and anger came pouring out of him, fused into the raw desire that burst into flame. Meredith whimpered softly, backing away slightly, not in fear, but to get away from the windows. She backed into the edge of the sofa, helping him pull her bra away, needing to feel his skin against her. She was caught up in the need to be with him, just as much as he was. As he kissed her again, his hands found the zipper on her jeans, inching it down, and easing the denim away from her hips. When his fingers brushed against her, he found the silk covering her already wet, and he growled against her mouth.

His other hand moved along her spine, and Meredith found herself being turned towards the arm of the sofa. For a split second, she stiffened, the ghost of Jack's actions flashing through her. "Derek..." she started to protest, but his hands were soft then, easing her legs wider, as he leaned over her.

"I need you so damn much..." he muttered, releasing her long enough to toss his own jeans out of the way. His cock brushed against her, hot and dangerous, and Meredith hoped he wasn't so drunk to realize she felt far too vulnerable in this position. His hand caressed her skin, sliding along her waist and around to her stomach. Pressing soft kisses along her shoulders, as his other hand cupped her breast, taking his time in spite of his obvious need for her.

Her breath caught, as his fingers eased along her dampness, seeking the spot that made her quiver. Opening her slowly, working his fingers to where she suddenly ached for more. She relaxed further against him, her hips moving, allowing his questing fingers to find more of her. His mouth was at her neck, tongue stroking her, as he continued to take his time. Any fear she might have been feeling seemed to disappear, lost to the sensations he was causing in her.

"So good, Meredith...you feel so good..." he encouraged her, feeling her body clench from the start of a climax. "Let me take you now..."

"Yes, Derek...god yes..." she sighed, trusting him completely.

He thrust forward, and she nearly came undone from the pleasure. Holding her firmly with one hand, while his other moved to her clit, stroking with each thrust. They sank to the floor, and she braced herself over his thighs, lifting her arm around to his neck. One of his hands was low between her legs, his thumb playing over her clit, while his other hand splayed over her chest. Her head fell back against him, as he guided her up and down along his length, both of them shaking from the pleasure. Meredith began a long slow slide to ecstasy, her mouth finding his somehow, kissing hotly until she was limp and panting.

Derek rested his head against her shoulder, his chest heaving, his thoughts chaotic. "God, Mer..." he muttered, turning her around to face him, searching her face for any sign of tears. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"Shhh..." she murmured, touching his face. "I'm okay..."

"Thank god..." He swept her up into his arms, and managed to carry her into the bedroom. He knelt between her legs then, letting his hungry gaze rake over her, his hand caressing the tiny butterfly on her hip. "Let me make it up to you," he said, feeling the wetness seeping out of her, his finger dipping inside to stroke her clit. "You're so very wet...and so beautiful, Meredith..."

She moaned, as he teased her clit and used two fingers on her, then three, until she writhed and shuddered. Then his tongue stroked her, matching the rhythm of his fingers, sucking her clit as his fingers explored her tight heat. She rocked back and forth, faster and faster, until the white-hot pleasure radiated from her core to every part of her body. "Don't stop…" she begged him, finding her breasts with her hands, thrusting up against his hand.

His fingers slipped away from her, and he filled her in a delicious thrust, as she wrapped her leg around him. This time his pace was slower, each thrust and tease taking her into new heights of pleasure. Meredith could only moan, her gaze locked onto Derek's expressive eyes, seeing only the love for her there. Yes, he was dominating and possessive, but it was for both their enjoyment, not only his, making sure she was part of this.

This time her climax built and crested, shattering her into pieces of pure delight. He eased her down, kissing her deeply as he lost himself into her, groaning in his release. Whatever anger or self-doubt that tormented him was gone, washed away in the pleasure they shared. He held onto her, kissing her more gently, wordlessly, as they caught their breath.

"That was not what I meant to happen earlier - after your experience with Jack. You should have stopped me, I was out of line..." Derek whispered, holding her tightly, as she nestled into the crook of his arm. "Can you forgive me?" He cringed inwardly, thinking he may have pushed her too far.

"There's nothing to forgive," Meredith said simply. "We made love together - it wasn't forced, I was a willing participant, you know..." Her body still quivered, flushed with the orgasms. "That's the difference, always will be between us, Derek." She reached up to pull his head closer, kissing him gently. "I love you, only you. And if you want to ditch the acting and become a used car salesman, or a carpenter...that's fine with me. Just be happy - life's too short to dwell on the missed opportunities, or to let Jack's nasty attitude affect you."

Derek cupped her cheek gently. "I love you, Meredith. And I_ will _apologize again, for being an ass, and getting drunk...you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for your faith in me - I hope I can live up to it."

"You will."

He held her against him, feeling her relax further, and for awhile they both drifted into a light sleep. When Meredith woke, she felt the warmth of Derek's hands roaming over her body, his lips at her shoulder. With a soft sigh, she moved over him, straddling him. She ran her fingers over his chest, capturing his cock. His breath hissed in pleasure, as she slowly lifted over him, and took him inside of her. She played with the rhythm, loving the response he gave her, all masculine surrender to her feminine seduction. He groaned softly, arching to meet her, catching her head and drawing her into kiss her. A hot, deep kiss that left no doubt of how much he loved her. He came in a great shuddering rush, feeling her own climax weave around him, slow and sensuous, as they rocked together. Finally falling asleep again, tangled together, content and comforted.

* * *

Light was filtering through the blinds, when Meredith woke up the next morning. She stretched luxuriously, feeling her body tingling with the aftermath of their vigorous lovemaking. A small smile was on her lips as she reached out her arm, looking for Derek, but coming up with only the empty sheets. Sheets that were still slightly warm from his body, and she rolled over, cuddling up with his pillow, inhaling his scent.

"Hey sleepy," Derek said as he walked back into the bedroom, carrying a tray in with him. Meredith sat up, and yawned, eyeing the tray in his hands.

"You brought me breakfast, you wonderful man. This is why I love you," she giggled, as he set the tray across her legs.

"That's not what you told me last night," he grinned, taking a cup of coffee for himself and propping himself beside her. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, managing to move to catch her mouth briefly, before backing away.

"Well, last night you were giving me screaming orgasms...I was influenced by other of your talents, honey..." she teased him back, lifting the coffee cup and smiling happily.

"No regrets?"

"Never with you..." She reached for a piece of buttered toast, nibbling on it thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me..." she said, a little smile on her lips. "I mean...if you want to...it seems right, though. We're here together most of the time, anyway."

"Are you sure...?"

"I can't think of a better way to celebrate our first Christmas, can you?" Meredith's heart was pounding, even though her voice was steady. She never wanted to take this step before, never felt like giving up her independence, but she realized she felt right with him. Maybe there were no such things as soulmates, or Prince Charming, but maybe sometimes the right person came along to balance out what was missing, and make it right.

Derek gave her a slow grin, before enveloping her in a hug that threatened to topple the breakfast tray over. "I think...yes, it's time for that step. Was it my cooking or my lovemaking that convinced you?" He nibbled her throat, feeling her body quiver.

"Oh...the cooking..." she giggled infectiously, as he removed the tray from her lap, and returned to her with a devilish smile. His hands slid up along her body, sending her senses spinning. His mouth covered her nipples, tongue circling and teeth tugging at her, until she moaned throatily. "Definitely...oh..." His sure fingers kneaded her, and traced whisper faint patterns along the dampened flesh, as she arched up to meet his touch. "Oh...god..." Her voice left her, as he placed an open mouth kiss on her hip, tongue lapping the edges of the tattoo lovingly.

"Well, then I need to work on the lovemaking, sweetheart..." he murmured, meeting her eyes again, his warm gaze melting her bones. "I'd hate to only have the one talent going for me..."

"I'm all for that.." she sighed happily, losing herself in the way he made her feel all over again.

* * *

Derek taped the last box on the kitchen counter, before looking over at Meredith, who was making sure he hadn't forgotten anything in the cupboards. Everything else he needed was ready to go, stacked in the living room. Mark was coming by with a rental truck to help them take it all over to Meredith's.

He eased behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. His mouth touched her temple, as she giggled at him. "Derek...isn't your friend going to show up soon?"

"He's perpetually late...time means nothing to that man," Derek murmured, sliding his hands up her soft t-shirt. "I can't tell you how many times I've waited for him to show up." He punctuated his words with little kisses along her cheek, and her neck, making her sigh happily. "So we can fool around, what do you say?"

Meredith twisted around to look at him. "You think so, huh?"

"I'm addicted to you, honey, don't you know that?" he teased her, lowering his head to claim her mouth again, slow and erotic, melting into her. The kiss tugged at the heat in her core, down to her toes. It was deep and full of promise, and she lost herself in it. It inflamed her like always, and she reached for him to pull him in for more. She could feel him growing hard, pressed against her intimately.

"I think I have the same addiction problem," she murmured, as his mouth traveled down her throat. One touch from him, and she forgot everything else but how good it felt to be with him. She molded herself tightly to him, opening her mouth to his kiss again, as the sweet anticipation rose in her. His tongue teased her bottom lip, teeth nipping just a little. She moaned softly, meeting his tongue then, feeling exquisite ripples of delight run down her spine.

His fingers slid beneath her t-shirt, skimming the waist of her jeans. He teased her just enough to make her moan, dipping lower with a little wicked smile. But before he could do any further tormenting, the front door opened and they heard footsteps echoing in the empty living room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mark shouted, before appearing at the kitchen doorway. A knowing smile crossed his mouth as he found them together. Derek eased Meredith's shirt down quickly, kissing her before turning to look at Mark.

"I can't believe you're actually on time," he laughed.

Mark shrugged. "Must have screwed up." He studied Meredith carefully, before offering his hand. "Mark Sloan, nice to finally meet you, Meredith."

"You too, Mark." Meredith took his hand, shaking it firmly. He was dressed in worn designer jeans, with a simple white t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest like a second skin, and a pair of Versace sunglasses was perched on his head. "I've heard so much about you." She could certainly see his appeal to women, and she recognized him from the ads he'd been featured in. The latest one in Vogue had him surrounded by several scantily clad female models, all cleverly placed to cover his groin so you couldn't tell if he was naked, or it was just an illusion. Meredith couldn't recall what the ad had been for, but it certainly oozed sex.

He winked at her. "Don't listen to anything Derek tells you. He's just jealous."

Meredith slipped her arm around Derek's waist, and leaned in against him. "I'll make up my own mind, but you certainly are well known. I think all the women in L.A. have seen your posters."

"Seen more than that, if you believe him," Derek murmured in her ear, making her giggle.

"Well, thank god your relationship worked out – he pined for you from the first time he saw you," Mark countered. "That party…"

Meredith turned to Derek. "You _did s_ay you saw me…"

"He was completely smitten," Mark smirked.

"I think we have work to do," Derek said hastily, glaring at Mark.

"He was in love with you right from then. Hopeless romantic."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, winking at Derek.

"Honey, you know you had me from 'hello'," Derek sighed, quoting from _Jerry Maguire_.

Mark groaned, and Meredith giggled again. "You really need to tell me about this later."

"Come on, we have boxes to lift and places to be."

* * *

They were just finishing moving boxes into the house, when Meredith's cell phone rang. "Alex?" she asked, breathless from running down the stairs.

"D'you have the TV on?"

"Um, no…we're just finishing moving Derek's stuff…"

"Watch KTLA news," Alex informed her. "Jack's been arrested."

"What?!?"

"Just check it out…"

Meredith clicked the phone shut, and picked up the remote, pointing it at the TV. "Derek!"

She found the news, and Derek joined her, his eyes questioning. The screen showed the outside of Moonglow, with the serious face of the on scene reporter there. "We're here, outside Moonglow, the trendy eatery owned by Jack Archer. He was arrested earlier this evening, as part of a business deal gone bad. Police reports allege his involvement with the Marelli crime family, whose questionable money deals have come under scrutiny. Mr. Archer was recently fined for violating a restraining order against his former fiancée, Meredith Grey, owner of Salon Dolce. So his trouble are just multiplying. Several others were named in conjunction…"

Meredith stared at Derek. "Oh my god…this is incredible."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I had no idea. There was never any indication…"

"What's up?" Mark asked, joining them.

"My brother… in jail."

They all exchanged incredulous looks. It was the evening of December 23, and with the holiday, Jack was likely stuck there until at least the 27th.

"He's screwed."

"Totally."

Meredith started to laugh, unable to stop. "I know…it's not funny, but…"

"Poetic justice. He had it all, and now it's gone," Derek shook his head. "What was he thinking?"

"He was too ambitious and greedy, obviously," Mark offered. "Sorry, he's your brother and all…"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to run down there and try to bail him out," Derek pointed out. He put his arm around Meredith's shoulders. "I'm sorry they had to bring up that bit about you, though."

"It's okay. I can deal with it. I just hope things don't get dragged out in court."

"I think we need a drink," Derek suggested.

"I'll get the wine – we need to toast our new living arrangements anyway," Meredith said, moving towards the kitchen. Derek followed her with his eyes, until she was out of sight before dropping down to the sofa.

"She's really beautiful," Mark commented, wandering around the room. "And she loves you, man. You're a lucky bastard, you know that."

Derek laced his hands behind his head. "I'm well aware of that."

"So now you have the holidays to settle into domestic bliss, and all that."

"This is it for me, Mark. She's the one."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Then I'm happy for you. Just remember me when it's time for the wedding. I make a great best man – and I can come up with a wicked speech at the dinner."

Derek threw a pillow at him. "Just don't even go there, Sloan."

Mark ducked, chuckling for a moment, before his face turned serious. "Hey, Derek...you remember that girl I went out...Nikki?"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Mark. I do not keep track of every girl you went out with, trust me."

"No...but you met her at some party I brought her to."

"Still not ringing any bells..."

"Well, whatever...she's been texting me...telling me she's pregnant with my kid." Mark frowned.

"No shit!? Is it true?"

"NO! God, I broke up with her before we got intimate. She was a little too flaky, even for me."

"So, what's the problem? Just take a paternity test."

"I'm involved with Izzie right now...I don't want to mess that up with a blast from the past."

"Hmm...you are actually involved with this woman? When do I meet her? I want to see what kind of female holds your interest for more than one date." Derek grinned at his friend.

"You will soon enough, but what do I do about Nikki?"

"Refer to my answer before - take the paternity test, and it's done. If Izzie likes you as much as you say, she'll see that you're not lying. Simple solution, right?"

"You're right, I'm getting worried about nothing," Mark sighed, "it's gonna turn out."

"Either that, or it's Daddy Mark..." Derek laughed, and dodged the pillow Mark hurled back his direction.


	22. Satisfying Addictions

**This chapter is all MerDer...and all sensual...so be warned! Thanks again for all the positive reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Satisfying Addictions**

Later, as Derek negotiated around a few unpacked boxes in the bedroom, Meredith joined him, wearing a flowing green nightgown, her hair loose around her shoulders. She carried two champagne flutes in her hands, and he gave her a puzzled look. "I know we had the wine before, but this is just our own private celebration," she murmured, taking a sip, savoring the tart chill on her tongue. Derek drank some of his as well, as she moved closer to him. "I love you…" she whispered, arching her body against his.

"I love you, Meredith…" He pressed an open mouth kiss to her throat, sending a current of desire along her veins. His tongue trailed lazily along her jawline, to her ear, making her shiver. "I have it bad for you, just like we were talking about earlier today. You're my addiction."

His lips travelled up to her temple, down her cheek, touching her softly and fleetingly, before hovering over her mouth. Her lips parted a little, anticipating the feel of his mouth on hers, but he paused, teasing her. He still clutched the crystal flute in his hand, not touching her, but she felt the heat radiating from him, warming her.

"And you're mine," she murmured. Derek crashed his mouth down onto hers, overwhelming her with the intensity. He continued to kiss her, ravaging her mouth, his tongue sliding along hers, until they were both breathing heavily. Still not touching her with his hands, only his lips, and he finally drew back, catching his breath.

"Can we do something about this craving then?" he asked, taking the flute from her hands and setting them both down on the bedside table. "Can I satisfy your addiction for me?" He placed his hands at her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh yes…" she sighed, reaching for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly, pressing her lips to his chest. She pulled the shirt away from his jeans, and pushed it off him to the floor. Her fingers traced the muscled contours of his torso, admiring the taut definition that he worked so hard to maintain. Giving him a sexy smile, she took his hand, pulling him down with her to the bed. "And I think we need to explore all of our addictions together…"

Meredith lay back against the sheets, the nightgown riding up along her thighs. "Is this addiction like one for chocolate...or tequila...?" she whispered playfully. Her skin glowed warmly in the dim light, and Derek let his hungry gaze devour her.

"Hmm...much more than that...one taste is never enough..." Derek assured her, his head tilted as he decided where to begin. The gown was just high enough to expose the damp, pink folds as her legs fell open. His brain fogged from desire, and he could only stare at her, knowing the sweet taste and the intoxicating scent of her were just waiting for him. He dragged his eyes away from her wetness, and watched her breasts rising and falling from her quick breathing - so perfect and tempting, the nipples taut and firm beneath the silky material. "You've got me hooked, honey..." His voice was thick with desire, as he lowered himself down to kneel between her legs.

He cupped her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage, licking circles on the skin, leaving no inch of her untouched as he dragged the nightgown out of the way. His hands were warm on her, his palms sliding down her ribcage, across her flat stomach, as he continued to kiss her everywhere.

Meredith abandoned herself to the sensuous feel of his mouth and his fingers caressing her, as the heat built in her core, and radiated through her. Her hips rose as she offered herself up to him, aching for his touch on her where she needed him the most. Somehow the nightgown was gone, and his hands were on her thighs, tracing the soft skin with his fingers, and following with his tongue.

Derek could feel her body trembling, and he slowly worked his way around to where he could tell she was aching for him. He breathed in her scent, and kissed her gently, his tongue just probing along the wet folds. He cradled her in his hands, and searched deeper, tasting her sweetness, and teasing her clit until she nearly screamed. Her hands clutched at him, as she rose to meet his mouth, her body tightening in her climax.

She shivered in ecstasy as he took her away to the edge of sanity, the waves of pleasure building over and over again. He didn't stop licking at her, drawing the climax out to it's highest peak, until she felt that she would explode from the sensations. Her body was melting from it, and she cried out again as she finally collapsed back down onto the bed.

He crawled back up to her, and hovered over her, supporting himself on his forearms, as he kissed her mouth. She could taste the lingering wetness on his lips, the evidence of her arousal piquing her all over again.

"Are you ready for more?" he teased her, not wanting to rush this, wanting to savor this as long as possible.

Meredith looked up at him, brushing his dark curls away from his eyes. "You don't even have to ask me that..." She shifted beneath him, her body warm and pliant against the hard muscle of his. He buried his face against her throat, and licked the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her shiver again. Then his mouth traveled down her shoulder, where he bit her gently, before soothing away the pain with his kisses. His hand was at her breast, thumb and fingers teasing her nipples, sending currents of need all through her. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, floating along on the erotic wave.

"Meredith...open your eyes," he said quietly.

She did as he asked, and let her gaze slide down to his hands, watching him caress her, feeling the delicious ache building in her again. His hand dropped across her belly, as his mouth claimed her nipple. His warm fingers probed at her, going right to her core. She gasped, as his touch pleasured her, circling in a spiraling rhythm that sent her into erotic madness in seconds. It was as if he could read her mind, what she needed at that moment - not too fast, not too slow, with just the perfect amount of pressure.

Her hips rolled to meet his hand, her body taut with need. His fingers kept going round and round, faster and stronger, pushing her to the edge of her climax again. Need filled her completely, making it difficult to think or breathe. Even as he continued to tease her clit, his other hand played with her breasts, rolling her nipples, and stroking her skin. She wanted to beg, or scream, or both...she wanted more...

Derek could feel the silky heat around his fingers, tightening around him, and he increased the tempo, stroking her faster. "That's it, come for me now..." he urged her.

"God, Derek...I want you so bad..." she moaned, catching his eyes on her, as she shuddered.

"I know you do, honey," he chuckled softly, "just relax now and go with this..."

"Relax?" she breathed, thinking that was the last thing she was capable of doing at that moment. Her body vibrated with passion, caught up in the hazy desire in his indigo eyes. Before she could beg him again, her climax rocketed through her, and her muscles convulsed and throbbed in the pleasure pouring through her. "Ohmigod...Derek..." The shuddering finally quieted, and she eased back against the sheets, panting.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking her face, his lips at her earlobe.

"You have very talented hands, Derek," she whimpered, kissing the palm of his hand, and then licking slowly along his wrist, letting her delicate touch mark him and make him shake.

"I like to please you," he murmured.

Meredith looked up at him, her eyes half closed, her hair in a riot around her face. "Mission accomplished then."

"Well, not quite...we're far from over, baby..."

Her hands strayed along his back, easing to his waist, where she tugged at his belt. "So what are we waiting for? We need to feed the addiction more..."

With a strangled groan, Derek pulled away from her. The rest of his clothes hit the floor to join his discarded shirt, and she felt her body quiver in anticipation at the sight of his cock. Rising to her knees, she slid closer to the edge of the bed, and trailed her fingers along his length. He sucked his breath in sharply, his abdomen clenching at her touch. As she teased him with her tongue, his hand glided through her hair, tangling in it, pulling her closer. Pure masculine need fired through his veins, each stroke and caress making him hotter for her.

Only when his knees threatened to buckle, did he back away, his breathing ragged. "I can't wait, Mer...I need to be inside of you, making you come..." he growled, moving between her legs, fitting himself to her. He pulled on leg up his hips, his whole body craving the tight heat that was waiting for him. "Let me love you..."

"Yes...now, god yes..." she murmured, holding his gaze.

He pressed himself against her, hot and throbbing, yet holding back from pushing into her too quickly. His body was shaking from the effort, wanting her, needing this connection between them. Her legs fell open wider, inviting him into her, and he slid forward, groaning in satisfaction at the feeling. He filled her completely, taking her with a ferocious intensity that took her breath away. Thrusting hard and fast, he lost himself in the moment, pulling her even higher against him. He tried to slow down - he wanted to slow down, and just stay there forever, but his need was too demanding. At that moment, there was nothing but naked desire for her in his blood.

"Ah hell, Meredith..." he muttered hoarsely, feeling the climax coiling, pulsing in his balls, ready to wrench through him. Sometimes this was almost better than the actual thing, this moment just before...driving deeply into her with the sweet pain of pleasure.

"Just do it..." she whispered, wrapping around him, leaving him no choice but to give himself to her and enjoy the ride. Her own need was peaking, and she needed him just as much. "Do it...just let go...I'm ready...so so ready..." she urged him, sending his frantic desperation, letting herself get swept along with his release, clenching around him, and holding onto him tightly. He kissed her, his mouth demanding, his tongue dancing skillfully with hers as they rocked together.

They crashed back to earth, panting, damp with sweat, unable to speak for a few minutes. His body was heavy over hers, as he pressed soft kisses along her lips and her cheek. She loved this afterglow with him, this feeling of being cherished and protected, all wrapped up in his embrace. He was never in a rush to pull out, roll over and fall asleep.

Derek lifted his head, giving her a warm look, a little smile quirking his lips. "And this is just the first night of our new life together," he observed gently. "Are we going to survive this?"

"At least we'll die smiling," Meredith giggled softly. "I'm so happy you're here, Derek."

"Me too, honey..."

"So...about this comment Mark had about you earlier," she murmured, as he pulled her over him, so that she could rest her chin on his chest. "About you pining for me..."

"Guilty as charged - I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you, even though I was with Morgan. Something about you captivated me that night, something that wouldn't let go of me. Why d'you think I made the appointment to have you cut my hair?"

She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm...you needed a haircut?"

"Funny girl." Derek caught her hand, kissing her palm. "I just had to meet you, and when it turned out you were engaged to my own brother...it just seemed like fate was against me."

"But fate works in strange ways, doesn't it? If you hadn't met me, maybe things would have gone so differently with me and Jack...who knows what he would have done to me?" Meredith's eyes glittered with tears, as she contemplated that.

"Hey, no tears," Derek soothed her, wiping away the little trickle that escaped from the corner of her eye. "This is where we were meant to be, don't you think? We've both come through some bad things in our lives, and now that we have each other, things are only going to get better. I want to make you happy, keep you smiling, and make you so proud of me."

Meredith gave him a smile. "You already make me happy, Derek..." she assured him, moving along his body, igniting the little ripples of erotic heat between them again. Then he claimed her mouth, holding her captive with a long, warm kiss, so that the desire flared into higher intensity. She surrendered to the sensation, twining her fingers in his dark hair, and feeling the stir of his cock against her leg. Slowly and leisurely, she shifted her hips up as he began to thrust into her. His tongue found hers, as they began to pulse together in delicious rhythm. There was no hurry, or feverish lust; this was just being there in the moment, enjoying each other - his lips on hers, their hands touching everywhere.

Moaning, the slow thrusting finally igniting the spark of her climax, Meredith felt it take over her body and her soul It washed over her in waves, and she contracted around him, crying out as she came. He continued to kiss her as she rocked and spasmed, taking him along with her finally, in sweet release.

"I love you Meredith..." Derek whispered, still holding her, still pulsing deep within her.

"I love you back, Derek...always..."


	23. Let's Party

**Well, obviously most of you out there are still recovering from turkey overload - not much for reviews on that last chapter! **

**This time finds Derek running into his old flame, Meredith getting called by Jack's lawyer, and there's a little partying going on. Oh, and of course, they squeeze some time in for your favorite intimate moments! Hope you like...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Let's Party**

"Hey...Derek!"

Derek glanced over his shoulder as he was loading a few bags of groceries into the truck of Meredith's Mercedes. It was late in the afternoon on the 24th, and they had decided to hold an impromptu party for a few friends. So he had agreed to head out to Whole Earth Foods for supplies, leaving Meredith to arrange the house and get ready.

His eyes widened to see Morgan behind him, hands jammed into her leather jacket pockets, a voluminous scarf around her neck, the ends trailing down to her knees. "Morgan..." he muttered, straightening up and slamming the trunk shut.

"I thought that was your butt," she smirked. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," he echoed.

"How are you? I drove by the house, and there's a big For Sale sign on the lawn...?"

"I just moved, actually. The house should be sold pretty quick, the agent tells me." He paused, leaning against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. "When did you get back to L.A.?"

"Just yesterday. I'm still not sure what time zone I'm in," she joked.

"Mmm..." Derek nodded, unsure of what to say. "So...you're okay?"

"Yeah, d'you want to go for coffee...or a drink?"

"Morgan, I'm with Meredith now. That's why I moved," he said bluntly, wanting to make it clear to her there wasn't any chance with him again. "You did say you weren't the girl for me, anyway."

"Oh, I see," she said quietly, letting her gaze travel over him. He looked good, in the faded jeans, with a leather jacket unzipped over a soft navy sweater. His hair was looking better than ever, and the ever present stubble along his jaw added to his appeal. In fact, he looked damn hot, and she was wondering again why she let him slip through her fingers. "Well, you must be happy then."

"I am." He tilted his head, looking at her. She looked tired, dark smudges under her eyes, her slender frame looking even thinner. "I heard you saw Mark..."

"...yeah, bumped into each other in Paris..." she interrupted him hurriedly.

Derek laughed. "Yeah, he told me he met your friend too…actually seems to be happy with her."

Morgan shrugged. "I know, but it won't last. I told her he's just a manwhore."

"You're just jealous – you wanted to fuck him, didn't you? I always wondered what the tension was between you two. Or did you behind my back?"

"I didn't…it was just a kiss," Morgan confessed, sighing, figuring at this point there wasn't any need to hide it. "But I swear, we never slept together."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now." Derek paused. "I haven't heard much about the film you did..."

"Ah, direct to DVD crap, and I'm off to New York for another one in January. Pays the bills, you know. I guess you don't have quite the same problem there, being with Meredith," she added, eying the expensive Mercedes. "Nice ride."

"It's Mer's - the Vette needs some engine work." The little dig about being with someone who had money irritated him, and he glanced at his watch, ready to take off.

"Well, whatever. I just thought I'd say hello, happy holidays and all that..."

"You too. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Derek." She sounded a little wistful, as he opened the car door and slid inside, where the rich scent of the leather upholstery surrounded him. Then there was a tap on the window, and he eased the glass down, looking into Morgan's eyes. Before he realized her intent, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "There...for old times sake." She gave him a little wave and turned away, disappearing into the crowd of last minute shoppers.

"Shit..." He rubbed his hand over his mouth, hoping there wasn't anyone he knew close by. He didn't feel any kind of pull for her, only the relief that he was with Meredith now, and he would be telling her about this little encounter.

Rain started to fall then, and he whisked the window back up, and headed out of the parking lot. He put Morgan out of his thoughts, as he drove towards his last stop of the afternoon to pick up Meredith's gift.

* * *

Meredith checked the tree one last time, admiring the soft sparkle of the myriad of white lights and ornaments on it. Candles glowed warmly on the mantel, and a small fire crackled invitingly in the fireplace. A fake fire, but beautiful, she thought - kind of like L.A. Stormy padded alongside of her as she toured the room, adjusting a few pillows on the sofa, and turning on some soft music.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at the display, frowning at the number. "Hello?"

"Ms. Grey? This is Tom Aiden, Jack's lawyer. Do you have a moment for me? I realize it's Christmas Eve, but..."

"What can you have to say that would interest me?"

"You were engaged to him for quite awhile, I believe. Were you aware of his business deals?"

"No, absolutely not." Meredith felt her knees go weak. "Did he say I did?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ms. Grey. However, we may subpoena you."

"WHAT?! I have nothing to say to you, or in court. He attacked me, Mr. Aiden, and violated the RO. Why should I help him? If anything, I should testify for the prosecution. He can rot in jail for the rest of his life for all I care!"

The lawyer chuckled softly. "Point taken, Ms. Grey. We may be in touch, however. Any message for Jack?"

"None I'm willing to verbalize," she said firmly. "Good-bye." She ended the call without giving him a chance to reply, feeling absurdly frustrated she couldn't slam a receiver down forcefully.

"Clicking a button just isn't the same, Stormy," she sighed. Then she noticed Derek's car pulling into the driveway, and she smiled, dismissing the phone call for the moment.

"Looks like we should help him, before getting dressed, sweetie.." Rain had started, hanging in misty sheets over the view, just enough to make her happy to be inside. She headed into the kitchen, and Stormy jumped up to his favorite spot on the kitchen window ledge, watching the rain slide down the glass.

Derek came in from the garage, and deposited the bags on the counter. "Is there more?" she asked, peeking into the contents.

"That's it. You're not ready...?" He raised one eyebrow at her faded Rock & Republic jeans and red sweater, her hair in a ponytail.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to come help me dress," she teased, leaning against him.

He pulled her closer, kissing her lips. He smelled damp and cool from outside, but the kiss only made her warm. His tongue danced along hers, coaxing hers to meet halfway. She lost of track of everything but his mouth on hers, and the intense need for him. When he broke away, resting his forehead against hers, both of them were breathing heavily. "You realize that my specialty isn't helping you dress...it's the undressing I'm more interested in."

"I'm sure you are," Meredith giggled. "But we do have guests coming at some point."

"And speaking of coming..." he murmured suggestively, his hands at her waist. He lifted her up onto the counter, moving his exploring touch under the sweater, grazing the taut skin of her abdomen. Kissing her again with a fierce heat that took her breath away. "You feel so good..." He managed to sneak one hand to her ponytail, pulling it free, and winding his fingers in the thick strands. Tugging her head back, exposing her graceful throat to him.

"You too..." Meredith whimpered, loving this unexpected encounter. He had the uncanny ability to make her uninhibited, igniting passion at the merest touch of his hands. She kissed him hungrily, matching his desire with her own.

Derek swung her up into his arms suddenly, making her gasp in surprise. "I'm not taking any chances on being interrupted," he said, "not this time."

By the time he had her in the bedroom, she was covering his face in little kisses, soft little whimpers in her throat. The moment he set her down, it became a race to see who could undress faster. "Hurry, baby..." she moaned, wiggling out of her jeans, and pulling her sweater over her head. Her bra and thong followed just as quickly.

Derek kicked his own jeans aside, taking his shorts with them. He picked her up again, kissing her as he spun her around, up against the wall. "Fast enough, honey?" he growled, his hands at her hips, his cock hard between them.

Meredith responded by kissing him back, urging him on silently. Heat rippled along her veins, making her instantly wet and open for him. She welcomed his tongue, as she lifted up to the balls of her feet, anxious to have him inside of her. He positioned himself against her, angling for the right spot, his fingers sliding against her damp folds. Then his cock drove up into her, and her breath caught at the sudden entry, but it felt so right and perfect, filling her deeply. "Baby...Derek...oh damn you feel good..." she laughed, her voice throaty. Each deliberate thrust seemed to bury him deeper, sparking her climax.

Derek lost himself in her, clamped in her heat, so deliciously tight. "You okay...?" he managed to ask.

"Just don't...stop..." she pleaded.

"Never," he vowed, his slow smile at her obvious pleasure warming her even more. His mouth grazed her throat, sucking lightly, as they rocked together. "I love you too much to stop..." Meredith shook from the intensity, clenching around him, her nails at his back, marking him just as he had done to her throat. Panting and moaning, as the climax began to claim them both.

He held her tightly, locked inside of her, each residual tremor milking the last drops from his cock. "Love you, Derek..." she whispered. "So so much..."

"Think we have time for a shower?" he asked, lifting her away from the wall to head for the bathroom. He took her little soft giggle as an affirmative. "Yes...so do I..."

* * *

"Mer, you're looking far too flushed and satisfied," Alex smirked, as he followed her to the kitchen, carrying two bottles of wine with him. "And it suits you." He approved of her soft wool dress, in a rich shade of royal blue. "And your hair is still damp..."

"Alex!" She touched the soft waves self-consciously. They had spent far too long in the shower, making love again under the myriad of sprays until the water was cool.

"What?" He feigned innocence, as he picked up the corkscrew. "Don't be embarrassed about having good sex..." He noticed her teeth nibbling her lip, and the small bruise on her throat. "Make that great, mindblowing sex...so that you can't sit down kind of good..."

Meredith giggled as she handed over the wineglasses. "No comment."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Alex grinned. The doorbell rang then, and she heard Mark with his new girlfriend at the door, where Derek was being host. It was just a small group, some of the other stylists, and friends of Derek's, along with Alex and Eric.

Derek came into the kitchen then, catching her around the waist. "I need you to help me for a minute..."

"Don't be too long, or I'll send a search party," Alex teased, taking the wine from Meredith.

"What?" Meredith asked, winking at Derek. He looked deliciously sexy, in dark charcoal pants, and a crisp blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"I just wanted an excuse for this." He kissed her softly, molding her against him, as if they hadn't just made love not that long ago.

"Oh...I like that excuse."

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you. Seeing Mark reminded me." He looped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, me too..."

"You too...what?"

"Have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You first."

"I saw Morgan this afternoon...she's back for a few days."

"Oh..." Meredith wondered about his previous girlfriend. "Is she hoping for a reconciliation?" She smoothed the fabric of his shirt absently.

"Maybe, but I made it clear there wasn't any chance of that happening. You are the only lady in my life now, and always," he assured her. "I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. She kissed me, but seriously, it was nothing on my part..."

"Good..." There was no doubt in her mind that Derek was telling the truth, looking into his expressive eyes.

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh...Jack's lawyer called." Meredith related the conversation. "But seriously, there is no way I knew anything about what went on. He kept all his business dealings private. And I didn't want to know, believe me. I have enough to deal with at the salon."

"Damn, I hope you don't have to testify."

"I think I made it pretty clear where my feelings were at, so hopefully..."

"Whatever happens, I'm right here with you, honey. You never have to be alone," he assured her, tipping her chin up. Again his mouth captured hers, sweet and sure, sending her senses reeling. She welcomed the strength of his arms around her, the lean muscle against her body, and for a moment she forgot again where they were.

"Hey...!" Alex peeked around the corner. "You guys joining us, or what?"

Meredith blushed, and rested her face against Derek's chest. "Busted..."

"We'll be right there," Derek laughed, taking her hand to lead her into the living room, where they joined the guests. Meredith stopped at the side of Mark's date. "Merry Christmas. Izzie, right? It's nice to meet a woman Mark actually brought with him. Have you known him long?"

"Just a few months." Izzie glanced over to where Mark and Derek were pouring drinks at the bar set up by the glittering tree.

"I didn't realize he was seeing someone steady, to be honest. He must like you." Meredith smiled over the rim of her glass of eggnog. "He likes to pretend otherwise, but he's really a great guy."

Izzie nodded. "Morgan warned me to keep away from him, but I like to make up my own mind."

"Morgan? You know Derek's ex-girlfriend?"

"Ohmigod…right, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." Izzie's hand clapped over her mouth in mortification, and her cheeks flushed.

"It's okay, seriously. I know Derek broke up with her before he and I got serious."

"Yeah, she's not really into the whole settling down thing." Izzie's free hand fluttered upward, indicating the house with the tasteful furnishings, and the Christmas décor. "I think she's okay with it."

"She's here, in L.A., I mean. Derek saw her today."

Izzie touched Meredith's arm. "Look, the way Derek looks at you, Morgan isn't anywhere in his thoughts. You're so lucky."

Meredith looked over at Derek, her body tingling at the sight of him. They exchanged an intimate smile before returning their attention to the person next to them.

"Mark has this girl calling him, actually…Nikki.." Izzie confessed. "Says he's her baby daddy."

"Oh no…"

"He swears he never slept with her, so it's impossible." Izzie took a sip of her wine, thinking about the problem.

"What does she hope to gain?"

"Who knows? Money, I suppose. Mark's gotten rather well known…"

Meredith giggled. "Oh, you can say that again…" They both burst into laughter, forgetting about Mark's dilemma for the moment.

"Nice girl you brought," Derek observed, their attention drawn to the women laughing together. "What about your…baby?"

"Fuck off, Shep," Mark frowned. "I saw my lawyer, and I've taken the paternity tests. Results are due after the holidays. She wants money, says I'm famous now, and abandoned her."

"Is she really even pregnant?"

"Who knows? Her brain cells must've been affected by all the bleach blonde treatments," Mark said wryly.

Another peal of laughter drew their eyes back to Meredith and Izzie. "It's Christmas, Mark. Let's just have a good time. This will work out."

"Right." Mark swallowed the rest of his Scotch. "Good thing I'm older and wiser now, or I might've fucked Nikki. Then I would be sweating more." A round of laughter broke out again around Alex and Eric, who was telling some dirty story.

"Merry Christmas, Mark," Derek said, pouring another drink for both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Derek," Mark replied, his eyes twinkling again. "Let's party…"


	24. Merry Christmas

**So, this chapter is all MerDer sweetness and light. What can I say, I love the two of them together, and I know you all do too! It's Christmas morning, and time for celebrating being together. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-four**

**Merry Christmas**

Meredith stretched languidly, savoring the fact it was Christmas morning, and they didn't have to get up early for anything. Stormy purred softly from his spot at the foot of the bed, curling his tail around his nose again and closing his eyes. Meredith snuggled in under the covers, listening to the rain still pattering against the windows. She wouldn't be anywhere else at this moment; here with the man she loved. A few short months ago, she wouldn't have envisioned that this was possible. It seemed that destiny had found them, and spun their lives around, landing them in love with each other. It was unexpected, but oh so sweet.

Derek was curved around her, his arm at her waist possessively – but it was a good thing, not the same sick way Jack had been with her. She had just been another pawn for him, she realized, thankful yet again that he was out of her life.

Then Derek stirred beside her, peeking at her with one eye. "You're awake…"

"Not entirely," she whispered. "Go back to sleep, it's too early to think about getting up."

"Hmmm…" he murmured, kissing her. "You smell good, all warm and sexy…"

"I smell like sex…after your voracious assault last night," she reminded him, spooning with him, thinking of their lovemaking after everyone left. She loved waking up with him like this, wrapped in his embrace.

"And I love that you smell like sex," he teased her, his mouth at the back of her neck. "And that you're happy, and here with me….waking up with me, listening to the rain, while we're here, warm and safe. I love hearing the rain…"

"Me too."

"I thought the party would never break up last night." The last guest had departed after 2 a.m., tucked into a cab, still warbling 'Jingle Bells', the victim of too much rum and eggnog.

"It was fun, though…"

Derek settled against her a little more intimately, as he thought about the previous evening. "You know, until last night, I wasn't sure if Eric was real, or a figment of Alex's imagination."

She giggled softly. "Oh yeah, they've been together awhile now – it's pretty serious."

"And Eric's a firefighter…didn't expect that one." Eric had been nothing like Derek imagined of Alex's partner – tall, well built, with chiseled good looks that could have graced a magazine cover. He was soft spoken, and laid back, but with an unexpected dirty sense of humor.

"They met when we did the hair for a charity calendar shoot that Eric posed for. Surprised?"

"Not entirely, I've met my share of gay men…some you would never guess…"

"Do not go there – I've told Alex the same thing – too much information," Meredith warned him sleepily.

"Okay, no more talking for now then." Derek's hand roamed lower, parting her legs, finding the damp center and making her moan softly. "Do you want your present now?"

"Oh…" she sighed, helpless to do anything else. His fingers did wicked things to her, sliding against her in a growing erotic dance. "Right now…?"

"Hmmm…well, right now…just come for me…this is all about you…" His other hand cupped her breast then, and his thumb started to lazily caress her nipple, as he kissed her neck and along her shoulder. He cradled her delicate body against his, and continued to fondle her breast with unhurried erotic intention. She felt so perfect in his arms; he never wanted to let her go.

Meredith sighed happily and closed her eyes again, feeling the slow hot throb in her core spread through her body from his touch. He continued to tease and roll her nipple into hard aching need, while he pressed kisses over her skin. For a long while, they lay entwined that way, his hands just playing lazily with her, his breath warm on her. No words were necessary. She let herself float along in the erotic cocoon of his embrace. Little spasms of pleasure began to flutter inside of her, and she rolled her hips against him. She could feel his cock moving against her, and she whimpered.

Between her legs, his fingers made her wetter, smoothing her skin and caressing her gently. More little gasps of pleasure escaped her lips, and he smiled, loving that he was able to make her feel this way. He feathered more kisses along her neck, first his breath tickling her, and then his tongue, down along her arm. She rocked against his hand, her breathing just a little faster, and he stroked a little harder.

"C'mon, baby…just let yourself go…" he whispered in her ear then, as she writhed against him.

"Feels so good…" she sighed.

Derek could feel her body trembling against him then, and he kept up the sensual touches in unexpected places. First her thighs, then her belly, and stroking the place where the little butterfly always tempted him. Then a delicate squeeze of her nipple, before a feather stroke to her clit. She rolled her head from side to side, her hair trailing across his face, as the momentum built inside of her. He could feel her tensing up, and he pushed against her with deliberate desire, rubbing his cock between her legs. Her wetness slid over him, as he nudged her wider apart, seeking her slick heat.

"So wet, Meredith…you're so damn wet…" he muttered, nearly losing himself at that moment as well.

"Inside of me…please…"

"This was all about you, honey," he murmured, even as he worked to find a way into her, without losing the languid rhythm.

"Need you with me…" Her voice was part sleep, part throaty sex, and it turned him on even more.

His body shifted, angling his cock into her, gripping her tightly. Her pussy clenched around him in welcome, as she moaned in happiness. The feel of him, throbbing hotly inside of her was enough to send her over the edge, engulfed in sweet hot waves that rocked her body. She was amazed at how quickly he brought her to this point, with only his touch and his kiss, until this moment.

"Just let go too, Derek…" she urged, quaking again, his fingers at her clit as he moved a little faster. Stroking her into another climax, as his own raged through him. He kissed her shoulder, grazing his teeth against her, as they rocked together, consumed with the torrent of emotions. "Baby…baby…oh god…" she cried out, falling back against him.

For a few minutes, they were unable to move, as they caught their breath, listening to the rain. "How did I live without this…?" she giggled softly then, easing around to face him, kissing his lips. Her hand cupped his cheek, as he held her tightly against him.

"I was wondering the same thing," he murmured, kissing her fingers as she trailed them over his mouth.

"I liked this kind of present," she smirked. "No unwrapping…"

"Then I guess you don't need the ones under the tree then," he laughed, kissing her nose.

"Just try and keep me from opening them…" she giggled, "…later…"

"…much, much later…" he agreed, pressing her down against the pillows and claiming her mouth. Neither of them thought about opening presents for a long while…

* * *

Meredith fumbled for the phone, as she glanced at the clock, surprised to see how late it was. They had ended up falling asleep again, after losing track of time completely as they enjoyed the lazy seduction of the morning. Now the sun peeked through the curtains, the rain clouds dispersed, leaving a sparkling blue sky.

"Hello?"

"Well, Merry Christmas sleepy…" Alex's cheerful voice greeted her, and she managed to cover a yawn.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," she replied, trying to evade Derek's hands sneaking along her backside again.

"You two're still in bed, aren't you?"

"Who…us? Mmmm…nope…" Meredith giggled. "We've been up for hours…"

"Sure you have. So what did Santa bring?"

"Um…we haven't exactly got to that yet," she confessed, wiggling away from Derek.

"I knew it!"

"Why did you phone, Alex? Just to give me a hard time?"

"Just wanted to say thanks again for last night – we had a blast. We should make that an annual tradition. And thanks for the introduction to Mark…any chance he's…?"

"Alex! You're happily living with Eric…" Meredith chided him. "How can you be ogling someone else?"

"I can still ogle…and maybe it's a threesome we're looking for…"

Her eyebrows went up, and Derek gave her a strange look. "Seriously?"

"Kidding, Mer…just kidding…" Alex laughed. "Call me later, okay?"

Meredith sighed softly. "Sure…"

"What was that about?"

"Just Alex being Alex…" Meredith laughed, setting the phone aside. "I'm going to feed Stormy. Are you getting up?"

Derek arched one eyebrow at her, the innuendo clear to her, as he tugged her back beside him again. "Can I help it if you make me crazy for you?" he asked softly.

"We can't spend all day in bed, Derek…" she half-protested.

"Is there a rule against that…? Cuz if there is, I'm all about breaking it…"

Before Meredith could say another word, Stormy insinuated his furry little body between them, bunting her on the arm. "Oops…sorry Stormy, blame Derek…"

"Okay, get up then…I'll wait for you," he acquiesced, rubbing the cat's head.

She kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll bring the presents in here…" She eased away from him, as Stormy hopped to floor as well.

"Good, presents and sex…" he laughed, watching her leave.

"Insatiable…that's what you are…" she called out over her shoulder.

"Only with you, honey…" he murmured softly to himself.

* * *

Meredith hummed a little Christmas carol as she fixed Stormy's belated meal. "Sorry, sweetie…hope you weren't starving…" she soothed him, setting the bowl down on the floor. Stormy chirped in that Siamese way of his from time to time, before nibbling daintily at the food. Meredith scratched his head gently for a second, before moving to put on a pot of coffee.

Peering into the fridge, she pulled out some fruit, with the cream for the coffee. She added a bowl of sugar to the tray along with the coffee cups, as the coffee gurgled into the pot. Just about to turn to head towards the Christmas tree to get the gifts, when she felt a pair of hands at her shoulders. "Mmm…couldn't wait for me…?" she laughed.

"No…I got lonely. Besides, you can't carry everything, and I would hate to be considered a lazy male slob just waiting for you to come back to bed," he observed, reaching around her to grab a strawberry from the bowl. He offered it to her first, and she took a bite, before he finished the rest of it. Her tongue swiped along her bottom lip, savoring the sweet juice. Derek groaned inwardly, before kissing her temple. "You realize everything you do is sexy, baby…"

"And that's a problem…?"

"I wasn't complaining," he laughed, backing away, giving her a playful tap on her rump. "I'll grab the gifts, honey."

"Hey…!" she giggled, rubbing the spot where he tapped her.

"You can spank me if you want," he smirked, walking away.

Meredith eyed his ass in the low slung jeans as he retreated. "And it's such a cute butt to spank!" she called out. He peeked around the corner at her, his eyes full of mischief, managing to look boyish and seductive at the same time.

"Love me for my body, do you?"

"Oh…damn…you figured me out," she lamented, picking up the tray laden with brunch, nearly overcome with giggles again. He always knew how to make her laugh. She could hear him chuckling ahead of her, and by the time she reached the bedroom again, he was in the middle of the bed waiting for her, with the packages stacked in front of him. He had dropped his jeans on the floor again, and there was a Santa hat angled on his dark curls. He tilted his head to look at her as she came through the door, and her lips twitched, and she burst into a fit of giggles, nearly dropping the tray in surprise.

"Oh my…goodness!" she gasped, "Naked Santa…what more can a girl ask for?"

"You want to come sit in my lap, little girl?" he smirked, holding out his hand to her. "Tell me what you want…?" He gave her a wink as she deposited the tray on the bedside table.

Still giggling, she let him pull her down to him, crawling into his lap. Her legs went around him, as she settled intimately against him. The little silk robe crept higher around her hips, as he pulled her closer. "Hmm…what do I want…?" She arched backwards, his hands supporting her, and enjoyed the way his eyes were devouring her. The sunlight filtering in through the curtains was warm on her skin, as she slowly undid the sash on the robe, letting it fall away from her.

"I know what I want," Derek grinned lazily, lowering his head to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and tugged on it, sending hot desire through her. His teeth nibbled and played with it, while his hands caressed her skin. She moaned softly, caught up in the sheer delight of being with him this way.

"I think we both want the same thing, honey," she murmured, her voice low and breathy. Derek eased her backwards, kneeling between her legs, his eyes now smoky with passion. His fingers made contact with her pussy, where she was already open and wet for him. Her little hiss of pleasure made him smile, as he stroked her soft skin.

"You're right, we do want the same thing…" Derek murmured, his only thought suddenly was how much he needed her, and wanted to be inside of her, possessing her completely. He lowered himself down and held himself over her on his hands and knees, while his mouth ravaged hers, slowly, lovingly. Inhaling her scent, trailing kisses along her chest, her collarbones and the curve of her shoulder. "I could spend all day very easily in bed with you, Meredith…" With a small smile, he reached over to the tray and picked up the bowl of sugar. He dipped his fingers into it, and sprinkled a little dusting over her chest, and down to her navel.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, caught between laughing and moaning, as he set the bowl aside.

"Just having a little sweet taste," he said, feathering soft licks across her delicate skin, making her whimper. Kiss by wet kiss, he made his way down her body, smoothing the sugar against her skin, making her sticky with the residue. Then his tongue delved across her pussy, in soft and silky strokes, where the sugar mingled with her own feminine essence. His tongue warmed her, stroking and teasing, playing with the sensitive bud. "Just come for me again, Mer…"

Her hips lifted against him, wanting him just as desperately, and he lifted her up slightly. Continuing to lick and suck at her, so that she arched her back and slowly ground her hips to his tongue to get more pressure on her clit. She began to convulse as he teased her relentlessly, licking small circles around her clit, while his fingers moved in and out of her, making her nearly boneless with pleasure. Her control snapped and the orgasm hit her in a wave, pulsing over and over, as he kept circling her clit with his tongue. Minute by minute, as the pleasure doubled, her whole being concentrated on the deep, wet strokes along her most sensitive places.

"Don't stop," he urged her, stroking her again, taking her away into more bliss. "You're so damn beautiful like this…" Watching her skin flush, and her eyes close in happiness, as he took her into more bliss. His own body was wracked with need for her as well, and he groaned silently, releasing her. She made a small sound of dismay before he pulled her back into his lap, where they had started. She felt soft and slightly sticky from the sugar, and she wrapped around him, as he held her poised over his cock, letting the tip of it tease her for a moment. A moment that was all he could bear himself. Torturing them both by holding her there, their breathing heavy, their eyes locked.

Meredith steadied herself, her palms on his shoulders, wanting him, needing him, to fill her. Then with excruciating slow movements, he let her sink down over him, so that he was deep within her. Her breath caught, and they shared a look of pure love and mutual satisfaction, as he throbbed and pulsed inside of her. "Just don't move yet, honey, or I'm done…just feel it…" he whispered. His hands on her back, strong and sure, supported her, as a deep involuntary tremor shook her. A soft moan slipped from her lips – how she loved this closeness, this love and desire they shared. She was so lucky to have found him, to know that he was hers.

"God, how I love you Derek," she murmured, feeling him begin to shake as well, his cock quivering in her, as she clenched around him, unable to stop the climax that was building.

"I love you, Meredith," he responded, starting to rock back and forth, their bodies tightly joined. His own body tightened in anticipation, as she spasmed around him. "Now, baby…just take me with you now…"

And her body went taut, her head going back, as he felt her release flood through her, while he thrust hard, riding every squeeze, his own release rocketing through him urgently. Her skin was hot and damp, the scent of sugar and sex surrounding them, as they lost themselves together in the sweet rush of ecstasy.

"Merry Christmas," she giggled, laying her head against his chest, still twined around him, unwilling to move, her brain still hazed by the passion.

"Best Christmas ever," he sighed softly. He snagged the Santa hat that had been lost at some point, and set it over her hair. The little tassel hung over her cheek, the furry ball tickling her. "And we haven't even gotten to the presents yet."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Coffee for now, the rest is negotiable," he grinned, shifting so that an aftershock of pleasure hit her again. "Tease," he muttered as she squeezed around him.

"You pour, I have to go wash this sugar off me…" Meredith moved away from him reluctantly to wash away the sticky residue that clung to her skin.

"And here I was going to lick it all off of you."

"You did a good job already, honey, just a few spots left. Be right back!"

When she returned, she plucked up a large box and handed it to him, her eyes shining. "Here…open…" With the hat still perched on her head, she looked at him happily, taking the cup of coffee he had poured for her.

Derek shook the package lightly, before pulling the ribbons away, revealing a silver and azure blue box. He lifted his eyes to Meredith, after reading the name of the boutique on the box. "You didn't…? Seriously, Meredith…"

She bit her lip, suddenly a little unsure. "You did say how much you liked that jacket when we were out shopping…"

"I did, didn't I?" he laughed, opening the box and lifting out the supple leather jacket from Versace. Instantly the scent surrounded him, as he held it up. Black, of course, with the detailing that was inherent to Versace, making it appear effortlessly elegant yet masculine. "Thank you, Meredith. Seriously, I did not expect this."

"Put it on, make sure it fits…" she urged, whisking the box out of the way, scattering the paper and ribbons everywhere. He stood, putting it on, not bothering with a shirt, before crossing the room to look in the mirror. As she knelt on the bed, watching him, she admired the perfect way it fit, adding to his sexy appeal. When he turned to look at her again, the smile on his face was enough to make her warm all over. With the jacket open, displaying the firm muscle of his torso, and his curls still in disarray, he just looked like an erotic dream come true. "Oh yeah, you look good…" she told him.

"Thank you, again…" he murmured, coming back to hug her. Reverently, he removed the jacket, folding it carefully into the box again. Then he handed her a small silver bag, trailing with ribbons, anxious to see her reaction.

"Oohh…I like little bags," she smiled, pulling the ribbons away, and peeking inside. There was a small flat velvet box inside, and she lifted it out. Nestled inside of that were two silver bangle bracelets, studded with amethysts and tiny diamonds. "Derek! Are you crazy…?" The label inside was Harry Winston.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but once the house sells, I'll be in good shape financially. I wanted to get you something special."

Meredith fell into his arms, kissing him quickly. "Thank you…it's gorgeous." She slipped them onto her wrist, admiring the way the light caught on them.

"There's something else too," he told her, holding up another little package. It was smaller than the first one, the same wrapping adorning it. For a second, Meredith was thinking it was a ring, but when she opened it, there was a matching pair of earrings inside. Diamond studs with tiny amethysts set beneath them, and she gasped at the sight.

"You've spent way too much money on me."

"I like to see you smile like that, honey."

It was the loving sentiment behind his actions that made her smile, more than the sparkling jewels. It was different than when Jack had showered her with expensive gifts, meant to assuage his guilt, or show off how much money he made. "Thank you then…I love them…"

"There's something else for you too." She held out another package, square and heavier.

"The jacket was more than enough, honey," he protested, taking it from her.

"Oh, just open it."

This time the wrapping revealed a plain black box, no logos emblazoned anywhere to give away the contents. He tugged the lid open, and picked up a small model of a racecar. "What the hell…?" he puzzled, looking at her in confusion. "I love the car – Mazda RX792P, that's a classic." Then he noticed a card at the bottom of the box, and he read it silently for a moment, before breaking into a big grin again.

"Will that be okay?" Meredith asked, touching his hand.

"More than okay…I've always wanted to go there, never had the chance," he assured her. "Tickets for every race at Laguna-Seca next season - that is a dream come true!"

"Well, I know how much you love to watch the races on Speed, and well, you do like to drive fast…" Meredith giggled. "Maybe someday you can actually get a chance to try it yourself!"

Derek pulled her into a hug again. "You are amazing, thank you," he murmured against her mouth. "You already know me so well." They fell backwards against the pillows, pushing the boxes and papers aside, as he cradled her against him. Coasting his hands over her back again, molding her into his body, so that they were touching everywhere. Her hair fell around him, tickling him, as he kissed her long and deep, taking her breath away.

"Derek…"

"Hmm…?" he murmured, intent on making love to her again, wanting to see her beneath him in just her perfect skin and the jewelry he bought her.

"We didn't eat yet…" she giggled.

"Eating is over rated…"


	25. Running Away

**So glad you enjoyed the Christmas MerDer chapter! This one returns to Mark and Izzie for the most part, with a resolution to his little problem...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Running Away**

Mark sat down at the table across from his lawyer. The paperwork from the DNA tests lay open between them. "It's not my baby."

"No. The girl was lying, just for the money."

"How much did she want?"

"$500,000.00, plus child support."

Mark shook his head. "How could she think to get away with this?"

His lawyer shrugged. "You're a celebrity now, Mark. It happens. Girls crawl out of the woodwork thinking they can get something from you, knowing you might just pay to shut them up. Just be thankful you kept your pants zipped."

"Yeah, lucky me. Too bad she's been selling her story already to the tabloids." Mark threw a magazine across the table angrily. Nikki was on the front cover, holding her rounded belly, with a headline that read "MARK SLOAN DUMPED ME!!" across the top. The article inside detailed their so-called affair, and he swore every time he thought about her lies. She even claimed to have a voicemal message from him, declaring how much he wanted her. Mark rubbed his hand over his jaw. So far, Izzie had been amazing, reassuring him she believed him, but he wondered if maybe he should just disappear for awhile, let her find someone more suited to her. Someone without so much baggage.

"Look, Mark, you can pay her to keep her mouth shut if you want. Not the amount she was asking for, but enough to keep her quiet. I know the type."

"Just make it go away. Do whatever you need to," Mark nodded tiredly.

"You sure?"

Mark stood up decisively. "Absolutely. I'll be in Europe again, getting away from this place for awhile. By the time I get back, someone else will be twisting in the scandal limelight."

"All right then. Enjoy your trip."

* * *

Meredith glanced at her cellphone. "It's Izzie," she murmured to Derek who lay beside her in bed. He turned down the volume on the race replaying on Speed as she took the call. "What's up?"

"Meredith, I'm so sorry to bother you. I know it's late…"

"It's okay. We're still awake here…" Meredith shifted to sit up, moving Derek's discarded script out of her lap.

Izzie's voice wavered slightly. "It's Mark…he left…"

"Left?"

"Gone to Europe for some photo shoot again, but he said he needed time alone, that maybe we needed to break up."

"Oh god, Izzie…did you have a fight?"

"No, just this whole thing with Nikki. You saw the magazines, right? Well, he paid her to make it go away, even though it wasn't his baby. I guess he felt guilty, or something. He told me he was toxic…that I'd be better off without him."

Meredith looked at Derek, and he frowned at her expression. Since meeting Izzie at Christmas, Meredith had been to lunch a couple times with her, and Izzie had been to the salon as well. "Look, Iz, just calm down. Mark probably needs some time to cool off. He cares about you, I'm sure of it. Derek will try to talk to him, okay?"

Izzie sniffed. "Okay, I just don't understand. I told him we would get through this together, and…and…" She dissolved into a little sob again, before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to talk to …"

"No worries, Iz. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just try to sleep, this will be cleared up before you know it." Meredith kept her voice soothing, murmuring a few more words before ending the call.

"Okay, what did he do?" Derek asked, pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek, as she snuggled against him.

"He left – said she was better off without him. Can you talk to him?"

"I'll try. He can be stubborn sometimes, but I did think Izzie had a good influence on him." He laced his fingers in hers, before giving her a slow, sweet kiss that took her thoughts away into more intimate things. A small sigh of contentment escaped her as she let him distract her. The race on the TV went unnoticed in the background while he explored the soft contours of her body with his hands, kissing her deeply, his mouth devouring hers, hot and urgent. Mouths open, tongues meeting, they almost melded into each other they were so hot. Her breath came in ragged gasps, as his hands grasped the hem of her cami, yanking it off. His mouth descended on her breasts, the stubble on his jaw assaulting her, as he buried his face against her. Then he returned to her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lip, and she moaned as the little shock of pleasure hit her nerve endings. "Oh…." Her nails grazed his back in retaliation, earning a growl from him. Izzie's problem could wait…she thought dimly, surrendering to the rush of desire that flooded her, making her weak and shaking, ready for more…

* * *

Mark stared moodily out the window of the café in Paris, watching the rain drizzle down the pane. He lifted the glass of red wine, swirling it before taking the last sip. It was no good; he was too keyed up to sit still. With an automatic smile towards the pretty little waitress, he tossed some money on the table, and got to his feet. His hand slid into his jacket pocket, and he pulled out the cell phone that he had been trying not to use ever since he arrived here. Everywhere he turned, he saw reminders of Izzie, and how much she made him smile. Her little laugh, her amused expression when he tried to make a joke, and her hot kisses when they were wrapped together in bed…they all kept reminding him he was an idiot. An idiot for being involved with someone as shallow as Nikki, and an idiot for walking away from someone as caring as Izzie.

He lifted the collar of his jacket against the drizzle and headed for his hotel. He would phone her, and make this right. For once in his life, he would do something good. As he walked, he scrolled through the phone numbers, and selected hers, before he changed his mind. "Izzie…" he murmured, when she answered. "It's me…"

"Mark, what's wrong? Your voice sounds…upset…"

"I'm good, really, I just needed to call you. I needed to tell you I was an ass."

Izzie laughed softly in his ear. "Well, at least you're honest."

"You should be mad at me. Why are you sounding happy?" Mark glanced at the traffic, before dashing across the street close to the hotel. He got an angry horn blast, and a French curse tossed his direction, that he ignored. The rain was falling harder, beginning to soak into his jacket.

"I guess I'm a sucker for a good apology," Izzie sighed.

"Well I can do the right thing from time to time," Mark grinned. "And I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving here soon, and when I come back to L.A. I'm all yours, honey. Derek told me I was an idiot if I let you get away, and he's right. Not that I'm gonna tell him that, but…"

"Yeah, Meredith told me he called you. But I'm actually not in L.A. right now…"

Mark frowned, feeling suddenly concerned. "What do you mean? You have a job somewhere?"

"No…I just needed to find out for myself if you're just stubborn, or if I can convince you otherwise. I didn't expect you to call, actually…"

"Where are you?"

"Look up…" she whispered, and he lifted his head as he rounded the corner to the hotel. A grin spread over his face, as he saw her standing outside in the rain, holding her cell phone to her ear. He shoved his own phone back into his pocket, and raced over to her, swinging her up into his arms.

"You came here…" he muttered, kissing her mouth, tasting the rain mingled with some of her tears. He kissed her harder, unmindful of the amused looks of the people going in and out of the hotel. Trailing his mouth across her cheeks, and her temple, before backing away to look into her wide brown eyes. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, baby," Izzie giggled. "Now are you taking me inside to make love to me?"

They were interrupted by the doorman, who came to hold an umbrella over them. "Does _Monsieur_ wish to remain outside?"

"No…we're going in," Mark laughed, taking Izzie's hand, as the doorman ushered them towards the door.

"Ah, _tres bien. Mademoiselle_ is too lovely to be looking like a drowned _chaton."_

"I agree, whatever you said."

* * *

They were barely inside the room, hands and mouths hungrily devouring each other, finding the passion rising to a feverish pace. Raindrops still clung to their skin and hair, but they didn't notice. Even the chill that had touched them earlier was gone. "God, hurry…" Izzie sighed as he tore her sweater out of the way.

"Hell, I've missed you," he muttered, swinging her up and heading for the bed. "Dreamed of you like this, here, every night…" He laid her down, looking at her skin gleaming in the dim lights of the bedside lamps. Then he brushed his hands over her skin, across her chest, between her breasts, down her hips, over the mound of her pelvis, to her inner thighs and back up. Goosbumps rose on her flesh and her eyes fluttered shut.

Mark knew he'd never have the right words to tell her how amazing he thought she looked, how sensual and sweet, and he didn't even try. He just traced with his lips the same path his hands had taken, spending extra time brushing back and forth over her thong, breathing in the subtle scent of her arousal. He put a little pressure against her, dipping into the depression between her folds ith a kiss, and she moaned softly.

Izzie pushed the silky thong away for him, so that her sexy, damp curls were inches from his mouth. He couldn't resist that temptation and he opened her and slid his thumbs down the interior of her pink folds, loving the little shiver of pleasure she gave. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, moving up one side and down the other, detouring to lick one thigh and then back, just to tease and heighten her arousal.

Glancing upwards, he met her eyes, and she gave him a slow sexy smile. Her bra had disappeared, and she cupped her full breasts, lightly rubbing her nipples. He groaned, his cock throbbing against the bed, between her knees. She was breathing hard, panting out her pleasure as he flicked his tongue over her, tasting her sweetness. He knew she was reaching the point of no return and he eased back, watching for another moment.

"Mark…" she whispered, as he pushed against her slowly, feeling her open and accept him, surrounding him inch by delicious inch. He paused halfway, to rein in his own desire.

"Please…"

"Just feel how good that is. Us together like this…"

Her eyes opened, and she looked at him, her mouth open slightly, her expression sultry. He started to move inside her, deep, slow strokes that took all of her and made him feel like he was claiming her as his. There was nothing casual about what they were doing, there really never had been, and he didn't want to leave. That realization hit him hard, and he could only focus on moving inside of her until they were both slick with sweat and her nails dug grooves into his back. Their moans of pleasure came in unison, and he had no thought except the feel of her beneath him.

When Izzie came, she arched her back, and Mark leaned down and captured her cry, her pleasure, with a kiss, and let his own release take him away. They moved and shattered together, holding each other tightly, mind and body melding in passion. He hovered over her long after their last shudder subsided, overwhelmed. For a long moment, they stared at each other, realizing they had somehow passed into a new level of intimacy they couldn't retreat from.

He was in love with her…


	26. Confessions & Complications

**Well, it's still kind of surprising how many McStizzie fans are out there! I'll give some thought to writing a short fic for the two of them, but I can't promise anything immediately. As busy as things have been for me lately, I'm lucky to get a chapter posted on this story. I appreciate your patience in that regard. **

**Now this chapter has a bit of everything...some confessions between Mark & Izzie, some discoveries for Mer & Der on the complications of living together, and a look at what Jack is thinking...cuz he's still out there...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Confessions & Complications  
**

Izzie rested her cheek against Mark's chest, listening to his racing heart. She knew this had been the right choice – to find him. Her feelings for him surprised her, she was always so careful to keep men from getting close to her. His hand rested along her back, absently smoothing her skin. It made her feel safe and protected, tucked against his muscular body.

"Izzie…" Mark said softly, and she tipped her face to look at him. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to say anything. He'd never told any woman he loved her – hell, he'd never been _in_ love before. She looked up at him, her expression satisfied and sleepy and expectant.

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm glad you came here."

"Me too…"

"I admit, I was an ass for running out on you, especially after you told me you would be there for me. I was being selfish. And yet, no one ever cared enough to call me on my actions before this, honey…" Izzie started to say something, but he touched her mouth. "No, let me finish. You came into my life and turned everything around. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I love you…"

Her eyes went wide, and sudden tears filled them.

"Damn, this wasn't the response I expected, baby…" he murmured, feeling uncertain about her tears. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? "Hey, don't cry…I don't deal with tears very well…" He pulled her into his arms, not sure what else to say at that moment.

"Mark, don't you get it?" she half sobbed against his chest.

"Get what?"

Izzie pulled back, dragging her hair back out of her face. "I love you, too…why else would I chase you half way around the globe? Anybody else I'd say to hell with…"

He grinned at her then, his heart beating normally again. "You're right…I'm an idiot." Then he kissed her again, molding her against him so that they touched everywhere, not a millimeter of space between them. Slowly and deliberately, holding his cock against her, he rubbed himself along her length, teasing both of them.

Izzie moved with him, needing his heat, his fullness. "Make love to me…"

Mark gave her a slow, sensual smile, obeying her breathless entreaty. "All right, making love is easy with you…" His cock dipped against her clit, as she rolled beneath him, and a low hoarse moan caught in his throat. His whole body shuddered, as he gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted at that point.

"Then we're both easy," Izzie grinned at him, watching his cock slide into her, before he fell across her, and buried his face against her throat. "God you feel so good…" He was pulsing inside of her, every throb intensifying the tingle she felt building in her core. The pressure built at the base of his spine, as they moved faster, and her nails dug into his back. One more long slow thrust, and her body clenched around him, and she whimpered against his mouth. His own control shattered, and he pounded against her, his release filling her, as they clung together, helpless to do anything else…

* * *

"Meredith?" Derek peeked around the corner of the bathroom, finding her toweling her hair dry.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, propped against the doorframe. He had a bemused expression on his face. "What is it?"

"You have how many pairs of shoes?"

"Lots…" she smiled.

"And purses?"

"Several…where is this going?" she asking, walking over to stand in front of him. Damp tendrils framed her face, and the scent of lavender clung to her.

"And how much closet space do we have?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest, making his t-shirt pull tightly over him. "Enough for all of that…with your clothes?"

"Well, yes, do you have a point?"

"My point…" he paused, pushing away from the door, and taking her hand, "is this…" He led her over to the spacious walk-in closet. Rows of Meredith's clothes and racks of shoes and bags, neatly arranged, greeted them. And in the middle of the space, most of Derek's bags were still piled together, waiting to be unpacked. His new Versace jacket _was _hung up, in the far corner, albeit between two of hers. "I think we need to define the meaning of shared closet space," he smirked after a moment.

"Are you kidding me?" she half-giggled, looking at him sideways.

"We need a bigger closet," he pointed out. "I'm afraid to put anything away in case I mess up your system."

"Derek…if we're going to discuss issues…"

He raised one eyebrow.

"You need to put the toilet seat down…"

"Seriously?"

"Honey, you have no idea what it's like…and the dirty clothes go in the hamper, not on the floor beside it…"

"Really…? Thank you for pointing that out…" His eyes twinkled a little, as he matched her tone of voice. "Anything else…?"

"I don't know - have I got some other hideous fault you need to point out?"

"You snore."

"What?!? I do not…"

"You do…it's cute…but you snore."

Meredith gasped, standing even closer to him, staring into his eyes, while he tried to control the twitching of his mouth in amusement. "So sleep on the couch! I have to get ready for work…and you can put your damn clothes wherever you want!" She turned quickly and began to march towards the bathroom again.

"Hey…wait…" Derek sprinted after her, catching her arm.

"Are we fighting? Cuz I'm not good at that…" she sighed, turning towards him. The towel around her started to loosen and she tugged at it to keep it from falling.

"You never argued with Jack?" he asked, then caught himself. "Never mind, stupid question." He pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing the top of her head, Derek held her close for a moment. "Okay, you know it's not logical to assume we're never going to disagree on things, or have issues. Living together is a big commitment after all, even if I'm crazy about you. But it doesn't mean I'm going to hit you, or make you feel stupid, Mer, I would never do that. I'll always be here for you, even if we fight, you know that."

Meredith nodded silently. "Okay."

"You fight sometimes, and somebody apologizes. And I'm apologizing – I was just kidding you about the closet space, I didn't want you to take it seriously. Forgive me?" As he spoke, he tugged at the towel where it was gathered between her breasts, so that it dropped away from her. His hands slid over her hips, bringing her off her feet. "You okay?"

"Yes…"

"I love you, never forget that," he murmured, kissing her, his tongue sliding to meet hers, his hands moving to wrap in her hair.

"I love you Derek…" she whispered, as he let her mouth go.

"And I still need a shower too…wanna join me so I can redeem myself?"

"Derek, I've already.." she protested, as he scooped her up easily. "Derek! I have a client coming in early, I can't be late…!"

"I promise, you'll be on time…trust me." He quickly adjusted the water temperature, before depositing her on the floor. Never losing contact with her eyes, he stripped his pajama pants away, and then his t-shirt. He held his hand out to her. "Come here…"

Meredith's resolve faded in the face of his seductive smile. Any kind of residual worry about arguing with him dissipated like fog in the sunshine. "You're right, it's not realistic to think we won't have issues, it just made me nervous…but you're not like Jack." She took his hand, letting him pull her under the warm spray of water.

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, bringing her skin in contact with his. Fitting her curves against him, so warm and pliant under the steamy hot water. "I'm open to suggestions…"

"You're off to a good start," she sighed, surrendering to his touch. Then he poured some body wash into his hands, letting the lavender scent perfume the air. Slick with soap, he coated her body with swirls of lather, leaving no part uncovered. Her breasts, her belly, between her legs, everywhere he could to make her moan. He kissed her throat, and trailed his hands down her arms, then rubbing slow sensuous circles around her nipples until she arched up against him, closing her eyes.

"I like taking my time with these," he said, continuing to caress her breasts. "And with this," he said, kissing her lips again, tongue tracing a line along her bottom lip. "And with this…" as he slid the lather up between her legs again. "Yes, very definitely this is my favorite part to spend time on."

Meredith felt her knees go weak, and she forgot she was supposed to be in a hurry. Her hands slipped down his chest, fingers lingering on his nipples and he pulled her closer, bodies sliding against each other in hot soapy contact. Then his fingers were moving up, searching for her clit, and he bent her away from him, trying to get deeper inside of her. The hot water pulsed down on her, and she tried to grind her hips harder against his hand. She gasped and screamed as he massaged just the right spot, until she started to come in waves, clenching around his fingers.

Derek pulled her close again, steadying her as she trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She took the bodywash from the shelf and started to lather his chest, and then slowly down along his stomach. Her touch lingered there, teasing him with a light caress. Then his breath came quicker as she circled his cock with her small hands, slippery with soap. She grasped him with one hand then, while her other hand stroked his inner thigh. She could feel his body tensing and his muscles quivering beneath her hand, while she stroked the length of his shaft.

As she continued to torture him with her fingers, Derek wound his hand in her wet hair and pulled her head backwards. He kissed her and his tongue thrust into her mouth in rhythm with his cock sliding in her hand. He was straining, close to the point of no return, but he growled and lifted his head from hers. They stood, panting heavily, before he lifted her up and lowered her down onto him, pushing her back against the wall of the shower. Clouds of steam were now surrounding them, and they were shaking from the need to be joined.

Meredith sighed blissfully as he slid deep into her, perfectly filling her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him tighter, kissing him with hot passion. As he thrust faster and harder, she lost control and clawed at him and whimpered, begged and cried for release. He ravaged her mouth, as they pushed harder together, reaching for the climax they desired. She could feel his hot release inside of her as she pulled him in tighter.

Both of them shaken, she laid her head on his shoulder as they fought to regain their composure. He slowly let her go from his embrace and he brushed her wet hair away from her forehead, before placing a soft kiss there. "I adore you, Meredith," he whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears, but a smile on her lips. "And I love you back."

"But we still need a bigger closet…" he whispered, and she dissolved into giggles all over again.

* * *

Derek put his cell phone away, before grabbing Meredith around the waist and hugging her. "I got the part! The one on 'Karen Silas'." He kissed her quickly. "They loved my reading, and they're sending the script in the courier today!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I'm so happy for you honey! What part is that again?"

"An ex-boyfriend hiding a secret," he smirked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Ooohh…cool…"

"Bad news is that I have to fly to Miami – shooting starts in two weeks." But he couldn't keep the grin the off his face, despite that. "Thank you."

"For what?" Meredith looked puzzled, as she slipped into her shoes, checking the them for any sign of wear.

"Giving me the confidence, telling me to stop chasing so hard. You're the best."

Meredith smiled back at him – his enthusiasm was hard to resist, even if she was running late. After that shower, her body still tingled with the feel of his hands on her.

"I wish you could come with me – can you?"

"I can't get away right now. The salon's jammed and I have that meeting with Avon."

"Oh shit," Derek frowned. "I'm sorry – forgot all about that – the makeup line right?"

Meredith nodded. "Yep. We'll have to have phone sex…"

Derek grinned, eyebrows raising. "Phone sex, I like the sound of that." He grabbed her again, spinning her around happily. "Wanna practice the real thing so we have something to go on? With lingerie…or something else to conjure up visuals?"

"Black lace? Or maybe red?" she giggled.

"You know I'm partial to pink…or just skin," he said with a wink.

"I'll bet you are," she countered, kissing him. "But I have to run…we can work on the details tonight. Let's go for dinner – you buy!"

"Anything for you, honey," he said, letting her go slowly.

"Call you later!" She grabbed her purse, and jacket, and headed out the door. Derek sank to the bed, still clutching his cellphone, still happy about this latest turn of events. Maybe television was going to be the thing for to stimulate his career, he mused.

* * *

As Jack settled into the chair on his deck, he grimaced at the thought of going to jail permanently. The brief stint there before his lawyer managed to get him bail, had been the absolute worst experience of his life. Too many gang members with dead eyes that looked at him like fresh meat, too many junkies and thieves, had all made his skin crawl. Even though he was considered a white-collar criminal, it made no matter to them.

And now, back home again, he was at loose ends. The restaurant had been locked up and would remain so until after his trial. Pending the outcome, it would either revert back to him, or be sold to pay off some of the costs. He hated this part, the waiting, nothing to do. He tossed back the rest of his drink, deciding that one more couldn't hurt. But he stayed in his chair for another few minutes, watching the surf pounding against the sand, listening to the gulls screeching above him. It was nice out here, really nice, and he hoped like hell he wouldn't have to give this up. While Tom had assured him his chances were good to escape the full penalty, Jack hoped like hell to escape the whole thing. He didn't want to lose his restaurant, his way of life, and he began to realize that he'd screwed up royally. Even his woman was gone, living with Derek now, according to Tom. She didn't want anything to do with Jack, or aid in his defense whatsoever.

He shoved himself to his feet, and headed inside, to find the bottle of Scotch again, and to lose himself for awhile. Things would work out, they always did…


	27. Missing You

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter! **

**Now this one is a little shorter, but it gives some phone sex for our pair during their time apart. Also, Meredith gets some news, resulting in mixed emotions.**

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

**Missing You**

Derek leaned along the railing around the balcony of his hotel room in Miami. The weather was warm and humid, the night air was like a thick blanket. He checked his watch, calculating the time difference to L.A., thinking of Meredith and what she might be doing right now. The shoot today had run late, getting some outdoor shots in the last light of evening. Some of the cast had gone for drinks, but he'd begged off. He had lines to go over again for the final day, and didn't want to screw things up by having a hangover. He was having a blast so far, enjoying the process, and the perks of being a guest star.

He wandered back into the room, letting the warm air flutter the open curtains. Picking up the script and his cellphone, he stretched out on the bed for a few minutes. He read over the lines, picturing the scene in his mind, as he liked to do. But his mind wandered, beginning to picture Meredith instead, poised over him in that sweet little negligee that had tantalized him the night before he left. A slow grin spread over his mouth, and he reached for the phone.

* * *

Meredith scooped Stormy up, and curled onto the bed. Rain pattered against the windows, but she was cozy here in the bedroom, beneath the down duvet. Except for the fact that Derek wasn't there, sprawled beside her as he like to, studying scripts, or watching some obscure movie or racing show on TV. She had become so accustomed to his warmth, his teasing, his sensual nature, that she couldn't imagine living without him now. Even with the little idiosyncrasies that they were adjusting to – it was a learning process, this living together, she mused. But he enjoyed life, and loved to laugh, and did so much to make her laugh too. She'd needed that, more than she realized.

Stormy purred softly, kneading the blankets for a moment, before finding his comfortable position at her side, his tail over his nose. "Yes, just you and me, Stormy, for a couple more nights," Meredith mused. "Do you miss him too?" She stroked his back, making him purr louder. "Or d'you like the extra room again?"

The bed seemed far too large for her, and she sighed. "Well, I don't like it…" She switched the TV on, idly flipping through channels, skimming over news, talk shows, re-runs, old movies. Then she sat up, catching sight of Derek's familiar head tilt, that mop of hair. She giggled, oh my god…what had he been thinking? It was big and bold, far longer than she'd seen it. He had a small moustache, and even an earring…what was this movie anyway? Something set in college, with a band of oddball students, it seemed. Oh, and the clothes, god help him, she giggled again. But he was good, he played the part well, she realized. Small role as it was, she enjoyed watching him when he was on the screen. And she missed him, like crazy…her hand reached for the phone. It rang just then, starting her.

"Meredith, honey…" Derek said softly, as she answered. "How are you?"

"Derek," she smiled, shifting on the bed. "I'm good, how did your day go?"

"Great, just another day or so, and we're done. I've been enjoying it, but I'll be happy to get home. To you…"

"I miss you, too, Derek," she murmured, muting the TV. "But I have this movie on, with a younger version of you…big hair, sexy earring…ooh…you're even smoking…!"

Derek groaned softly. "That one…"

"Very cute. I like it."

"Honey, turn it off. I made that not long after my divorce from Roxanne was final…not some of my finer moments. I think I went a little crazy then."

Meredith shook her head, but she shut it off. "Okay, it's off. Happy now?"

"Not entirely."

"Why?"

"Because you're there, and I'm here, all alone in this big bed…"

"Oh, well, I can understand that. It's lonely here too…just me, wearing the little pink nightie you liked…thinking of how much you enjoyed taking it off me." She lowered her voice, as she eased against the pillows. Her pulse jumped, and heat pooled in her core, thinking of that last night together.

"You're killing me here, baby, you looked amazing in that. I was thinking of that too – you looked sexy as hell, and kind of sweet too." His own voice was pitched seductively, his body tightening in desire. "You always combine that, no matter what. I love that about you." He paused. "And I would love to be taking it off you, sliding my hands over your breasts, feeling your nipples harden, begging for my tongue. I would kiss you there, tracing my tongue over them, one…by…one…" His breathing quickened, and his closed his eyes.

"Yes, and I love how you do that, and how hard you get for me. All that for me, baby, right?" Meredith moaned softly, an ache building inside of her, as he hand slid beneath the covers.

"Always, only for you."

"What else?"

"Hmm…my mouth on you, everywhere, kissing, licking, finding all those sensitive places that make you shake. And tasting you, oh honey…you have no idea how good you taste to me…I love that, knowing you're so wet, because of me…for me…"

Meredith twisted beneath the sheets, caught up in listening to him. "I want you so much, doing that to me…loving me…"

"Loving you is easy," he said, as he rolled onto his side, his hips flexing, his cock aching for her.

"And I would be touching you too, stroking you, pulling you closer to me. Needing you inside of me…soon…ah, god, baby…" Meredith whimpered, her fingers stroking the damp skin that was hot to the touch.

"I can hear you breathing faster, I can imagine how warm and wet you are," he continued to whisper in her ear, weaving a spell of seduction around her. "Come for me, baby, you know you want to…" His own hand strayed along his cock, as he thought about being inside that tight sheath of hers, and he groaned softly. "Please, honey, for me…I want to hear you come…I want to know you're enjoying yourself…"

"I, oh god, yes…" Meredith breathed, finding just that spot where she pulsed, sliding her fingers deeper. "You make me wild.." Heat flushed her, pleasure raced through her, as she lost her inhibitions, coming with a soft little moan. "Oh my god, Derek…I want you so bad right now…"

"Soon, honey," he muttered, his own release spiking, listening to the sound of Meredith's sweet orgasm. "Love you…always…"

"Love you back" Meredith sighed happily, clutching the phone and hugging his pillow against her. Maybe it was silly, but she still thought his scent clung to it. "I should let you go, I know you have lines to go over. I hope it all goes really well…"

Derek flopped onto his back, his breathing ragged, heart racing, still recovering. "Thanks, Mer, but I can't wait to get home and make love to you properly."

"Yes, I can't wait either."

"Okay, honey, go to sleep now. Sweet dreams."

"Dreams of you. Bye honey.." Meredith whispered, reluctant to let go.

"Night…" Derek paused, listening to her breathing. "Hang up now…"

"You too…"

He laughed softly. "I feel like a horny kid again – unable to let you go."

"Crazy, I know - I feel the same."

"Were you ever a bad girl as a teenager? Talking dirty with a boyfriend?" he asked, even though it made him crazy to imagine that.

"No, I was a good little girl," she confessed. "You make me bad – I bet you made lots of girls go bad."

"Oh, don't be jealous. I wasn't the romantic guy you know now," he grinned, sitting up, and grabbing the script again. "I had the big hair geeky thing going on – picked on by the school bullies. If it hadn't been for drama, I would've gone crazy."

"Aw…and look at you now," she giggled.

"Just wait till I get home," he warned her. "I'll show you just how I make you go bad, all night long…"

"Is that promise?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Oh definitely honey…"

* * *

Meredith snagged the phone as she walked into her office at the salon. "Hello? Who? Oh, Mr. Aiden, I thought we agreed that I had no comment on Jack's behalf." She sat down, flipping through a list of new orders for the products she had on sale. Alex poked his head through the open door, eyebrows raised, and she waved him to the chair.

She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs, eying the new shoes she'd bought the day before as she listened to the lawyer – boots actually, Alexander McQueen slouchy leather calf boots. Alex nodded towards them, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ms. Grey, my client wants to see you. To make amends, as it were. Much as it pains me, he wants to plead guilty now, and I fear he may go to jail for a long time."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. Lawyers always think their clients are innocent."

Alex frowned, listening to her side of the conversation. "What the hell?"

She shook her head at him, listening.

"Ah, of course we do, but he wants to plead guilty, what can I do? I've told him it's insanity, but…"

"What? Since when does he have a conscience? Since when does he care about my feelings?" Meredith demanded. "I don't want to see him, ever again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. Grey. I'll convey that to Jack." He paused. "By the way, he's also agreed to sell the restaurant. He wants you to have the proceeds."

"No, that's not necessary," Meredith protested, shocked at this piece of news.

"Well, there will be creditors to satisfy, of course, but anything left over goes to you. He's already signed the document to make it legal. Again, against my advice," he added dryly.

"But I don't want…I don't need…"

"So give it away," Tom sighed. "Look, he's ready to accept responsibility for his actions. I do not know what prompted this, but there it is."

"Tell him, tell him…I said good-bye, nothing more." Meredith hung up the phone, and looked at Alex, her face a study in mixed emotions.

"What is it?"

"Hell has frozen over."

Alex frowned again, crossing his arms over his Dolce & Gabbana button down dress shirt, as she recounted the conversation. "Has he found religion?" he smirked when she was done.

Meredith shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not going to think about it. If I get the money, I'll believe it then." She shuffled the papers on her desk again. "Now, we need to think about this deal with Avon. They want me to collaborate with them on their makeup, refresh the brand…" She smiled happily, thinking of the meeting she'd had with them earlier in the week.

"You got it!"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, more work, and I'll need to be away from the salon more often, but I trust you are up to taking care of things."

"You got it. Anything you need help with besides that?" He grinned at her. "This is a big coup for you…they've never gone outside their own company for a thing like this before."

"I know, it's crazy. They're going to announce it next week."

"Does Derek know?"

"Not yet. They just called me early today. He gets home tonight – I'll tell him then. It's an amazing deal."

"So good for you – you deserve it, babe. Nobody works harder."

"It's like a dream come true – Avon was the only makeup my Mom used, and I want to make other women realize their potential using the same kind of products that the celebrities have access to, only at a price they can afford. Avon recognizes that too. I can't wait to tell Derek – he'll be thrilled."

"He'll be so happy to see you, probably won't make it home, if I know you two," Alex smirked.

"Alex!"

"Truth…admit it, Mer…"

She giggled. "You may be right…"


	28. Celebrations & Sorrows

**This chapter begins with celebrations for Mer & Der, as you will find out. But something else happens that will bring some sadness as well. And sorry, but no McStizzie in this chapter, but I will have something for you with them next time.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Celebrations & Sorrows  
**

Derek held Meredith tightly in the dark, listening to her breathe. They had spent a very intense, very sensual evening together from the moment they'd walked into the house. Barely inside the door, tearing clothing away, hands and mouths everywhere in their need for each other. It had felt good and right to be home here, something he hadn't felt before living with Meredith. He'd missed her like crazy, everything about her, even the snoring. This as she made a soft sound in her sleep, making him smile.

She turned, half awake, finding his eyes on her. "Hey… why're you awake?"

"Watching you."

"Oh." She curled against him, her hair tickling his chest.

"Mer…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Marry me…" he whispered, tipping her face up. "I love you. I want to make you my wife."

"What? Derek…" she blinked, confused.

"Marry me, please?" he asked, surprised himself, yet knowing this was what he wanted more than anything. Not the way he imagined proposing, if at all, after his first marriage experience. But he wanted to make this official, to show the world she was his, that she _was_ his world.

Meredith blinked again, pulling her hair back, still not entirely awake. "Am I dreaming?"

Derek smiled softly, touching her cheek. "No, honey, no dreams. Just me, proposing…do I need to get on one knee?"

Meredith giggled, catching his hand, kissing his fingers. "No, seriously, does anyone do that?"

"I have no idea. Worked in the old movies…"

"Not always."

"Still…"

"I love you, and yes…" Her mind finally processed his question, and she felt a wave of happiness. "Yes, I will."

"You will…?"

Meredith nodded, and he kissed her, wrapping himself around her. "I love you always, honey." His mouth devoured hers, tongue invading and dancing with hers. "I don't have a ring now, but my mother left me something…I never gave it to Roxanne.."

"I don't care," Meredith whispered, thinking of the huge diamond Jack had given her. "You're all I want."

Derek moved against her, sliding between her legs, wanting her all over again. Slower this time, sweeter than ever, taking his time to savor every nuance of making love to her. He kissed her, deeply, stroking his tongue with hers, as his hand brushed over her sensitive nipples. She moaned against him, needing his heat and his hardness. Then his mouth moved lower, dragging his tongue over her nipple. He closed his mouth over one hard peak, and sucked harder. Her back arched from the intense pleasure, her hips rising against him.

"God, I missed you so much, just like this," she sighed, threading her fingers in his silky, thick hair. Derek grinned at her, as he made his way to her belly, tongue teasing her navel. Then he traced the outline of her tattoo, making her shiver with the loving caress.

"I love this tattoo, Meredith – never get rid of it. It's so you."

"I won't," she panted, "god, lick me now…I want your mouth on me…just like you said on the phone…"

"You do, I can tell," he said softly, lazily stroking her damp folds, savoring the taste of her. Loving the way she responded to him, and that she was all his. Despite their already intense reunion earlier, he was hard for her all over again. "You want me right here, don't you?" he demanded, touching her clit, where the wetness gleamed.

"Yes, baby, please…."

In response, he stroked her wetly, enjoying the taste of her, the dampness of her on his tongue. He loved doing this for her, giving her the ultimate pleasure, using his fingers in tandem. Gliding in and out, while she bucked against him. Then he plunged his tongue inside deeper, and Meredith moaned at the pure seductive delight.

"More…want more," she begged. "Fuck me, now, Derek…I can't wait…"

Derek felt her orgasm, tasted her release, the tremors that raced through her body as she begged for more. The rich scent of her arousal filled his senses, and his cock throbbed for her. He let her go slowly, crawling back up over her. "Can you talk dirty for me?" he asked. "I think I'm surprised at this side of you, but I like it."

"It's all your fault," she giggled, welcoming his weight over her, his cock against her.

"Told you I'd make you go bad," he teased. "Do you want me to fuck you hard? Make you scream for my cock? Scream for more?" His voice was low and rough, as she spread her legs wider. He brushed the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit and she squirmed beneath him.

"Derek," she whispered, "give it to me, please…all of that…"

"Tell me…"

"I want your cock, fuck me, please Derek…"

"You got it, baby," he groaned, driving into her so fast and deep, she gasped. "All of me, always.." He grasped her legs, pulling her upwards, moving into her even deeper. Watching her breasts bounce with every thrust, losing himself into her tight heat. "Just like this, I wanted you every night I was gone…over and over again, I can't get enough of you."

"Me too…I want you so much," she panted, meeting every thrust, squeezing around him. Her mind spun with the delight, the intense raw urgency of this. Derek pounded into her, taking her hard, in and out with hard, urgent thrusts, her body wrapping around his. "Now, oh god, now…"

"That's my girl…" he urged, the climax building in his balls, like a wild fire. "Take all of me, yes…" He pulsed inside of her, his brain empty of everything but the way it felt to be buried deep inside of Meredith, her lips parted on a soft sigh, her eyes filled with sensual satisfaction.

Her hands pulled at the pillows, arching up to meet him. Never had it felt so hot, so raw, and she was consumed by the love between them. Her climax claimed her then, and she screamed, losing herself in the moment. Derek eased her down, taking her mouth as he exploded in an orgasm that had him forgetting his own name. Shooting deep and hot, his tongue driving into her mouth at the same time. The ultimate shared sensation, his body meshing with hers, taking their breath away.

"Wow…" Meredith sighed, when he eased them onto their sides, still joined, sweat pouring off them.

"Wow…"

"Does this just get better and better all the time, or is it just me?"

"Seems so."

"I won't survive much more." Her body flushed, as she remembered how vocal she'd been. More so than usual.

"Then we'll die happy." He kissed her softly. "You are amazing, I mean it."

"Just your bad influence," she sighed. "I'm obviously going to be a naughty married woman."

"Just so long as you're my married woman," Derek said. "You don't want to change your mind?"

"Don't think you're getting out of this proposal Derek Shepherd," Meredith replied, "I want to be your wife, more than anything. I love you so much, honey." Her eyes misted with happy tears, and she blinked furiously.

"When do you want to have the wedding?"

"As soon as possible. Nothing big, nothing ostentatious – just us and our friends, maybe on the beach?"

"Where I first wanted to take you away to bed?"

"You did?" Meredith looked at him in surprise, remembering that afternoon on the beach, the connection between them already starting to be felt.

"Absolutely."

"Oh…we waited a long time to consummate that didn't we?" she giggled.

"Believe me, we won't be waiting for consummating the marriage," Derek vowed, "and we should start that right now, don't you think?"

"Insatiable, that's what you are," she sighed, sinking into his embrace again.

"A good trait to have, don't you think?"

"Very good…"

* * *

Much later, Meredith snuggled into Derek's arms again. "Oh…I had a strange phone call from Jack's lawyer today."

"What?" Derek tensed, pausing from stroking her back. "Tell me he doesn't still expect you to help – you don't owe him anything."

"No, it's just weird…suddenly Jack wants to plead guilty, sell the restaurant and give me the money. I don't want any part of that."

"So don't." Derek frowned. "You shouldn't even be talking to that lawyer, you should hire somebody yourself – let them deal with each other. And no way you're talking to Jack."

"I don't want to, believe me. Alex joked that Jack found religion, but there's no way that's possible."

"Not likely. I don't trust him, either, sadly," Derek sighed. "If there is any money coming to you, we'll find a good charity – donate it."

Meredith nodded. "I agree. Like a shelter for abused women, maybe…"

He kissed the top of her head. "That would be a great choice."

"You saved me, Derek, before it was too late. Not every woman is so fortunate to find her knight in shining armor," Meredith whispered, lifting her face to him again. "You make me so happy, Derek. I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Good, because I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me, Meredith Grey…"

"…soon to be Meredith Shepherd," she pointed out.

Derek winked at her. "Seriously? You're willing to change your name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're already established your salon and cosmetics under Meredith Grey…along with the new Avon deal. Are you sure about this?"

"So Meredith Shepherd will be just as fabulous," she giggled softly. "I want to be traditional."

"Then I'm honored." Derek kissed her again, long and deep and slow. His hand cupped her cheek, and she felt cherished and protected with him. She realized with him she could be whatever she wanted, and he would love her for her.

"Oh, and by the way…" she murmured, when he relinquished her lips for a moment.

"Hmm…?"

"Alex wants to be the maid of honor…"

"What? Did he know something I didn't even know?"

"I think so. He mentioned it a few months ago actually," Meredith smiled.

Derek started to laugh. "Well, I can't wait to tell Mark then. They'll make a lovely couple as our witnesses…"

* * *

Jack sighed, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table in Tom's office. So Derek was the up and coming star again, with Meredith at his side…somehow that didn't surprise him. He should have known that – from the moment he'd found out Derek was spending time with her, he knew in his gut that things were not working out the way he'd envisioned. All his life, Jack had been the tough one, the one who got his own way, mainly because Dad had been compensating for the loss of his first wife. He'd been so jealous when Derek was born, and he did everything he could to make Derek's life miserable. And yet, Derek had come through it all, survived it and even his career was taking off again.

He frowned, and looked over at his lawyer. "So, Tom…you talk to Meredith about the restaurant?"

"Yes, Jack, and she's not overjoyed. In fact, she's hired a lawyer – Ms. Cristina Yang – who has informed me that I have to send her all the documents now, and she will go over them before Meredith makes any decisions. She has also informed me that any further communication must be through herself. Ms. Yang is a tough attorney – no way we're going to get close to Meredith now. You might as well drop any idea of talking to her personally."

"Is there any prospect of selling yet?"

"Several. But one in particular is willing to pay the price you're asking, without haggling. I was going to call you today about it."

"Who is it?"

"He's French – goes by the name of Gilles – no last name."

"Accept the offer. I want to be done with the place."

"Jack, I still don't understand your attitude. Are you sick? Have you been hit over the head with a stupid stick?"

Jack snorted. "Maybe all of the above. I just want to sell it. I'm tired of the bullshit, tired of the fighting. I can't explain it – I just need to let it go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tom called and Jack merely waved his hand dismissively.

"Just send your bill to my accountant!" Jack stalked away, intent on finding his way into a bottle of Scotch. "Damn it all anyway…"

Much later, he staggered towards his car, leaving the bar where he'd found a few drinking buddies. He hummed a little offkey tune as he settled behind the steering wheel. Nothing bothered him now, not even the thought of Meredith getting cozy with Derek. The two of them probably deserved each other, after all.

He negotiated a few of the curves along Mulholland Drive, intending to stop in at Zara's house. Female company was just what he needed, and she was always willing. Then his cell phone rang, and he fumbled for it, dropping it onto the floor. "Damn it.." He reached down, trying to find it, but it eluded his fingertips. Touching the smooth metal then, he glanced down, taking his eyes off the road. The car swerved, crossing the road and hitting the barrier. "What the fu...?" he muttered, jerking his eyes back upward. For a second, nothing registered in his thoughts, before he realized what had happened. His foot jammed the brake futilely, as the Porsche sailed through the night air. Too late, it was too late…and he closed his eyes, accepting the blackness that rushed up to meet him…


	29. It was Fate

**So what's happened to Jack...? Well, I had this idea from the very first time I came up with his character, and his fate is sealed...**

**Also, there is some McStizzy for you crazy fans in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-nine  
It was Fate...**

"Mr. Shepherd…?"

The officer at the door was solemn when Derek opened it. It was early in the morning, his first day back after Florida. He was still riding the high of his guest star experience, and the proposal to Meredith. The sight of the LAPD officer was a sobering sight.

"Yes…what's wrong?"

"We have some bad news, sir. Your brother, Jack Archer, was involved in a fatal car crash last night."

Derek clutched the door frame, absorbing the news. "Fatal…he's dead? Jack's _dead_?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but yes…his car left Mulholland Drive, landed several yards below. By the time a witness saw the flames, it was too late. We were able to ID the body by the remains of his wallet. You were named as next of kin."

"Oh my god…" Derek gulped, running a hand over his face. It brought back the time his parents died, and no matter what had gone on between himself and Jack, this wasn't the end he wanted for his only brother.

"It was instant, from what I understand, if that helps at all. There was a witness who placed him in a bar not long before the time of the accident, saying Mr. Archer was drinking heavily. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you."

"Aw shit…is there something I need to do…?"

"There will be a formal hearing, you'll be notified. The coroner's office will be in touch." The officer nodded and turned to go, leaving Derek conflicted over his emotions.

"What is it?" Meredith asked, coming down the stairs in her nightgown, belting a robe around her. "I saw the police cruiser outside...it's bad, isn't it? Did Jack do something again?"

"Honey, it's worse than that…" Derek took her hand. "He's dead."

Her eyes went wide, and she stared at him in disbelief. "Dead? When…how?"

He led her towards the kitchen, thinking they both needed some coffee right now. "A car crash…I don't know much more than that."

"Oh, god, Derek…your last link to family…" Meredith tried to feel bad about Jack, for Derek's sake. Her own feelings were not sad at all, only relief that he wouldn't bother her again. She leaned against him, as he kissed her temple.

"We weren't ever family in the way we should've been," Derek said softly. "He was difficult to be around, no matter how much I tried." Yet he felt a small ache of sorrow at the loss, no matter what.

"He was lost, but you did all you could." Meredith tried to find words to comfort him, to make things better. She smoothed his hair from his forehead, looking into his amazing eyes. "I love you, Derek. We'll get through this." She pulled him closer, meeting his mouth in a soft, sweet kiss.

Derek surrendered to her embrace, her sweetness, accepting the love between them. He was lucky to have her, lucky to be in love with a woman who believed in him. "The funeral…we'll need to arrange that."

"He wanted to be cremated. I think he mentioned that once," Meredith offered.

Derek nodded. "Okay, well, that's probably best. I don't think an open coffin would work in this case."

Meredith shuddered, thinking of accident victims, the twisted and burnt wreckage you see on the evening news all too often. This would likely be featured prominently once word got out. "Be strong, honey…I'm here with you."

* * *

One week later, the funeral was just wrapping up, and Derek was walking with Meredith across the still dewy grass of the cemetery. Mark and Izzie trailed behind them, with Alex and Eric beside them. Everyone was quiet and wrapped in their own thoughts. From along the perimeter of the driveway, he could see a phalanx of paparazzi snapping pictures of the funeral goers. There was a large group of mourners, ranging from the celebrities that had flocked to Moonglow to some of the staff that had gone on to other jobs since the restaurant had been closed. Derek had noticed Zara loitering around at the edge of crowd, draped in black, with a veil hiding her face. Everyone had been stunned at the death, and he was only wrapping his head around it now. After all this time, his brother was truly out of his life forever.

"You okay, honey?" Meredith asked, looking up at Derek.

"Yeah," he replied, squeezing her hand that rested on his arm. "I just hate funerals."

"Let's go have a drink," Mark suggested, looking around at the group around him.

"Can't – we have to meet with the lawyer about Jack's will. Thanks for coming today, though," Derek said.

"I should get back to the salon, anyway," Alex said, checking his watch. "Take care of yourself, Meredith. Don't worry about a thing at work – I'll be there." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and shook Derek's hand briskly. Eric did the same, and the two of them headed for their car, giving the paparazzi a rude salute along the way.

"Good luck with that then, man," Mark said. "We'll drop by the house later then."

"Sure, sounds good." Derek was just tired of it all already, but he smiled at Mark, and accepted Izzie's quick hug. Meredith exchanged hugs with them both and they parted. As they approached their car, one of the reporters bounded over.

"Any comments, Derek? There was no love between the two of you according to an inside source. Glad that he's gone now so you can inherit his money?"

Derek sucked in his breath, whirling around to confront the lies the guy was spewing. Meredith tried to hang onto him, afraid he would do something he would regret. She felt the muscles tensing in his arm, as he worked to control his anger. "You have no idea what you're talking about, so just leave, before we're both sorry."

"Oh c'mon, everyone knows Archer was a cold bastard...no one liked him."

"How dare you say things like that just when the man has been laid to rest?" Meredith spoke up. "Leave Derek to mourn in private, that's all we ask."

The guy shrugged, nodding to his photographer to snap one last picture. "Fine...but Shepherd's a rising star now...this comes with the territory."

As he walked away, Derek helped Meredith into the car, and she could tell the anger was still simmering just beneath the surface. "Forget him, Derek. It's not worth it. By tomorrow there will be someone else to talk about."

"I know...it just hurts..." The sadness in his eyes broke her own heart every time she looked at him. She hadn't realized just how much this would affect him. He kissed her lips quickly. "Let's go get this over with."

* * *

Derek and Meredith met with Tom Aiden in the sumptuous office that had a bird's eye view of Los Angeles. "Your brother's estate was left mainly to Miss Grey," Tom said, looking at Meredith. "He never changed his will, even after you broke the engagement to him. The restaurant was in the process of being sold, and he wanted any profits to go to you as you were previously aware. Also, his house and his bank accounts are all left to you."

Derek raised one eyebrow, and Meredith gasped in surprise at this news. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. You will be very well off, Miss Grey. I'm sorry, but you weren't mentioned at all, Mr. Shepherd."

"I wasn't expecting anything."

"Do I have to accept this?" Meredith asked, looking at the lawyer and then at Derek. "I didn't want it before…I don't want, or need, his money."

"He loved you."

Derek shook his head angrily. "Not love, Mr. Aiden – obsession and lust aren't love."

"Can I give it away?"

Tom shrugged. "It's yours to do with as you please."

"Then I'll think about it." She squeezed Derek's hand. "We'll be in touch with you through my lawyer. She'll be able to make any arrangements we need."

"Good, I look forward to meeting with Ms. Yang once again," Tom replied drily.

* * *

A few weeks later....

_From US Weekly:_

_Derek Shepherd, easy-going, unassuming charmer, has experienced both the highs and lows of Hollywood celebrity. His movie roles have played the spectrum from sexy bank robber to Dostoevsky's 'Crime & Punishment'. His latest projects have found him turning to the small screen, with excellent turns as guest star in several shows. His latest project will be a role for several episodes as a schizophrenic returning home in the TV series 'Once and Again'. _

_His personal life is also taking a turn for the better, as we learned he is engaged to Meredith Grey, the owner of trendy Salon Dolce here in L.A. Ms. Grey is also well known to the celebrity world for her talent and artistry at photoshoots and major events. She has also been recently named as Avon's new makeup consultant and will develop a new line of products exclusively for them. _

_We were able to sit down with Derek on the set where he is filming, and asked him a few questions, about the upcoming nuptials, and his career resurgence._

"_So things are looking up for you – what do you attribute this to?"_

"_My fiancée, Meredith – she was the one who made me realize I needed to relax. For a long time, I was chasing too hard, couldn't even bear to watch the movies I had been trying for – it was too painful. Movies weren't an escape for me during that time – I had this bitterness inside of me."_

"_You've been married once before…"_

"_Yes, and I have no wish to discuss that at this time." _

"_And your brother recently passed away unexpectedly, our condolences go to you in that regard."_

"_Thank you, but that topic is off limits as well, I'm afraid. It's still painful to discuss."_

"_I understand. Do you believe that television is the right medium for you? Will you pursue movies besides doing this?"_

"_That depends – I'm enjoying this right now, my life is going in a different direction than I'd imagined just last year. I think meeting Meredith was fate, and has completely changed my focus. I want to make her happy, and proud, and start a family. And that means taking roles that my future children will be able to watch." Derek laughs a little, recalling some of his earlier roles. _

"_You sound happy, like this is the start of a new phase in your life."_

"_Absolutely. There are many things I'd like to accomplish, even besides acting."_

"_So when is the wedding?"_

"_Ah, I'm not going to give out any details. All I can say is that it will be small, private and soon." He grinned boyishly, his blue eyes gleaming with happiness. It's easy to see why he has garnered a lot of female attention over the years. From the start of his career to now, he has matured into the charming man we see today. It will be interesting to see what happens in the future, and this reporter will be keeping an eye on him. Mark my words; Derek Shepherd will be a major player, both on screen and off, that much is clear. We'll just be along for the ride…_

Meredith peeked over the magazine at Derek, who was lounging beside her on the bed. "You realize we haven't talked about babies…?" she teased him.

"Um, well…that kind of slipped out. I'm sorry, I know we haven't discussed that yet," he said, taking her hand. She set the magazine aside, letting him pull her beneath him.

"Have you been thinking about that a lot?"

"Yeah, actually, I have - especially with you in my life. I know I wasn't ready for kids before, but it's easy to think of the future with you. I don't expect that right away, but I hope it happens someday…" He looked at her, his eyes warm, but she could tell he was a little nervous about her reaction.

"I hadn't given it a lot of thought, and I thank god I didn't get pregnant with Jack. That would have really made things complicated."

Derek kissed her, cupping her cheek softly. "I'm glad too. But we can discuss this after…"

"Derek…having our baby would be a good thing…" she smiled. "But let's get through the wedding first, okay? Is Mark ready to be paired with Alex as maid of honor?"

"Just that we shouldn't expect them to be dancing together, but Izzie will be happy to stand in for him. They're both in Madrid for a photo shoot, and Izzie is thrilled to be going with you dress shopping when she gets back next week. And he's looking forward to kissing the bride, but no kissing the maid of honor…"

Meredith giggled. "Eric would be jealous, anyway."

"And speaking of kissing…why don't we indulge in some of that right now…" Derek murmured, with a devilish glint in his eyes. He kissed her neck then, marking a trail from her ear to her collarbone, watching her skin flush and the points of her nipples stand out even harder. His hands moved higher, across her hips and over her navel, feeling her starting to tremble a little.

"Yes…" she breathed, "more kissing is always good…"

* * *

Mark stood behind the photographer as the guy checked the light levels. Izzie was in front of the camera, posing for the shot. Somehow they had both ended up in the same photo shoot, an ad for a new perfume by Givenchy, called_ Angel or Demon_. Izzie was vamping it up as demon, dressed in black bustier, short black skirt and knee high boots. "Damn, she's so hot," Mark muttered to himself, nearly ready to drag her back to his dressing room. Then she turned and blew him a kiss, and he groaned silently. "You're in so much trouble, honey…"

"Okay, take a break, everyone. I need to adjust a few things…be back in fifteen!" the photographer called out.

Izzie hurried over to Mark, and he took her hand without a word, pulling her along behind him. "Mark…what…?" she asked, keeping pace with him.

"I have this need, baby, that only you can take care of," he murmured, as soon as they were in his dressing room, the door slammed shut with his foot.

"I could tell you had that look on your face…" she laughed, stroking the bulging erection pushing against her leg. "That 'oh god...fuck me now baby...' look..."

"Talk later, okay, babe?" he asked, unsnapping her bustier, and taking her breasts in his hands, with a sigh of desire, rubbing his palms across them. He stopped for a moment and threw off his own shirt and pants, tossing them away impatiently. He picked her up and held her, sucking on her throat and leaving his mark on her.

Moving backwards, he lowered her onto the table, sweeping away the papers and magazines he had been looking at, in a flurry of pages. Then he pulled away the short skirt, and dragged her thong down her legs urgently. He kissed her deeply, drowning in the taste of her, pressing himself between her legs. "God, Mark…."she moaned, caught up in his need, and she wrapped herself around him as his hand went down between her legs. She was as hot and wet for him, as he was hard and throbbing for her, and it was a matter of moments before he was thrusting deep into her.

He pressed into her, and she started to tremor around him, heat flashing through her body. He could feel the tremors inside of her, and his eyes darkened as he watched her. His head went back, and he moved faster into her, low and throaty growls coming from deep in his chest. Izzie writhed and moaned in ecstasy, wanting him just as desperately. His cock was hot and hard inside of her, and when he started to jerk from his release, she was right there with him, suffused in pleasure.

When it was over, and they were able to speak again, she looked up at him standing over her, and she laughed softly. "Wow…we need to be together on shoots more often…"

Mark pulled her up to a sitting position, and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I think that would be an excellent idea. Let's work on that…" He glanced at his watch, with a little grin. "But for now…we still have some time left, and who cares it we're late…"


	30. Dreams do Come True

**Life goes on, without the ghost of Jack...and there's a wedding to celebrate...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty**

**Dreams do Come True**

Meredith turned to look at Alex and Izzie, as she modeled the gown at the bridal salon. Alex was still going to be the maid of honor, but Izzie was an honorary bridesmaid. Since the wedding was going to be small and intimate, there wasn't a large group of attendants, but with the closeness Izzie and Mark had developed, Meredith wanted to include her in the wedding somehow.

"It's you, Mer," Alex commented, from his spot on the pink satin sofa. He looked relaxed and fashionable in his dark jeans and Gucci shirt. Izzie nodded in agreement, her eyes shining.

"Beautiful and elegant," she smiled, crossing her legs, showing off a little thigh from her short skirt.

Meredith smiled happily, smoothing the material carefully. "It's just what I envisioned, for a ceremony on the beach."

"Derek's going to love you in it…"

"…and out of it…" Alex smirked, making Izzie giggle. The two of them had hit it off instantly as well – they were on the same wavelength in many things, both able to appreciate a dirty joke. Even Meredith grinned, coming to join them, as he winked at Izzie. "You should see the lingerie she has picked out for the wedding night…"

"Careful, or you're wearing pink, it's not too late to change that," she teased Alex, pointing her finger at him in warning.

"We had this discussion before, Mer. Pink just doesn't work for me. I have a very nice Versace suit picked out, thanks to Derek."

"Hmm…yes, Mark has his already too. He looks amazing…" Izzie smirked.

"We'll all look damn hot," Alex pointed out. "It could be a photo shoot for _Brides Monthly_…with hair and makeup thanks to Salon Dolce…"

They were interrupted by the sales clerk. "Will you be taking this gown then? It looks stunning on you."

"Yes, absolutely," Meredith said, "I don't think it even needs any alterations, either. It fits perfectly."

"You have the perfect figure for it, and you'll be a gorgeous bride." She tilted her head, studying her. "Wait…Meredith Grey…I recognize that name…you're engaged to Derek Shepherd, right?"

Meredith nodded as the woman smiled wider. "You are so lucky…I've seen just about all his movies…he's so hot…"

"Um, well thanks…" Meredith murmured. Obviously being married to an actor was going to be interesting…

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Meredith?"

"Derek…what are you doing here?" she whispered, peeking around the bedroom door. "You aren't supposed to see me yet. It's bad luck…"

In response, he leaned closer and kissed her. "Just a quick kiss, honey, I promise to behave. I can keep my eyes closed."

"Get in here," she giggled, grabbing his hand, and pulling him with her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm…you smell really good…"

Derek closed the door, pressing her back against it. "And you feel really good," he murmured, sliding his hands along her back. "Think we have time for a quickie?" His mouth moved along her throat, gentle kisses over the pulse point. His finger hooked in the lapel of her robe, and she shivered.

"I don't really think so…" she sighed, putting her hands on his chest. "You need to get dressed, and Alex will be here any minute to fix my hair."

"But I'd rather undress you…" His fingers found the sash on her robe, tugging it open, as he leaned over and sucked her nipple through the fabric still covering her, making the silk wet against her. It was exquisite torture, the sensation of pleasure mingled with the need for more.

Moving lower, he kissed her thighs, licking a wet trail across her bare flesh, making her toes curl in anticipation. His fingers parted her wet folds, sliding his tongue into her again and again until she spread her legs wider, needing the waves of pleasure he created.

"Oh god…you really know how to…oh...more…" she managed to whimper, lost in a world of pulsing desire, and hot tangled nerves. Then he sucked at her clit softly, one finger inside of her and it was all it took to make her come, bucking forward, biting her lip to keep from screaming out loud. Her entire body shuddered in ecstasy, as he let her rock against him. She finally forced her brain to refocus, loosening her grip on his hair.

"Good?" he asked gently.

"Oh yes…"

Derek stood up again, lifting her up, her legs moving around him. "More?" he asked her, and she could feel how hard he was, flexing against her. The sensation made her quiver.

"Yes…yes…" she urged, trying to get to his zipper. Then there was a sharp knock at the door behind them, and she gasped.

"Mer! Open up – it's getting close to wedding time!" Alex called out.

She exchanged a guilty look with Derek, giggling softly. He groaned at the timing of the interruption, his body primed to take her. Her scent and taste on his lips tantalized him, his eyes gleaming in arousal. He raised one eyebrow at her in question.

"Mer?" Alex asked again, knocking harder.

"Later…" she murmured, kissing Derek softly. "I promise to make it up to you…"

"You better, honey." Derek eased her down to her feet, helping her pull her robe back together. Then he raked a hand through his hair, in an effort to smooth it down after her enthusiastic hold on him. "Ready?"

She nodded, and pulled the door open, leaning back against Derek, who kept one arm around her waist. "Alex…"

"Aha, I should have known," he smirked, standing with his hands on his hips. "Don't you know this is supposed to happen _after_ the ceremony…?" Shaking his head in amusement, he picked up the duffel bag at his feet, and marched in past them. "Derek…go and leave poor Meredith alone. Mark is waiting for you in the kitchen, with Izzie…she's coming up here in a few minutes to help Mer dress."

"All right," Derek sighed. "We'll need to get ready soon too."

"You know, I think Mark's smitten with that woman."

"Mark? Seriously?"

"I can tell, trust me – I knew about you two before you figured it out yourself. Now, shoo…"

"Going now…" Derek laughed, kissing Meredith again, before heading down to find Mark.

"Okay, babe, let's get you gorgeous," Alex said, pushing Meredith towards the vanity. "Not that you aren't glowing already. Maybe all brides-to-be should have an orgasm before the ceremony."

"I doubt Miss Manners would approve," Meredith giggled, giving up any pretense that Derek hadn't just been pleasuring her. Alex knew it.

"Probably not," Alex agreed, plugging in the curling iron. "Now…are you ready for this?"

"More than ever." Meredith turned to look out the window – it was a perfect day, not too hot, and they were set to leave for Venice Beach as soon as she was ready. Their ceremony was planned for sunset. Her gown was simple, a strapless, tea length sheath, and Alex was going to put her hair up, with tiny white roses woven into the chignon. She gazed at the ring on her left hand again. She loved this ring – it was smaller than the one Jack had given her, but it was perfect. It sparkled in the light, and warmed her every time she looked at it.

They hadn't wasted any time planning the small ceremony, surprising their circle of friends with the announcement of their engagement. They wanted to have a quiet wedding, but since the article about Derek had come out, they had been mentioned in a couple more of the gossip magazines. She wasn't sure if that would have any impact, but she hoped there wasn't going to be a lot of media attention.

"Well, let's not waste any time," Alex grinned, getting to work.

* * *

Their wedding ceremony was all they wanted it to be. The sun was just setting as they stood together, facing one another. The reverend was smiling serenely at them, as the crowd settled into a hushed silence to watch them exchange vows. The evening air was balmy, with just a hint of breeze, enough to lift the stray tendrils of Meredith's hair. The little white roses twined in her hair, and matched the small roses mixed with the stargazer lilies in the bouquet. When Derek looked into her eyes, all he saw was the luminous glow of happiness there. This was the perfect moment in time, and he knew this was the only woman for him for the rest of his life.

Meredith handed her bouquet over to Alex, who nodded at her. He knew from her expression she was partly nervous, but mostly happy, and he was so grateful to be included in this moment. Both he and Mark were wearing grey Versace suits, with lavender ties; Derek was in darker grey, with a matching tie. Alex had to admit, the guy looked completely in love. That look in his eyes for Meredith was enough to give anyone shivers. For a split second, he glanced over at Eric, exchanging a small smile with him. If anyone in the crowd thought it odd to have a male maid of honor, it didn't show. The small group of friends were all smiles, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was a relaxed and happy atmosphere, and Derek exchanged a beaming smile with Meredith. This was their wedding, their way, and they couldn't be any happier.

"Shall we begin?" The calm cadence of the reverend spoke up, speaking those words that signaled the start of the ceremony.

Meredith nodded, and gripped Derek's hand tightly. Somehow, moments melted together, the words flowed and she was lost in the way Derek's eyes were focused on her. Any nerves she may have felt were long gone.

"Meredith, I promise to love you always, no matter what, even if we fight, if we get busy – I will always be by your side, until we're old and forgetful. I will remind you always of our commitment, and I will love you faithfully until death do us part." There was a little tremor to Derek's voice, as he finished, along with a smile and the subtle tilt of his head, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Then he slipped the ring on her finger, and she blinked furiously from the emotions surging in her.

She cleared her throat before she could speak. "Derek, I promise to love you always, faithfully and true, from now until the day we are old and grey, and can't remember anything else. You are my love, my companion, and the best thing to happen to me." She slid the ring onto his finger, and their hands met again, palm to palm, in perfect union.

The reverend beamed at them. "As you profess your love and commitment to each other, in the company of all gathered here today, I will ask if there is any one here with objection to the union of this man and this woman…" He paused, and for a brief mad moment, Derek wondered if the ghost of Jack would jump out from somewhere and protest. Meredith looked at him as well, holding her breath, but the only sound was that of the surf breaking on the shore, and the sound of the birds soaring overhead. Even Alex and Mark took a look around them, but the moment passed, and the tension eased.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend O'Malley smiled. "You may kiss your bride…" He nodded towards Derek, as the small group cheered and threw white rose petals into the air. Derek pulled Meredith closer, meeting her lips in a slow kiss. His arms moved around her waist, keeping her mouth against his. Sweet desire bubbled in her, as he lifted her to her toes, melding them as close as possible.

"I love you so much," she whispered as he relinquished her mouth reluctantly. Their eyes met, and he took her hands, kissing her fingers.

"I love you, Mrs. Shepherd," he murmured, the look of desire for her making his eyes darken. "And you still owe me…"

Meredith giggled softly. "Oh, don't worry, I'll make that up to you later," she assured him.

"Not too much later, honey…I'm already frustrated," he said with a wink, making her giggle harder. They turned to face their friends, and she looked up at him again, reassuring herself this was real, he was her husband now. Dreams do come true…

**This isn't the end just yet...there's still a little more to come, but we are approaching the end of this story! Thanks as always to all of you for reading and reviewing. :o)  
**


	31. Sharing the Sweet Moments

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding...I know, I'm a sucker for a good MerDer wedding myself, obviously! The next couple of chapters are both just seriously sweet and romantic, dealing with the reception and the wedding night. **

**I wish I could say this story would go on much longer, but I feel have told the tale I wanted to, and I believe it will be a good place to end it. As always, I will have an epilogue as well. As far as new projects go, I have been working on the next one already...and it's AU of course, and totally different once again. If things go well, hopefully I can start posting that one in February. I also have a short McStizzie story planned, so those of you who enjoy that pairing, stay tuned for it as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Sharing the Sweet Moments  
**

The sun was just sinking, painting the sky with glorious pink and gold as the photographer prepared to take a few last wedding pictures. A soft breeze curled around them, lifting the stray tendrils of Meredith's hair, as she faced Derek. All of her emotions were heightened, and she felt overwhelmed with the rush of love between them. His hands cupped her face, his thumb running along her bottom lip. "Have I told you yet how amazing you look in this dress?" he asked softly. The rest of the world had fallen away, and they were lost in their own little cocoon. The look in his eyes was warm and sensual, and she felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"No, I don't think you did..."

"Well, you do. More amazing than ever," he smiled, before leaning in to kiss her lips.

The photographer was just as entranced as the rest of the wedding party, unwilling to intrude on such an intimate moment…and yet; it was that intimacy that he wanted to capture for eternity. He had seen a great deal of newly married couples, and none of them had this intensity burning between them. Easing the shutter as quietly as possible, he recorded their images, knowing it was the perfect shot. The light, the look on Derek's face…it would be one of his best, and they would love it.

"Okay, you two…enough of that…" Alex finally called out, breaking the moment, holding up a bottle of champagne. "Time to party!"

Meredith rested her head against Derek's chest, giggling a little. "Alex always knows how to cut through everything, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I have to agree with you there," he sighed, taking her hand, and leading her to join the rest of them waiting by the limo. The photographer shook his hand on the way by, promising to meet them back at the house for a few candid shots as well.

"Wedded bliss later you two…" Eric smirked, handing over a flute of champagne as they settled into the limo. Alex winked at him. "We know it's only a matter of time before you skip out of your own party…"

"Guilty as charged," Derek agreed, clasping Meredith's hand tightly. "We know you can carry on without us quite well."

"Who us?" Mark asked innocently, his hand resting possessively at Izzie's lower back. Her gown dipped low there, and she shivered at the touch of his fingers on her bare skin. They exchanged a slow smile as well.

"Yes I'm talking to you…though I think you'll be leaving not long after we do," Derek winked at his friend.

"Then let's have a quick toast now…while we're all together…" Alex proposed, raising his glass. "To Meredith and Derek…may you always be as happy as you are right now…"

"…and to good friends…" Meredith added.

"…and to good sex…" Mark grinned. "May it never get boring for you…"

"…that won't be a problem…" Derek said with a wink at Meredith, before capturing her mouth again. Everyone else dissolved into laughter, drinking their toast and kissing their own partner.

* * *

The reception was going to be just as relaxed and intimate as the wedding, though a few paparazzi managed to intrude as they exited the limo outside their house. Laughing, they obliged by posing for a few shots, exchanging a kiss before begging off to head inside. Meredith squeezed Derek's hand tightly. "You _are_ definitely getting noticed again, honey," she whispered, as they ducked inside, followed by Alex and Eric, with Mark and Izzie.

"So long as you're with me, that's all that matters," he replied, kissing her temple. "Now we have a party to enjoy before we can leave and I can ravish you."

In the house, the windows displayed the lights glittering in the darkness beyond. Soft music played in the background, enough to set an intimate mood. Meredith had managed to get one of her clients, a well-known caterer, to help with the reception. Luckily, the woman was a sucker for romance, and had agreed to work on short notice. The living room was lit with tiny white lights and myriads of votive candles flickered softly. The lights reflected in the darkened glass, and also led the way outside onto the terrace. White ribbons mingled with lavender ones amongst the pots of greenery along the edges of the stone walk. There was a buffet waiting under a canopy, and a DJ was playing soft music in the background. The buffet was filled with cold cracked crab, coconut shrimp, sesame chicken bites, and crab and Brie stuffed mushrooms, along with enough salad and grilled vegetables to keep everyone's palate happy.

"Mrs. Shepherd…?" The caterer approached, and for a split second, Meredith looked puzzled. Then she giggled.

"Oh…that's me! Sorry, Miranda."

"Takes awhile to adjust."

"You've done an amazing job here. Thank you," Meredith smiled. "Just what we wanted!"

"Excellent. Well I have to check on the kitchen, so have a good time. And can I say, you look extremely happy? Congratulations. He's a good man." Then she bustled away before Meredith could say anything else.

"Here." Derek handed her a flute of champagne. "To us, always…"

"Always," she replied, exchanging a smile of promise for later. He linked his arm through hers, and they strolled outside, where they were surrounded by everyone. Michelle and the others from the salon were buzzing around them, along with several others.

Meredith lost track of time, nibbling on the delicious food and sharing heated looks with Derek. Alex and Eric took turns in whisking her onto the small dance floor, while Izzie and Michelle managed to pull Derek along with each of them. She couldn't remember being so happy, and when Mark claimed her for a big hug, and kissed her soundly, she couldn't help giggling.

"That's likely the only time I'm going to get away with kissing you, Meredith," he laughed, looking over at Derek, who gave him a dirty look, before being pulled away to talk to someone else.

"You may be right," Meredith agreed.

"But you make the guy happy, and that's all that matters."

"Izzie makes you happy, doesn't she? Alex says you're smitten."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I think my bad boy ways are being reformed slowly. She keeps me in line, I have to admit."

"I'm glad. You need someone, too." She saw Derek approaching then, a determined look on his face. "Good luck with Izzie, I like her a lot too…don't mess it up, okay, Mark?"

"You got it." Mark turned to face Derek. "Don't worry, I'm not making a move on your wife."

Derek took Meredith's arm possessively. "Good. Ready to dance with me now, honey?" he asked Meredith.

"I thought you'd never ask…" she teased him.

"Just saving the best for last, honey…" He moved her across the cleared space, as she followed him, matching his lead. Meredith lost herself in his eyes, drowning in the love there. She was dimly aware of Alex and Eric, smiling from the sidelines, standing beside Mark and Izzie.

"Is Mark really smitten?" she asked, observing the couple.

"Maybe, I have to admit I didn't think it would last, but they've been pretty exclusive for awhile now, and I've never seen him this settled, " Derek agreed.

"She's good for him – keeps his ego in line, and he loves it."

"Yes, but no more talk about our friend's love life, Mrs. Shepherd…" he murmured, kissing her as they moved around the floor. Meredith gave herself up to him, forgetting where they were, as the music swirled around them.

"This is the most relaxed wedding I've ever been to," Izzie commented, swaying to the music herself as Mark slid an arm around her waist. She was beginning to feel a little tipsy from the champagne, and she leaned in against him.

"It is, I have to agree," he nodded, feeling the heat of her body next to him. "Kind of makes me rethink the whole wedding concept…"

Izzie looked at him, her eyes soft. "Seriously?" Then she hiccupped, ruining the look she was going for, and she giggled.

"You're cut off, babe," Mark laughed.

The waltz ended, and Alex and Eric began urging the DJ to play some ABBA, ready to lead an enthusiastic round of karaoke. Soon Izzie and Mark were joining in singing 'Dancing Queen', enthusiastically if not in tune as they formed a kind of conga line. Derek rolled his eyes, as they watched the action. "Our wedding's just been hijacked," he laughed.

"Would you expect anything else?" Meredith asked, her own foot tapping in time. "But maybe we can escape without them noticing."

"Excellent idea," he replied, pulling her closer again. He managed to ease them towards the darkness, shadowed by the edge of the canopy. Heat washed through her in waves, as he kissed her, exploring the sweet taste of her soft, moist lips. Her hands snaked around his neck, into the thick curls of his hair. She met his tongue with her own in a seductive little thrust. Toying with each other, knowing full well the way it aroused the other, until they were breathless.

"Is it too early to leave?" she asked, aching for him.

Before Derek could reply, the music died away in the background, and Mark was calling for them. "Yo! Where is the happy couple?"

"Not just yet, honey," Derek groaned, taking her hand to lead her towards Mark.

"No sneaking away just yet – a toast for Derek and Meredith!" He held up his flute.

"Derek and Meredith!" Everyone else called out, holding the glasses up as well. Flashbulbs popped as they made their way across the patio. Then from the house, Stormy padded towards them, a white collar around his neck. A little ripple of _'awww'_ went the through the guests, and Meredith scooped him up in her arms. Derek put his arm around her waist, and they looked up at Mark.

"Now that the family is all here…I just wanted to say how glad I am you're finally together. I was getting a little tired of the lovestruck whining." Laughter erupted and Derek rolled his eyes. "But in all seriousness, you two are meant for each other. I think all of us here realize that – we've all seen it, and we're all a little envious. I admit, I'm not very eloquent at the best of times, but I just want to say you two deserve everything and I hope you have it all. Congrats..."

"Kiss the bride!"

"Kiss the groom!"

Meredith blushed a little, turning in Derek's arms, as Stormy scampered away. For a moment, he just held her gaze, and then his hands cupped her face. Silence descended around them. Meredith's breath caught, as his gaze burned into her. "For always, Mrs. Shepherd…"

"Always, Mr. Shepherd…"

Then his lips found hers, softly at first, then with a scorching intensity that took the level of intimacy to a level that sent pulses racing around the patio. The moment of passion touched everyone, making them reach impulsively for their companion.

"Time to leave now," Meredith whispered, flushed with the desire, having lost track of their surroundings once again.

"And I have a surprise for you in that regard," Derek teased her. "The limo is still waiting outside to take us to the Chateau Marmont, where the bridal suite is reserved for us."

"What? Seriously?"

Derek nodded. "Alex helped – packed a bag for you and sent it over before. So we're all set."

Meredith's eyes darted to Alex, who winked at her. "Then let's go."

"Wait! The bouquet to throw!" Alex called out.

"Here!" She picked it up from the table next to the buffet, and tossed it up in the air. It spun in the air briefly, ribbons trailing, while several hands reached up in an effort to snag it. It eluded all of them to land at Izzie's feet, and she looked shocked, before scooping it up, turning to look into Mark's eyes. He just shrugged, and kissed her temple.

"Is it a sign?" he asked, laughingly.

"Maybe…"


	32. Wedding Night

**So here we are now...the last chapter to this love story. Thanks to all of you for being along for the ride, and hanging in there through the angsty parts, and for letting me know what you thought as we went along! This chapter is all hot and sexy, just the way you want their wedding night to be. Enjoy...and stay tuned for the epilogue to come!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**Wedding Night  
**

"Welcome to our wedding night," Derek said softly, kissing Meredith's lips as he swept her up into his arms. The suite was large and luxurious – there was a chilled bottle of champagne next to the king-size bed, and small bowls of fruit and chocolates were on the bedside table. Bowls of fresh flowers graced the table along the windows, and small votive candles flickered warmly everywhere.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed, as he carried her into the room.

"So are you." For a moment, he paused, and looked at her in his arms, giving her that smile that always made her weak. "And you are my wife, in my heart, and in my soul." Derek laid her onto the bed, joining her. He covered her face and throat with tiny kisses, as his hands roamed her silken skin that glowed in the candlelight. "I can't wait any longer to make love to you..." He loosened his tie, flinging it aside, as he straddled her legs. His jacket was next, and he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, giving her a tantalizing glimpse of his chest.

"Ooh…strip for me, honey," she giggled, reaching up to help him.

"Don't laugh, I just want you right now," he warned her. "I've been thinking of this ever since this afternoon, after Alex's inopportune timing..."

Meredith got lost in the blue fire of his eyes. "Yes…I'm well aware of that…and I want you just like that too," she breathed, as he reached for the zipper on her dress. It was all he could do to hold back – his only thought at that moment was how much he needed her, and wanted to be inside her, possessing her completely.

"This has got to go," he muttered, trying to remove her gown, the slippery satin eluding his urgent fingers.

"Here...before you wreck something," she giggled, wiggling out of her gown, and stripping quickly. Just as fast, he raced to keep up with her, tossing the rest of his clothes away, not caring where anything landed.

"Thank god...I want this, your sweet skin, all just for me. We can go slow next time, but right now I need to make love to you." He held himself over her, his arms shaking.

"I'm all yours," she smiled, touching his abdomen, watching the muscle clench in desire. "Make me scream for you, make love to me…" She looked into his eyes, gone smoky now with passion, and her body pulsed in response to the raw desire there.

Derek took a deep breath, steadying himself. He reached for the champagne and the chocolates. The water dripped off the bottle, tracking over her skin and she gasped at the chill. He slipped a chocolate between her lips, and she savored the dark sweetness. Then he poured a small flute of champagne, giving her a sip. The sweetness mingled with the tang, contrasting sharply. He took a sip himself, letting the icy liquid cool his tongue, before he bent over her and sucked one nipple, the cold contrasting with her warm skin. She bucked up to meet him, hips meshing to his, seeking to pull him into her. "Now…god, now…" she begged.

"I promised you dirty, didn't I?"

She merely nodded, before he kissed her hard, and without hesitation slid into her tight warmth. Hard into soft, hot into moist. She spread her legs wider, and wrapped around him. He was possessive yet tender, demanding, yet thrilling; all masculine strength mixed with sweet passion. Derek thrust into her again and again, making the bed bounce beneath them. Meredith met his thrusts and squeezed around him, raking her nails down his back.

"Now?" he muttered, holding her gaze.

"Now…" she sighed, giving up to the pure masculine strength, the way he loved her, the connection between them. At his urgent thrust, driving into her, she gasped, welcoming him eagerly. "Omigod…omigod…" was all she could repeat, her voice low and breathy.

"You feel so damn good, so right," he murmured, pulling out of, and quickly driving back in, giving them both the thrill of the moment. "I love you, just like this…"

"You…too…" she sighed, her mind spinning away. As he felt himself losing the control he needed, he captured her mouth again, delving his tongue against hers, in rhythm with his pounding cock. Their moans and whimpers and incoherent words mixed with the creak of the bed, all other thoughts gone. As they bonded together, male and female, husband and wife, they melded in a torrent of passion and mutual need. Her climax crested, emanating to every part of her body. She rode the wave again as he pounded into her, his own release sweet and hot inside of her. The aftershocks twitched through them, as they held each other tightly. He kissed her forehead, and eased them back down against the pillows tenderly.

Meredith felt spent and dazed, unwilling and unable to move at that moment. His cock was still buried inside of her, and she squeezed just a tiny bit around him, so that he groaned again. "This is only the first round, honey," she said softly in his ear, her tongue teasing the lobe. "Are you ready for more?"

"Always with you," he vowed. He eased away from her, and poured another glass of champagne. He pushed himself up against the pillows, and they shared the glass slowly, savoring the bubbly tang. Then he set the glass aside, and pulled her against him, and for long moments, they kissed and caressed. They felt they could go on forever that way, the world reduced to taste and touch, sight and sound and scent. It was pure eroticism on their skin – his heat was hers, and taste of him was the taste of her.

Meredith stroked the growing hardness of his cock, enjoying his responses to her touches. She trailed kisses down his chest, as her hand kneaded and teased him. With a naughty little smile, she reached for one of the chocolates, licking it to soften it up. Then she slowly rubbed it along his hard length, coating him with sticky sweetness. Taking him slowly into her mouth, feeling the silky skin warm and pulsing against her lips, she swirled her tongue around him gently. Just enough to make him throw his head back against the pillows, and groan low in his throat. She licked him carefully up and down, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue. He was fully aroused, and she could taste the small drops of his cum at the tip, licking it up as it mingled with the sweet, decadent wetness clinging to him.

As she continued to stroke and lick him, her own little noises of satisfaction thrummed against him, increasing the level of his arousal. Her hair fanned across his belly, long strands catching on the dark hair that arrowed down his abdomen. As he watched her with drowsy, half-closed eyes, she ran her tongue up the length of him and back down again. He arched up off the bed, his body suffused with pleasure, moving in time with her mouth.

"God…Meredith…" he said, his voice hoarse. "Mer-" Her only response was to slide on hand up his chest, and he caught her fingers and brought them to his lips. He sucked on her fingers as she sucked on his cock, in a matching sensual rhythm. Her fingers slipped from his mouth, and he slowly stroked her palm with his tongue, tracing down her wrist and upwards, pulling her until she had to release him and give him her mouth.

Needing her, wanting her, Derek had to kiss her then. She slid closer, and he licked her lips, tasting the combination of dark chocolate mingled with his own wetness, consumed by the pure desire to make love to her again. He didn't even want to climax again yet, just wanting to stay in this hazy, erotic limbo, entwined with her, their hips moving and meeting. Just to stay in this utter mindless fucking – so good and sweet and hot, her soft cries of pleasure increasing his own ardor. He licked the inside of her mouth, and softly bit her lip, sealing her mouth with his, sealing with the same breath.

Meredith loved the way he felt, lean muscle moving beneath her, each flex and thrust of his hips pushing deeper into her. His hand slid across her skin, up along her body, and he pressed up deep inside of her. Sweat broke out across her skin, and tremors began deep inside of her. Derek closed his eyes, and his head went back, as he pumped harder. Getting them hotter, making her wilder. Her legs spread, welcoming him, as she felt the first pulsing jerk of his release into her. More molten heat filled her, and as he thrust again, she went with him, drowning in ecstasy. It consumed them both with pleasure, that went to their bones and their souls, as they became part of each other. So hot and good, she thought lazily, kissing Derek again in an endless deep kiss.

Panting, sweaty, they slid down against the sheets together, unable to move for a long moment. Meredith's eyes fluttered closed, as he cradled her against his chest. This was where she was meant to be, here with him, cherished and safe, for the rest of her life. "I love you…" she murmured sleepily.

"Love you back, honey," he replied, stifling a yawn of his own. "Now sleep…before you kill me…"

Meredith giggled softly. "You're not complaining already, are you?"

Derek grinned at her in the dim light. "Never…"

* * *

Meredith woke later, with Derek's arm and leg around her. His body was pressed against hers, his cheek against her neck. This was the only way she wanted to wake up, now and always. The steady beat of his heart behind her was reassuring, and she snuggled closer to him. He made a small sound as she shifted, but his breathing was still slow and calm.

Her thoughts were scattered, thinking of the flight they had to catch for the Bahamas the next day, the busy schedule that awaited her once their honeymoon was over. It was all she wanted life to be, and she was so lucky to be with Derek, to share this love with him. If their paths hadn't crossed when they did, who knows where she would be at this point. Married to Jack…scared to voice an opinion…wondering what would prompt his anger next?

Derek's hand moved slowly along her body, resting at her hip, and she moaned softly. "Are you awake?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mmmhmmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just being here like this…of our honeymoon…"

"No regrets, Mrs. Shepherd?"

"None. You make me happy – that's the main thing, don't you think?"

His hand continued the sensual exploration along her lower body, as his cock stirred behind her. She let herself melt as his body covered hers, their hot skin touching everywhere. His hands were gliding everywhere, strong and sure, leaving no part of her untouched. He knew exactly what she needed, and he was going to give it to her. "And I can make you happy like no other man - when I know how your body responds to me, when I know exactly where to touch you to make you shake, and how to make you come under my tongue. When I know you are going to be in my bed, in my arms, and every other man knows that too, the way you look at me. I know you're mine."

Meredith saw the intensity in his gaze, "And you are mine," she breathed, pulling him down to claim his mouth again.

"I know, Mer," he replied, his mouth on her breast, his hands at her hips. "I never want to be anywhere but here, like this…" he paused, dragging his tongue around her nipple, "and like this…" he kissed the hollow of her throat, "for the rest of my life."

He raised his head to look at her, his gaze intent, and she felt the sweet pleasure pouring into her. She gasped, as his hands stroked the sensitive skin along her inner thighs, and his mouth came down on hers again. She moved against him, pressing into his hand. He pulled on her lip, and searched for her tongue, their breathing combined.

"Derek…" she sighed, loving what he was doing to her, loving the heavy weight of him on top of her, claiming her as his. She tunneled her fingers through his hair, kissing him harder. "I want you so much.. I need to have you inside of me, filling me up…fucking me hard…."

"Meredith, I love it when you get dirty," he teased her, smiling at her.

She shifted beneath him, feeling the hot throb of his cock against her leg, and she moaned softly. The sound was low and wanting, and he got caught up in her wanting. His arm slid around her hips, lifting her to him, as he pressed close to her, feeling the wet warmth of her waiting for him.

He lifted her up, one hand supporting her as he slid into her, the other hand in her hair, letting the strands fall though his fingers. Somehow they ended up side by side, her leg over him as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He pulled her closer, devouring her mouth, trying to prolong the delicious feeling of just making love, just fucking, and the pure physical delight of being together.

"I love this," he murmured, "I love you." He nibbled on her lip again, as they leisurely moved together. "I could stay here forever, just like this."

"Oh yes," she whispered, as the warm melting throbbing continued, as he slid in and out, her wetness and his hardness combining perfectly. "Forever, only this, forever…"

**The End…**


	33. Epilogue

**Here it is...the epilogue to wrap up all the little details! Again, I thank all of you that have been reading and reviewing as this story unfolded - I appreciate the support so very much!! And for those of you that haven't been brave enough to review, I hope I've managed to entertain you just a little as well.**

**Usually, I set the epilogues a few years forward from where the ending left off, but this one is just six month later...I hope you enjoy it, it's sweet and sexy...just the way we want our favorite couple to be! I've also included the lyrics from a song that has just become a favorite of mine, it just seems to describe them as well...two is better than one...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Cause everything you do  
And words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And I am left with nothing_

_So maybe its true  
That I cant live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Cause when i close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe its true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one_

*Song lyrics from "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Love Girls (w/ Taylor Swift)

* * *

**_Six months later…_**

It was a warm April evening, and the breeze fluttered the awning above the entrance at Moonglow Bistro. Meredith looked over at Derek, as they paused along the new flagstone path. It was flanked with small topiary bushes lit with white lights. There was a new outside deck, just visible to the side of the building, with white wicker furniture, and blue and white umbrellas.

"Ready for this?" he asked her. It was the first time either of them had been here since she walked away from Jack. He touched her cheek tenderly, admiring her as always. She was wearing a short white dress by Balenciaga, with thin gold chains around her neck, drawing his eyes to her cleavage. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, the way he always liked to see it, and she looked glowing and happy.

Meredith smiled at him - she loved his concern, the way he looked at her. He was dressed in that newly impeccable way he had taken to, and she reached to brush an invisible speck of lint from his jacket lapel. His crisp, white shirt set off the light tan he had, and made his black hair look even darker. Derek caught her hand and leaned in to kiss her lips, lingering just enough to set her pulses racing.

"I'm ready. It's not the same now, anyway," she replied, breathlessly, after he backed away, still keeping her hand in his.

Since Gilles had taken it over, he transformed the place into a French bistro. He had gutted the interior, redoing it completely, and she was anxious to see the transformation. This was the grand re-opening, and he had invited them personally to attend.

The door opened and Gilles himself stepped outside. A smile lit his face, seeing them standing there. Meredith realized the inherent Gallic charm he exuded, the sensual nature that made every woman catch her breath, but he was no match for her own husband. As well, she knew Gilles was happily married, with a son, and he didn't look at anyone like he did his own wife.

"Welcome, _mes amis_…" he greeted them. He reached for Meredith's hand and kissed her knuckles. "You look _tres_ _belle,_ Meredith. I am so glad you made it here tonight. And you also, Derek." He shook Derek's hand. Since he had discovered Meredith had been Jack's former fiancé, and the story of what happened, Gilles been in touch with her frequently, ready to extend friendship.

"Come in," he urged, escorting them inside. The air was fragrant with roses, the décor comfortable. All the sleek chrome was gone, replaced with new plank flooring and soft chair and masses of fresh flowers.

"It's amazing, so beautiful," Meredith commented, turning around in a circle to take it all in.

"You've done a great job," Derek approved.

Gilles nodded. "Come…over here." He seated them at the best table, holding the chair out for Meredith. A bottle of French Chablis was already in an ice bucket. "Enjoy. I will be back later."

"I like it," Meredith said, again letting her gaze take in the charming atmosphere.

"No bad memories?" Derek asked, taking her hand across the table.

"None."

"Good."

Since Jack's death, Meredith had felt freer than ever, and Derek was adjusting to the fact that he wouldn't see his half-brother again. It was bittersweet in that he knew Meredith felt better, but still…it had been the only family he'd had left. Cristina Yang had processed the paperwork for the sale of the restaurant, and set up a trust fund for the L.A. Women's Shelter with the proceeds, along with the rest of the money from Jack's estate. The trust fund was certain to last a long time, and provide ongoing support for many women in need.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" Derek smiled, ready to change the subject. He let his gaze warm her, sliding over her again. The cleavage was just low enough to be enticing, without revealing too much. "Makes me want to take you back home and ravish you…" He winked at her suggestively.

"Derek, you're hopeless," she giggled, still amazed sometimes that she was married to this wonderful man, who cared so deeply about her, and others. They had even taken the time to visit the shelter personally, just to make sure the money was being spent wisely, and they had both been touched by the sad stories, and the bravery of the women they met there.

"And is that a bad thing?" he asked, laughing, as the waiter came by with complimentary appetizers.

She shook her head at him. "No…." She took a bite of the food, eyes closing in appreciation at the taste. "Mmm…. wonderful…"

"He's going to do well here," Derek observed, taking a bite himself. He could see the dinner crowd filtering in – the same famous faces as before. Brad and Angie, Tom and Katie, and even Posh and Becks…the evening looked well underway.

"So…" Meredith said, taking a small sip of wine. "You're ready for your racing lesson?"

"Absolutely," he beamed. "I can't thank you enough for setting me up for the lessons. To drive on the same course as the legends…to be given the chance to race…just blows me away, honey." His eyes sparkled happily.

"You deserve the chance – you've been watching for so long - time to get your butt out there and see if you have what it takes," she teased him. The lessons were a gift for his birthday, and he'd been floating on air about it ever since then.

The waiter returned, and they ordered, picking something simple. Grilled chicken and vegetables, roast potatoes, with caramelized onions. Meredith toyed with the stem of her wineglass, and Derek looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? The wine taste all right to you? We can get something else…"

She shook her head. "It's fine, I just didn't want much…"

Derek raised his eyebrows in question. "You're not sick?"

Her lips twitched. "Not sick…but…" She paused, peeking up at him through her lashes. "Are you ready to be a father?"

For a split second, he stared at her, uncomprehending. Then realization dawned, and his eyes widened. "A father? Oh my god…you're pregnant…"

Meredith nodded, smiling. "Yes…I just found out this afternoon, I wanted to surprise you." Even though they hadn't been specifically trying, they both knew they were ready to have a child, if and when it happened.

"Oh, honey, this is the best news…"

"Better than the racing lessons?" she teased.

"Better by far," he replied. "Are you sure you want to stay? We can go home, if you need to rest…"

"Derek, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Right…just…oh my god," Derek was at a loss for words, unable to keep from grinning, as he squeezed her hand again.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Don't care, but a girl would be great."

"Men usually want boys."

"But girls are sweet, like you," he grinned. "Seriously, I'm happy either way."

Meredith nodded. "But a boy, with that hair of yours…very cute."

They bantered through the rest of their meal, until Gilles appeared at the table again. "You enjoyed the food, yes?"

"Yes, you've created magic here," Meredith beamed. "Congratulations."

"_Merci_, _madam…"_ Gilles winked at her. "The meal is on the house, in appreciation of your support."

"Oh, Gilles, we can't possibly…"

He waved away their protests. "No complaints. Just enjoy and spread the word."

"That we can do," Derek remarked. "Thank you."

"Good luck with the upcoming movie…your co-star is _enchante_…"

"_Tres bein_," Derek agreed, helping Meredith to her feet. He suddenly felt ten times more protective of her, his hand at the small of her back as they walked outside. "Let's go home and celebrate," he murmured in her ear as they waited for his car to be brought up. The Porsche was a recent indulgence, and he loved the power and speed it possessed. But for tonight, he would take it easy on the way home, no crazy speed demon driving with his pregnant wife on board.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the house, Derek swept Meredith up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Derek! What are you doing?" she laughed softly, winding her arms around his neck.

"I'm carrying you upstairs, what does it look like?"

"I can still walk," she protested. "Seriously…"

"Humor me..."

She kissed his neck, her breath warm on his skin. "All right, I don't mind you being all chivalrous…" He tightened his grip on her, as he started to ascend the staircase.

"The sooner I get you up to bed, the better," he replied, as her tongue teased his earlobe. He carried her to the bedroom, and set her down gently on the bed. "But you're sure you're okay?"

"Derek…" she sighed, taking his hand and pulling him down beside her. "I'm fine. The doctor said everything is normal." Her fingers pulled at his tie, loosening the knot, and pulling it away from the collar of his shirt. She wound the silky material around her hand and tugged him closer. With a deep groan, he kissed her harder, meeting her tongue with his, winding around sensuously. His hand slid up her body, cupping her breast, rubbing the material across her skin.

"Honey…" she whispered, "let me up for a minute…I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long." He rolled away from her, pulling his tie off and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sitting up to take his shoes off, he watched her walk away, his body tight with desire. "D'you need some help?" he laughed, tugging his shirt away from his pants and tossing it away.

"Be right there…" her voice floated out to him.

He looked up, as she stepped back into the bedroom, her body outlined in the soft light of her walk in closet. Her hair was in a soft cloud around her, trailing across her shoulders. A sheer white lace negligee clung to her small body, dipping low to hug her breasts, falling in ripples to the floor. He could see the dark outline of her nipples beneath the lace, as she walked towards him, a smile on her lips.

"You look so beautiful," he said, as she stopped in front of him. "I am so lucky to have you in my life." With a teasing smile, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Then she crawled over him, letting her breasts rub against his chest, kissing his mouth, and then down his throat.

"This is all about you, right now, honey," she breathed, teeth and tongue teasing his nipples, her fingers tracing the line of his muscles, the flat plane of his stomach that clenched under her. Playing with the dark hair that trailed down his body, her lips followed her fingers. Letting her tongue trace circles on his skin, until his mind was filled with only desire and pleasure. Her hair trailed along his torso, as she bent over his belt buckle, easing it open. He lifted his hips, as she tugged the pants down, holding his breath in anticipation.

She lifted her eyes to peek at him, as she placed her tongue against the head of his cock. His whole body shook, as she stroked him wetly, and he gripped the sheets in his hands. Pleasure rocketed through his nerve endings, pulsing and erotic, as she took him in fully, her fingers teasing his balls. Her tongue followed the ridges and veins along his shaft, until he thought he was going to go out of his mind.

Then she stopped, and he opened his eyes. "Meredith…?" She held up a can of whipped cream playfully.

"I've always wanted to do this," she giggled, quickly squirting a line of cool, white froth along his cock, covering him completely with it.

"Oh god, Meredith! That's damn cold…" he protested, the cold cream shocking his hot body. Then his protest faded, as her tongue licked the cream seductively, flicking around the head, and he gave a long, low groan. Meredith tasted the sweetness of the cream, mixed with his own slickness.

"Mmmm… very nice…" she murmured, spreading a little more whipped cream along his body, so that he shivered, both from the chill and from the intense pleasure she was giving him. "You taste good…" Her tongue stroked him everywhere, around his balls, and back up to the head, until he strained against her. "Come for me, Der…"

He bucked wildly, her mouth and her hands doing wicked, sensual things to him, as he thrust against her harder. His body vibrated, his cock aching, demanding release. "God, El…baby…" His words were jumbled, as he felt the climax coiling, burning in him, as she stroked him faster. "NOW!" he shouted, pushing against her harder, lifting off the bed. His body rocked, and spasmed, shooting hot and hard against her tongue.

Meredith slowly let him go, her fingers stroking his cock gently as he lay back, dazed and spent; spots of light dancing across his eyes. She put her finger to the quivering sensitive head, and he moaned. He opened his eyes to see her wiping up the last bit of cream that clung to him, putting her finger to her mouth. She sucked it off slowly, her tongue snaking around it suggestively. "So good…"

"Damn, **_you're_** good," he muttered.

She moved back up his body, lace and skin caressing him equally, before she kissed him. He tasted the sweet cream, and his own earthy musk, as she parted his lips and her tongue invaded his mouth. His body responded again, and the heat built up again between them. With a swift movement, he pinned her down to the pillows, his mouth at her throat, kissing the hollow of her throat.

His eyes glanced over at the can of whipped cream laying abandoned on the sheets, with a sensually lazy grin. "Don't think you're getting away with that, honey…" And with practiced ease, he moved her gown away, skimming the cream over her skin, and licking it away bit by bit. Meredith trembled, arching to meet his mouth. "And this is all about you..." he promised, sliding into her and taking her breath away. They shared a look of pure love and satisfaction, as he throbbed and pulsed within her. "Just feel it, don't move," he whispered. His hands on her back, strong and sure, supported her, as a deep tremor made her squeeze around him. A soft moan slipped from her lips – god how she loved this closeness, this love and desire they shared.

"God, I love you, Derek," she murmured, feeling him quiver inside of her, as she clenched around him, unable to stop the tremors that were building.

"I love you, Meredith," he responded, starting to rock them back and forth, their bodies tightly joined. Feeling her shake and spasm, his own body tightened. "Now, baby….take me with you now…" And her body went tight, her head went back, and he felt her release flood through her, as he thrust into her, riding every squeeze, feeling his own release firing through him. Her skin felt hot and slick under his hands, as they lost themselves together in the sweet rush of ecstasy. She exhaled in satisfaction, laying her head against his chest, still twined around him, unwilling to move.

"This has been the best evening..." he said softly. "You, the news about the baby… I can't ask for anything more." He shifted, sending some last tremors through her, as he helped her to lay down, pulling the sheets around them. "You're really okay?"

"Never better..."

* * *

Much later, Derek stood at the bedroom windows, looking outside at the quiet night, before turning to watch Meredith sleep. Life was always changing, he had to admit. He was in a movie with a well known female star, and it was sure to bring his career into greater recognition. His wife was pregnant, and he loved her to distraction. She changed everything; his perspective was totally different these days. Even the way he viewed the chances at television roles – it was a way to prosper and ensure the stability he would need for the future. If someone had told him two years ago he would be in this position, with his career rejuvenated and the love of his life having his child, he wouldn't have believed it. Now visions of a laughing little girl with Meredith's eyes, and his dark curls, made him smile.

Meredith stirred in her sleep, and he crossed the room to join her in bed again. She curled, sleep-warmed, into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips.

"Love you back," she murmured. "Are you happy?"

"Delirious," he assured her. Then his cell phone buzzed from its spot on the nightstand. He frowned slightly, wondering who would be calling at this time of night, and he snagged it and looked at the display. Of course, his agent…always working. He read the text message, scrolling through it again to be sure he read it correctly. A grin broke out over his face, and he hugged Meredith again.

"What is it?"

"The part…I got the part…on '_Seattle Grace Hospital'_…"

* * *

**_8 Months Later…_**

_EW Birth Announcements:_

Seattle Grace Hospital's_ Derek Shepherd, and his wife, Meredith, Salon Dolce owner & Avon consultant, have welcomed their first child - Tamara Elena Shepherd on December 24. _

_Marriage Announcements_

_Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens, both models for the Wickham Agency, have tied the knot in a small ceremony in Las Vegas on December 25._


End file.
